The Night Innocence Died
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: One night, Katsuya went out alone after dark. One night, Seto was driving home late. One night, innocence died. One night, Katsuya and Seto’s relationship changed, seemingly for the worse, but then why would Seto be so insistent Jou remember that night?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

The Night Innocence Died

By Hideki LaShae

Chapter One

_**Torn **_

Two girls step into the classroom. They bow to the teacher. "Sensei-sama."

The female teacher readjusts her glasses over her eyes and looks at the two girls. "Sensei only, girls. And you are?"

"Nefertiri Aibou," says the taller of the two girls. Her long blonde hair falls down to her waist in graceful waves. The pink and black streaks highlight her hair in an unusual manner, and her indigo eyes stare at the teacher.

"Marie Twin," says the shorter, but obviously older, of the two girls. Her royal purple eyes glance around the room apprehensively. Her hair, held in a high ponytail, still falls past her shoulders in tri-colored detail. Her spiky hair radiates the same pink, black, and blonde as Nefertiri's hair.

"All right, class! We have two new students, Nefertiri Aibou and Marie Twin!" exclaims Sensei, "If you would all rise, we will once again rearrange ourselves alphabetically."

All the students stand up and stand in front of their desks.

"First seat, Nefertiri Aibou," says Sensei, "Next, Ryou Bakura. Nene Daidoji. Gota Daidoji. Well… move to your new seats and take your nameplates with you. Nefertiri, did you bring your nameplate from your old school?"

"I didn't go to…"

"We didn't have nameplates!" exclaims Marie, "We… wore name badges!"

Nefertiri looks at Marie with wide eyes.

"Very well. We will get new ones for both of you," says Sensei. She taps her foot impatiently. "Students, are you not supposed to move?"

Nefertiri steps up to the desk where a pretty white haired boy stands.

The boy, Ryou, smiles at Nefertiri. He slides his nameplate from the front of his desk and moves over.

The entire row shifts over and the last person steps up beside Marie.

"Next row. Kari Endo, Hiroto Honda, Fujiko Iiwata, Yukimo Ishimaru," says Sensei, "Students, please move."

Katsuya walks into the classroom at that moment, limping dramatically.

"Jounouchi! You are late… again!" exclaims Sensei; "We have two new students joining us so we are rearranging our seating order. Take the nameplate from your desk so Yukimo can sit there!"

Katsuya limps slowly to his desk and pulls his nameplate from it. He notices how intently Seto stares at him as he moves out of the way for the pretty red-headed girl to stand in front of what used to be his desk.

"Third row… Katsuya Jounouchi. I had better not catch you staring out that window, Jounouchi!" exclaims Sensei, "Seto Kaiba. Joli Lanae. Anzu Mazaki."

The students move to their seats quickly, all except for Katsuya and Seto.

Seto lingers in front of his old desk until Katsuya limps up to him. "What's wrong with you, mutt?"

"For your information, Kaiba, it's none of your business!" snaps Katsuya fiercely.

Seto takes his nameplate and moves to stand in front of his new desk.

"Fourth row… Yugi Motou, Kenichi Oono, Seira Raya, Shishi Shizume," says Sensei, "Fifth row… Koichi Tokokowa, Marie Twin, Yune Wakimaru, Amaru Yukino."

The rest of the students move to their new seats.

"You may all be seated now," says Sensei, "and we will begin our lesson."

Everyone takes his or her seat.

Seto looks at Katsuya through the corner of his eye and sees the blond's face contort with pain as he sits. He turns his eyes to his desk as he pulls out his textbook.

"Jou," whispers Yugi from behind the injured blond, "What happened to you? You're limping."

"I sprained my ankle last night," whispers Katsuya.

Seto glances at Katsuya when he hears those words, and his eyes widen.

"Jounouchi… since you were late to class, would you come up to the front of the class and explain problem four from the homework assignment?" asks Sensei.

Katsuya's eyes widen in fear. "I can't…"

"You can't?" Sensei raises her eyebrow.

"I… I… I didn't understand that one!" exclaims Katsuya.

"Did you understand any of the problems, Jounouchi?" asks Sensei testily.

Katsuya opens his notebook and sees that he had only finished up through number three before he had quit his homework. "I understood number three."

"Number four is just like number three."

"I think the wording threw me," says Katsuya. Beads of sweat form on his brow.

Seto stands. "I will explain the problem since simple English is obviously too difficult for this mutt!"

Katsuya stands up with difficulty and slams his fist on his desk. "I'm not a mutt, you bastard!"

Seto glares at Katsuya. "Be a good dog and sit for your master!"

"You're not my master!" screams Joey punching Seto in the jaw. He tumbles over his desk, and Seto reels back from the blow.

"Jounouchi! Kaiba! To the principal's office now!" shouts Sensei.

Seto grabs the collar of Katsuya's uniform shirt and drags him to his feet.

"Kaiba! Release him!" shouts Sensei.

"Fine!" exclaims Seto only releasing Katsuya's shirt once he has his feet beneath him. He storms past Katsuya and heads out of the classroom.

Katsuya limps as fast as he can out of the classroom, and he closes the door.

Seto wraps his arm around Katsuya's waist. "Lean on me…"

Katsuya punches Seto to get him away.

Seto falls onto the floor.

"I know what you did last night, Kaiba!" exclaims Katsuya.

"You do?" asks Seto in shock.

"And I hate you for it! Don't ever come near me again!" exclaims Katsuya starting to limp down the hallway towards the principal's office.

Seto pushes himself to his feet and brushes himself off. He walks past Katsuya on his way to the office. "Fine… See if I care about you when you die!"

Katsuya growls at Seto's retreating back. He continues on down the hallway. He flinches in pain with each step he takes, and he begins to move slower and slower the more he continues to walk. He nearly collapses on the receptionist's desk when he reaches the office.

"Go ahead into the office," says the receptionist, "Kaiba is already inside and they are waiting for you."

Katsuya stumbles into the principal's office.

"Have a seat, Mr. Jounouchi," says the principal, Mr. Xi-lang.

Katsuya glares at Kaiba as he moves to a seat. He flinches in pain as he sits down.

"Well, Mr. Jounouchi and Mr. Kaiba," says Mr. Xi-lang, "Your teacher told me you were fighting. Mr. Kaiba, I will hear your side of the story first."

"We had just gotten two new students so we ended up being seated side by side. Sensei asked Jounouchi to explain a homework problem, but he started making excuses of why he couldn't. I offered to show the class. He yelled at me, calling me a bastard. I retorted, and he swung at me," says Seto touching his jaw where Katsuya's first attack had struck, "But I didn't even swing back. The fool had fallen to the floor when he attacked me, and I helped him up!"

Mr. Xi-lang nods. "Mr. Jounouchi, your version?"

"It happened as he said up until he offered to show the class the problem. He insulted me. He called me a mutt… in front of the two… cute new girls," says Katsuya.

Seto raises an eyebrow at Katsuya.

"Than I did call him a bastard. He called me a dog again and claimed to be my master. That's when I hit him!" exclaims Katsuya.

"Would you boys like to be separated?" asks Mr. Xi-lang.

"Yes!" exclaims Katsuya, "Make him change classes!"

"No!" snaps Seto, "Our problems will only become more explosive if we are separated!"

"Well… I will give you two one more time, one more chance to stay in the same class without killing each other!" exclaims Mr. Xi-lang, "If you two get into one more fight though, I will have to take drastic measures! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Xi-lang," say both boys together.

"Now return to class!"

Katsuya stands up slowly with pain written all over his face.

Seto keeps his eyes diverted from Katsuya, but he clenches his fists.

"Mr. Jounouchi, what is wrong with you?" asks Mr. Xi-lang, "You are limping, and you are obviously in pain!"

"I sprained my ankle last night," says Katsuya.

Mr. Xi-lang nods. "You should go see the school nurse on your way back to class."

"No, thanks. I already saw a nurse," says Katsuya, "My neighbor lady is a nurse."

"Wait, Jou! Did your dad do that to you?" asks Mr. Xi-lang.

Seto stands abruptly, and his chair clatters to the floor.

"No, Mr. Xi-lang! I swear! My dad's never hit me! I swear! This is all my fault! He had nothing to do with it!" exclaims Katsuya.

"Well… alright," says Mr. Xi-lang, "Now… you two play nice with each other. I don't want to see you in here again!"

Seto nods. "Fine… we'll play nice, won't we, Jou?"

"Right," says Katsuya scowling at Seto.

"And to prove it, I will even help Jou back to class," says Seto.

Katsuya looks at Seto fearfully.

"Lean on me," says Seto pulling Katsuya's right arm over his shoulders and resting his own left arm around the blond's waist.

Katsuya bites his tongue and leans against Seto as they walk slowly out of the office.

"If you know what I did, why do you hate me for it?" asks Seto quietly as they slowly move down the halls together.

"Why do you think? Do you think I enjoyed it? Do you think I should thank you?" hisses Katsuya.

"I didn't do it for your gratitude," whispers Seto.

"Then why did you?"

"I… don't know…"

Katsuya pushes Seto away and falls to the floor. "Don't ever touch me again! You touched me in ways that no one should! Not without my permission!"

_Seto's Memory_

_I pulled the blankets down and gently removed the gown-like garment Jou wore. I saw his body._

_Jou was so thin. He moaned as I helped him into a satin shirt, one of my old satin shirts, but he didn't wake up as I worked._

_I buttoned up his shirt before pulling the gown away from his lower body. I stared at him for a moment. 'I am not gay! I do not like boys! I hate Jou, and I most certainly don't want to touch his dick!"_

_Jou rolled over, but he still appeared to be asleep._

_I slid the underwear up Jou's legs, and I touched his shaft, sliding my fingers down its length as I pulled the fabric over it and up to the waist. 'I'm not gay! I did not enjoy that! That was a shiver of dread running down my spine! I am so not gay…'_

_"That's the way… I like it," mumbled Jou._

_I could feel my face flush as I pulled an old pair of my pants on his body. Once again, I had to use my hand to push his length beneath the fabric._

_"That feels so good, baby," whispered Jou._

_End Memory_

"I thought… I thought… I thought you'd never know," whispers Seto.

"Well I do know, and I hate that you did that to me," says Katsuya quietly, "Don't ever touch me again, not to help me, not to hurt me, not to touch me."

Seto nods his head.

Katsuya stands up, propping himself against a wall.

"Then we're agreed. I neither liked nor wanted to touch you in the first place," whispers Seto as they slowly start down the hall again, "I don't know why I even did."

"You're even too good to apologize," says Katsuya stopping in front of the boy's room door, "I'll be back in class as soon as I can be."

Seto nods and continues towards the classroom.

Katsuya enters the bathroom clutching his stomach. He falls onto his hands and knees, and his tears fall from his eyes. "I thought… I thought… I thought I loved you…"

* * *

Seto watches Katsuya walk out of the cafeteria into the courtyard without getting anything to eat. He can't remember a time when he didn't see Katsuya stuffing his face. He walks up to the lunch line, something he almost never does. He picks up several sandwiches and two bottles of white grapefruit juice before moving up to pay for his food.

"That will be ten dollars," says the lunch lady.

Seto pulls out some money and passes it to the woman. He turns and walks out into the courtyard. He tosses a sandwich into Katsuya's lap as he sits on his knees beside a cherry blossom tree.

"What's this?" asks Katsuya lifting the sandwich bag and staring at the contents as if he's never seen the likes of it before.

"Lunch," says Seto sitting down beside Katsuya and dropping the rest of the sandwiches between them. He holds out a bottle for Katsuya.

"What are you doing?" asks Katsuya.

"Keeping a promise," says Seto, "I'm being nice. Now shut up and eat as much as you want."

"You're trying to poison me," says Katsuya.

"I didn't have time," says Seto, "I just bought them."

Katsuya finally takes the bottle from Seto and sets it beside him. He opens the sandwich in his hands and tears into it like he's never eaten before.

"Hey, Jou! Come sit with us!" exclaims Honda walking to a table with Yugi.

Katsuya shifts his weight uncomfortably.

"He can't. I'm not moving and we're supposed to eat together," calls Seto.

Yugi and Honda walk over to Katsuya and Seto.

"Can we join you then?" asks Yugi.

Seto nods. He opens a sandwich and takes a bite.

"So is this part of your punishment for fighting this morning?" asks Honda.

"Yes," says Seto with a curt nod.

Katsuya's stomach starts to complain halfway through and he wraps the sandwich back up. He shifts his weight to try to get comfortable, and he opens his juice.

"So, Jou… what happened last night? How'd you sprain your ankle?" asks Honda.

"Would you believe I tripped over myself?" asks Katsuya chuckling. He takes a drink of juice.

Yugi looks at Katsuya with worried eyes, but he doesn't say anything to his best friend.

Seto stares at the half-finished sandwich in Katsuya's hand as he finishes his sandwich. "Now… if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

"No one's stopping you," says Katsuya shifting his weight painfully.

Seto stands up with his bottle of juice, and he heads back towards the school. He finishes his juice before entering an empty classroom. He pulls out his cell phone and dials a number, keeping his eyes on the door in case anyone should come by. "This is Seto Kaiba. I would like to speak to Dr. Takanai if that's possible."

Hello, Mr. Kaiba. This is Dr. Takanai. How can I help you?

"About my friend… I have some questions about his condition," says Seto.

Which condition? His assault or his anorexia? asks Dr. Takanai.

"Both. I think the reason he's anorexic is because he can't afford food. I bought him something to eat today, but he hardly touched it. It's not like him," says Seto.

If his anorexia isn't voluntary and he got that way because he didn't have anything to eat, then he might not be able to eat much because his stomach has shrunk, explains Dr. Takanai, If he's anorexic because he doesn't want to eat, then he also wouldn't eat much. Just try to get him to eat as much as he can each time and try to get him to eat often. Instead of three meals, try six.

"That might prove to be difficult. We're not exactly friends, and he thinks I want to poison him," says Seto, "But about his assault… He's in a lot of pain just sitting down, and he has a really bad limp."

That is understandable considering what happened to him. He was a virgin before he was attacked, so he had never had sex that way before. He might have had sex where he was dominate so… I shouldn't call him a virgin, says Dr. Takanai, but for the sake of explaining this properly, we'll say he was. Now it hurts him to sit because of the intrusion into his body. The pain and the limp are both common for virgin men when they take on a male lover. It's really bad for him because he was a virgin and went three in a row, plus his attackers didn't care if he hurt afterwards so they didn't prepare him in any way. Get him some extra-strength aspirin. If he's still in a lot of pain tomorrow, drop by the hospital, and I'll give you a prescription for him.

"Thank you, doctor," says Seto, "I have to go now. I have class to attend."

Let me know how he's doing, says Dr. Takanai.

"I will," says Seto hanging up. He hurries out and makes his way to his classroom. He takes his seat and pulls out a book to read, but his mind can't seem to concentrate on the words. He whispers to himself, "Why didn't he tell his friends that he was attacked… mugged at least? Why the lie about tripping over himself?"

The first bell rings and students start coming into the classroom in small groups.

Katsuya limps into the room behind Yugi and Honda.

The final bell rings as Marie runs into the room and crashes into Katsuya sending them both sprawling to the floor.

Seto stands when he hears Katsuya gasp in pain.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaims Marie climbing off Katsuya and helping him to his feet, "Are you all right?"

Katsuya leans against Marie as he tries to fight back his pain. He passes into unconsciousness and collapses to the floor again.

"Nefertiri! The herbs!" exclaims Marie.

"Right!" exclaims Nefertiri pulling her metal bangle bracelet off and tossing it to Marie as she kneels beside Katsuya.

"What is going on here?" asks Sensei stepping into the classroom.

Marie swivels the large, turquoise stone on the bracelet and pulls out a pinch of the crushed herbs within.

Seto's eyes widen, and he walks towards Marie. "What are you doing, woman?"

"Giving him an herbal painkiller!" exclaims Marie pushing the crushed herbs past Katsuya's lips, "Can't you people see how much pain he's in? Isis! Even I can feel his pain, and I'm not a sensitive or an empath!" She closes the stone back over the secret compartment.

"Maybe you should give him the rest of the herbs, Marie," says Nefertiri, "I am a sensitive, sister, and I can feel his pain like a ton of bricks! All the herbs might be enough for him to revive!"

Seto sprints up the aisle in between the desks and yanks Marie away from Katsuya. "You're going to kill him with your witchcraft!"

"Don't accuse me of witchcraft!" exclaims Marie storming past Seto as she slides the bangle bracelet onto her own wrist, "Nefertiri is the one training to be a Priestess of Isis! I'm only here to keep pain far away from her!"

Nefertiri stands up forcefully. "Marie! These people know nothing of such events! As my guard, it is not your place to tell my secret!"

"Students!" exclaims Sensei angrily.

Seto lifts Joey up onto his back. He glares at Sensei. "I'm taking him to the nurse! This stupid mutt weighs a ton!"

Sensei tries to calm the students as Seto carries Katsuya out of the room.

Seto hurries to the nurse's office with Katsuya and places him on his side on a bed. "Nurse Karu…"

"Do you know what is wrong with him, Mr. Kaiba?" asks the lovely black haired woman.

"Yes, but I can't tell you. It's not my place to say, but there was an incident last night and he was in the hospital. He passed out from the pain. His doctor suggested he try extra-strength aspirin," says Seto, "but if you even try to examine him while he's unconscious, you'll never hold a job again!"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba!" exclaims Nurse Karu. Her entire body shakes in fear.

Seto turns and storms out of the nurse's office. He hurries to return to class. He tries to concentrate on his classes, but he can't fail to notice that Katsuya never returns.

Yugi grabs Katsuya's bag and books from his desk when the final bell rings.

Seto stands quickly and hurries out of the classroom. He rushes to the nurse's office. "Nurse Karu!"

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba. Jou has just now woken up," says Nurse Karu with a smile, "Come in and see him."

Seto walks into the office and heads over to Katsuya, still lying on his side on the bed. "Mutt…"

"Go screw yourself, Kaiba," says Katsuya groggily.

"Remember the principal told us to be nice?"

"Go screw him too," mumbles Katsuya.

"Old men don't attract me," says Seto, "Come, mutt. I'll take you home. You shouldn't walk on that sprained ankle. And don't argue! I'm not doing this because I want to! Mr. Xi-lang insisted."

"Just remember. Don't touch me," says Katsuya carefully climbing from the bed. He stumbles into Seto.

"I won't touch you, but lean against me if you need to," says Seto.

Katsuya limps out of the office.

Seto follows behind noticing how the limp has only worsened. He escorts Katsuya out to his awaiting limo and allows the blond to climb in before him. "Driver… we will be dropping this stray off on our way home. Where to, mutt?"

Katsuya looks at his hands, crossed protectively on his lap, and he mumbles the cross streets closest to his apartment building.

Seto tells the driver which two streets, and the limousine moves away from the school.

"Why are you doing all this, Kaiba?" asks Katsuya.

Seto raises the clear glass so the driver can't hear the conversation but could still see them. "What do you remember about last night? You hit your head rather hard, and you were unconscious when the paramedics arrived."

"I remember enough! I remember what you did to me!" exclaims Katsuya, "I always knew you hated me, but I never thought you could do that!" He squirms in his seat, partially from his pain and partly just to get away from the boy -monster- beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

The Night Innocence Died

By Hideki LaShae

Chapter One (continued)

**_Still Torn _**

_Katsuya's Memory_

_I walked down the street heading towards the convenience store. I noticed that some streetlights were out, but that didn't bother me. Then someone in the dark alley grabbed me and pulled me into the alley._

_I screamed, and they rammed me into the side of a building._

_"Scream all you want, bitch. No one can hear you," whispered a voice I've never heard before, "Give us your money, and we'll let you live."_

_"I have no money," I said._

_The man pulled me away from the wall and punched me in the face._

_I saw three figures, encased in shadow so I couldn't identify them. Then they slammed my head into the wall, and I fell against it._

_One of them ripped my clothes off and tossed them away. "Let's have some fun with this virginal bitch."_

_Someone laughed as the guy turned me onto my stomach._

_Then something entered me, and I screamed. That bastard was raping me. I started to cry. It hurt so much I just wanted to die. Then he pulled out of me._

_The first guy spoke again, "All the bitch has was twenty bucks."_

_Then someone else ripped his way into me, and I screamed. I knew it was someone else because they felt different inside me._

_I couldn't do anything while he pumped into me. All I could hear was laughing. I was hurt, and so I was weak. They were laughing at my weakness. I felt his release inside me. I don't know if I ever want to feel that again._

_I tried to move, but the third guy pressed me down, and he began to rape me too. I screamed for help._

_"No one can hear you," said the man, "You belong to us, bitch."_

_I grabbed the wrist of the man raping him. My grip was weak._

_"What are you doing, worthless mutt?" That voice… it belongs to Seto Kaiba!_

_The man pulled away from me and kicked me in the ribs._

_I passed out from the pain._

_End Memory_

"You've been quiet for a long time, mutt. Is something wrong?" asks Seto. He pauses for a moment. "Were you thinking of last night?"

"Yeah… Last night was the worst night of my life thanks to you!" exclaims Katsuya spitting in Seto's face.

Seto clenches his fists and wipes the spit from his face with his shirtsleeve. "Would you rather I had let them kill you?"

"You would have been doing me a favor, and it wouldn't have hurt as much as what you did!" exclaims Katsuya shifting uncomfortably.

"I'll remember that for next time," says Seto.

The limousine stops in front of the apartment building.

Seto climbs out.

Katsuya slowly climbs out of the limo.

"Are you home? Which floor?" asks Seto.

"The top floor. It's the best," says Katsuya with a feeble smile.

"Be sure to take the elevator," says Seto starting to climb into the limo again.

"It's broken," says Katsuya limping towards the entrance.

Seto's eyes widen. He pushes himself away from the limo and turns towards Katsuya's back. "The elevator's broken?"

"It's only a few steps," says Katsuya with a slight nod of his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you, mutt," says Seto quickly stepping up behind Katsuya and scooping him into his arms. He carries Katsuya into the building, and he starts up the stairs.

"I want an answer for why you're doing this, Kaiba!"

"A master takes care of their puppy, even if it is a mutt like you," says Seto with a smirk, "Now don't squirm or I'll drop you down the stairs."

"What you did last night… was it because you hate me?" whispers Katsuya as Seto starts up the second flight of stairs.

"No… what I did, I did because I don't hate you," whispers Seto, "I only tell you I hate you when you annoy me, but I'm lying when I say it."

Katsuya blushes slightly as he starts to squirm in Seto's arms.

Seto steps against the wall as Katsuya keeps squirming. "I meant what I said about dropping you if you squirm!"

Katsuya frees his arm from its position trapped against Seto's chest, and he wraps both arms around the brunet's neck.

"Ready to go on?" asks Seto, and Katsuya nods. He continues to carry his classmate up the stairs. He reaches the sixth floor. "Door to door delivery. Which way?"

"Left," whispers Katsuya.

Seto turns left and carries Katsuya down the hallway. He sees a woman at the end of the hall, unlocking her apartment.

The elderly woman looks at Seto and Katsuya and smiles. "Isn't that sweet? You're carrying your boyfriend home again… oh, I'm sorry! You said you weren't his boyfriend!"

"Hello, Mrs. Iroki," says Seto as he carries Katsuya up to her.

"Seto, dear," says Mrs. Iroki, "Thank you for bringing Jou home again."

"Maybe we could talk again, another time, Mrs. Iroki," says Seto gently setting Katsuya's feet on the floor.

Katsuya releases his hold on Seto's neck as he stands.

"Aren't you going to invite your friend in for a moment, Jou?" asks Mrs. Iroki.

"No!" exclaims Katsuya spreading his arms out in front of the door to his apartment. His eyes widen at the very thought of that. "It's really messy! I'd be too embarrassed!"

"Maybe next time. I have to be going anyway. I'm helping my brother with his homework," says Seto.

"All right, Seto," says Mrs. Iroki, "Talk to you later, dear."

Seto turns and hurries off to go down the stairs.

"Are you leaving, Mrs. Iroki?" asks Katsuya.

"Just getting home actually," says Mrs. Iroki turning her smile to Katsuya, "Would you like to come in for a snack?"

Katsuya smiles. "You are very kind! I'd love a snack!"

Mrs. Iroki leads Katsuya into her apartment. She gets some pretzels and cheese from the refrigerator and passes a bottle of milk to Katsuya. "Pour up our glasses, please."

Katsuya pulls two glasses from a cabinet and pours up the milk before placing the bottle back into the fridge. "How do you know Kaiba?"

"Kaiba? Is that the nice young man who carried you home?" asks Mrs. Iroki sitting at the table with their snack.

Katsuya limps when he carries the milk to the table and takes his seat.

Mrs. Iroki raises an eyebrow at Katsuya's limp but doesn't ask.

"His name is Seto Kaiba," says Katsuya.

"Yes. Seto brought you home early this morning and tucked you into bed all safe and sound," says Mrs. Iroki, "Then he took me out to breakfast, and we talked about you! He seemed very interested when I told him you were gay."

Katsuya's eyes widen drastically, and he nearly chokes on his chunk of cheese.

"Oh, dear! Was I not supposed to tell anyone that?" asks Mrs. Iroki, "I'm sorry, Jou, but I thought he might have been your crush."

"He was…"

"Oh, good then! You are home earlier than normal today! Did you two skip your afternoon classes to go someplace for sex?" asks Mrs. Iroki smiling, "I notice you're limping just like Eikiji did after his first time with a man!"

"We stayed at school all afternoon. I'm early because he gave me a ride," says Katsuya, "and I wasn't having sex…" Tears start to fall from his eyes onto the table. "Last night, he raped me! He had two friends who mugged me last night, and they all raped me! He probably brought me home this morning so I wouldn't know he did it!"

"Oh! That sweet boy, Seto? He… he told me he was a virgin!" exclaims Mrs. Iroki.

"He's an experienced liar!" exclaims Katsuya through his sobs.

Mrs. Iroki pulls Katsuya into a tender embrace.

"I… I thought… I thought… I thought I loved him!" wails Katsuya, "And… without me ever saying a word to him… he… he… he raped me! I hate him! But I… I… I still love him too!"

"Oh, dear. Then we do have a problem," says Mrs. Iroki rubbing Katsuya's back gently.

"I need to go home!" cries Katsuya pulling away from Mrs. Iroki. He stands up.

"But you haven't finished your snack!" exclaims Mrs. Iroki as Katsuya stumbles out of her apartment.

"I'm not hungry!" exclaims Katsuya. He unlocks his apartment door and hurries inside. He closes the door and collapses onto the couch to cry.

* * *

"It's time for bed, Mokuba," says Seto crossing his arms. 

"Why do I have to go to bed just so you can go out? Do you have some sort of date?" asks Mokuba, Seto's cute yet hyper brother.

"I'm doing some charity work," says Seto.

"Charity? You never do charity work!" exclaims Mokuba, "Are you sick? Did you do something illegal and get punished with community service?"

"I am perfectly healthy," says Seto, "and the only illegal thing I've done is start to like an enemy as something more."

"So… will you be getting a girlfriend soon?" asks Mokuba hopefully.

"Possibly, but I doubt it."

"It's not a guy, is it?"

"I am so not gay, Mokuba! Now go to bed!" exclaims Seto, "I have to help someone! I won't let this enemy die!"

"I'll go to bed, big brother," says Mokuba with a very Kaiba-like smirk, "but I think we should talk about your crush soon!"

"We will… once I sort out my feelings. I promise, Mokie!"

"You haven't called me Mokie in a long time!" exclaims Mokuba smiling, "I like it! I'll go get ready for bed. You don't need to tuck me in, Seto! Go on and help your friend!"

"Good night, Mokie," says Seto heading out. He takes the limousine to the grocery store and takes the driver inside to help him shop.

Nearly two hours and almost a million yen later, Seto and the driver take several carts worth of groceries out to the limo.

"Damn these high food prices!" exclaims Seto angrily as a few of the store's employees load the trunk, then the back seat with the groceries.

"Now home?" asks the driver as Seto climbs into the front seat with him.

"The cook does the shopping for us. We're taking all this food to that ragged mutt we took home earlier," says Seto, "Do you remember the address?"

"Yes sir," says the driver pulling away from the store.

"You'll need to help me carry everything up six flights of stairs. The elevator's broken, and we'll have to be extra quiet. They can't know we're there," says Seto. "We'll need to put away anything that needs refrigerated or frozen."

"I understand, sir," says the driver.

"You can have tomorrow off. Climbing all those stairs multiple times with lots of bags will be tiring. Plus I'll give you a bonus for helping me tonight. So remind me come payday," says Seto.

"Yes, sir," says the driver.

The limo finally arrives at Katsuya's apartment building.

Seto and his driver both take as many bags as they can carry, and they hurry up to the sixth floor.

Seto listens to the sound of silence behind the door, and he turns the handle. He swings the door open silently. Then he hears the sounds that the door had muffled.

In the larger bedroom, Katsuya's father snores loudly while quiet moans and whimpers emerge from the smaller bedroom.

Seto indicates the kitchen before he moves to look into the small bedroom. His heart is ripped asunder as he sees Katsuya lying on his stomach with a few stray tears still rolling down his cheeks as he sleeps.

Katsuya yelps in pain.

'He sounds so much like a puppy,' thinks Seto.

Katsuya's stomach growls.

'He hasn't eaten dinner. Be sure to eat tomorrow, Jou,' thinks Seto heading into the kitchen.

After several long, tiring trips up and down the stairs, all the food is brought into Katsuya's apartment, and everything that needs to be is placed within the freezer and refrigerator.

Seto lays the loaf of bread on the counter and he places one bag of groceries on the living room floor near the kitchen door. He takes another look in at Katsuya before he leads his driver back out of the apartment.

Seto and the driver slowly descend the steps for the last time that night and climb into the limousine. They return to Kaiba's mansion in the twilight before the dawn, and Seto heads to the living room and falls asleep on the couch.

* * *

Katsuya limps into the classroom just as the bell rings. 

"Jou's limp is getting worse," whispers Yugi to himself.

"Hurry to your seat, Jou," says Sensei.

Katsuya mumbles as he limps towards his seat.

Nefertiri stands up and helps Katsuya to his seat before quickly retaking her own.

"Now… Anzu, would you come up to the front of the class and show us all how to do problem nine?" asks Sensei.

Anzu smiles as she stands and carries her notebook up to the chalkboard.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

The Night Innocence Died

By Hideki LaShae

Chapter Two

**_Broken _**

Seto walks out into the courtyard with nothing more than a bottle of juice, and he sits beneath the cherry blossom tree. He closes his eyes as he leans against the tree trunk, and he quickly drifts to sleep.

Katsuya walks out into the courtyard and limps towards Seto. He drops a carefully wrapped sandwich into Seto's lap before he sits down.

Seto snaps awake when he feels the sandwich hit him. He looks at the sandwich drowsily.

"You brought food to my place, didn't you?" asks Katsuya opening his own sandwich.

"Why would I do that?" asks Seto.

"Probably because you saw how poor I am when you brought me home the first time," whispers Katsuya, "I bet you went snooping all around my house and saw how empty the kitchen was. Probably felt sorry for me. I hope you like peanut butter. I woke up too late to make anything else."

"Peanut butter's actually my favorite sandwich," says Seto quietly. "I thought you hated me… why are you sharing your lunch with me?"

"I'm not hungry, and it's the only way I can repay you," says Katsuya, "so eat up." He takes a bite of his sandwich and chews it up slowly.

Seto opens his sandwich and starts to eat it, mildly surprised that the blond boy made the sandwich exactly the way he likes it with plenty of peanut butter. He finishes his sandwich as Katsuya takes the last bite of his own. He opens his juice and takes a drink to rinse the rich peanut taste from his mouth.

Katsuya finishes his sandwich while staring at the juice in Seto's hand.

Seto notices Katsuya's gaze out of the corner of his eyes. He holds out the bottle to him. "I'm finished if you want it."

Katsuya takes the bottle with a quiet "thank you" and starts to drink the succulent liquid.

Seto rests his head against the tree again and closes his eyes, falling easily asleep.

Katsuya relaxes against the tree and slowly drinks the juice, being able to finish little more than half before his churning stomach forces him to stop. He places the bottle cap back on and sets it beside Seto. "You did bring the food, didn't you, Kaiba?"

Seto's hand slides down from his lap and falls beside Katsuya's thigh.

"Don't touch me, Kaiba!" exclaims Katsuya shoving Seto roughly away from him.

Seto falls onto his side with a thump as he wakes up. "What are you doing, mutt?"

"I told you not to touch me!" exclaims Katsuya.

Seto sits up and wipes his eyes with his hand. "And just why would I be touching you in my sleep?"

"Sleep? You fell asleep?"

"What did you think I was doing?"

Katsuya turns away and blushes. "You never answered my question."

"Which one?"

"Were you the one who brought all that food to my house?"

"Yes." Seto turns away so that Katsuya can't see the pale, rosy hue creeping to his cheeks.

"Why, Kaiba?" asks Katsuya.

Seto smirks as he turns back towards Katsuya. "Every good master feeds his puppy!"

Katsuya growls at Seto and pushes himself to his feet. "I'm not a dog, and I certainly don't belong to you!"

Seto stands up. "If you don't behave, mutt, I'll have to get you a collar and a leash!"

"Try it and you'll regret it, bastard!"

"Show some respect, you filthy mutt!" exclaims Seto.

"Why should I? Just because you feel sorry for me? You aren't even worth my time!" exclaims Katsuya snarling, "You are the worthless mutt, Kaiba! Not me!" He turns and walks away to find Yugi and Honda sitting with Anzu and Yukimo. He tries not to limp, but he fails miserably. He sits down beside his friends and tries to get comfortable. "Hey!"

Yukimo blushes and releases her grip on Honda's hand.

"Hey, Jou!" exclaims Yugi happily.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Kaiba," says Honda, "What's up with that? He's not hitting on you, is he?"

"Kaiba's not gay!" exclaims Katsuya.

Ryou walks up with Nefertiri clinging to his arm. He sits down at their table and pulls her into his lap. "Are we talking about Kaiba?"

Nefertiri blushes at her close proximity to Ryou.

"Yeah. Mr. Xi-lang insists we be nice to each other and try to get to know each other," says Katsuya.

"Why would anyone want to get to know him?" asks Marie stepping up behind Ryou and Nefertiri. She stares at Seto as he lifts the bottle of juice beside him and looks at it curiously.

"Marie… sit," says Nefertiri.

Marie slumps her shoulders and sits down beside Katsuya. She doesn't glance at him as he shifts his weight uncomfortably.

"Nefertiri and Marie came from Egypt. They're looking for an artifact that was stolen from one of the tombs," says Ryou looking at Yugi, "The Scale of Judgment, marked by the Millennium Eye."

"Really?" asks Yugi feeling the inverted pyramid dangling around his neck. He smiles at the feel of the Millennium Puzzle beneath his fingers.

"I still can't believe you told Ryou we were looking for the tomb robber," says Marie resting her head on the table, "Our mission's supposed to be secret."

"Which is why neither of us can shut up about it," giggles Nefertiri.

Seto walks behind the group of friends carrying the bottle of juice. He heads into the school and opens the juice. The edges of his lips turn up slightly as he looks at the rim. He takes a drink while thinking, 'Consider this an indirect kiss…'

Seto swallows hard and nearly chokes on the juice. 'I am not gay,' he thinks, 'I don't want to be near him, and I certainly don't want to kiss those succulent lips… I bet he tastes sweet, like honey… wait a minute, I am not gay!'

With those thoughts running through his mind, Seto finishes the juice. A tingling sensation courses through his body as he thinks, 'He must taste just like this right now, sweet with sugar only hotter and more tempting… I am not tempted to kiss him! I'm not gay! But wait… what if he kissed me? He is gay. What if he decided to repay me back for all I've done by pushing me up against the wall here… pressing his strong body up against mine, rubbing me ever so slightly and pressing his lips to mine, forcing his sweet tongue into my mouth.'

"Hi, Kaiba," says Anzu walking up beside Seto with her group of friends, "Is that a pen in your pocket or are you happy to see me?"

Seto glances down to the bulge in his pants that Anzu's gaze is indicating. His cheeks redden, and he storms away from them.

Everyone starts laughing.

"Who'd have thought Kaiba even had equipment, much less a sex drive?" asks Honda laughing.

Katsuya sighs as the initial laughter leaves him. "I'm going to go to the classroom."

"I wonder who Kaiba was thinking about," says Yugi.

"Come to think of it, he did look sort of dumb-struck," says Ryou.

Katsuya starts to limp towards the classroom with the others falling in just behind him.

Everyone reaches the classroom before the final bell rings. Everyone that is except Seto.

"Where is Kaiba?" asks Sensei.

"Probably in the bathroom jacking off," says Marie loudly.

The entire classroom bursts into laughter, except for Katsuya who rests his head on his desk pretending to be tired.

The door opens, and Seto enters the classroom.

The students stop laughing when Seto's glare passes over them.

Seto moves to his seat and sits down.

"I would appreciate it if you would arrive to class on time, Kaiba," says Sensei, "Would you like to explain to the class why you were late?"

"I already told you. He was jacking off," says Marie.

Seto stands up quickly and spins to glare at Marie as the rest of the class stifles their laughter.

Katsuya slams his fist on his desk and stands abruptly. "Shut it, Marie! Don't talk about crap you know nothing about!"

Marie stands up. "Do you intend to make me?"

Katsuya turns to look at Marie. "Maybe I do!"

"Why are you defending that bastard?" shouts Marie.

"Kaiba may be a jerk, but you're way out of line!" exclaims Katsuya.

"Sit, boy! I can handle my own fight!" exclaims Seto casting his glare at Katsuya.

"I'm not your fucking mutt!" exclaims Katsuya, "Quit treating me like a dog!"

"Only when you quit acting like one!" exclaims Seto turning his full attention to Katsuya, "Now obey your master and sit down!"

Katsuya shoves his desk away and lunges at Seto throwing his fist into the brunet's jaw.

Seto's eyes widen in shock before his own fist crashes into the side of Katsuya's head.

"Stop fighting!" shouts Sensei.

Honda and Yugi scramble to try pulling Katsuya and Seto apart.

Ryou and the rest of the boys help Yugi and Honda separate the two fighters.

"Jounouchi! Kaiba! To the principal's office! Now!" exclaims Sensei, "And no more fighting!"

Seto pulls himself away from Honda and the boys holding him back, and he storms from the classroom angrily. He hurries down to the principal's office. He passes the receptionist without a second thought and bursts through the door into Mr. Xi-lang's office.

"Mr. Kaiba," says Mr. Xi-lang setting his phone back down on the cradle.

"What's more important? Sanity or life?" snaps Seto.

"Life… definitely life," says Mr. Xi-lang, "What is going on with you, Mr. Kaiba?"

"I found out something about Jou… He's anorexic," says Seto, "and even though I hate his guts, I don't want to see him die like that." He sits down as his anger drains away due to his concern for his friend, his puppy. "I've been trying to help him, but we don't get along. He's not letting me help, and he's driving me nuts!"

Mr. Xi-lang's eyes twinkle mischievously. "I think I have a way to help you both. And maybe you'll even learn not to hate him so much."

"I do not like what you're thinking," says Seto sternly.

The door opens, and Katsuya limps into the office.

"I see your ankle is getting worse, Mr. Jounouchi," says Mr. Xi-lang as Katsuya sits down, "You should see a doctor about that."

Katsuya nods and takes a deep breath. He no longer looks angry.

'I bet it's really painful for him walking all the way down here,' thinks Seto, 'Let me help you, Jou!'

"Now… do you remember me telling you just yesterday that I didn't want to see you two in here again?" asks Mr. Xi-lang.

"Yes," says Seto.

Katsuya nods.

"Your teacher tells me that you two have been fighting again!" exclaims Mr. Xi-lang, "Do you want to tell me what happened, Mr. Jounouchi?"

"I don't know what happened," says Katsuya shifting in his chair, "One of the new girls was insulting him, so I stood up to defend him. Her comments were uncalled for. The next thing I know we were fighting."

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"That sounds about right," says Seto.

"Be more specific," says Mr. Xi-lang.

Katsuya notices the slight rosy color appear on Seto's cheeks as his lips tighten against each other. "Marie told the class he was jacking off in the bathroom."

Mr. Xi-lang's eyes widen as he looks at Seto. "Is that true?"

Seto turns his eyes away from the principal.

"No, it's not," says Katsuya, "Well… I guess it could be, but Marie wouldn't have known because she was with my friends and me during the time she said he was doing it. She didn't… she couldn't have known if it was true or not."

"And that was why you stood up to defend him, Mr. Jounouchi?"

"Yes, sir," says Katsuya.

"Then how did you start fighting?"

"I told him to sit. I can defend myself," says Seto, "He took it like a dog command and started…"

"Sensei said he was cussing," says Mr. Xi-lang.

"Yeah. He yelled and cussed," says Seto, "I ordered him to sit again. That's when we started fighting."

"And who threw the first punch?"

Katsuya blushes.

"I did."

Katsuya looks at Seto with wide eyes.

"It was more of a slap to the face though," says Seto, "out in the courtyard before our fight in the classroom began. In the room it was Jou."

"Now… I don't think separating you two would actually do any good," says Mr. Xi-lang with a wicked smile, "So I have another idea in mind."

"I don't like the sounds of this," mumbles Katsuya shifting his position and trying not to let his pain show on his face.

"I'm giving you two a special homework assignment!" exclaims Mr. Xi-lang pulling a file folder from his desk, "I had this prepared because I knew your truce wouldn't last very long. Inside here is a list of several questions that you have to ask each other and write a report about… using your own words. I will be the only one reading these papers, but I will know if you did the one for yourself instead of the other."

"You've got to be kidding!" exclaims Katsuya with wide eyes.

"I'm not. Then I will test you on what you wrote. Also, you will be staying with each other during this ordeal… either in Mr. Jounouchi's apartment or Mr. Kaiba's mansion," says Mr. Xi-lang.

"There's no way I'm moving in with him!" exclaims Seto with wide eyes, "I have my brother to care for!"

"Fine… Mr. Jounouchi will move into your mansion for the next two weeks, Mr. Kaiba, and if I find out that you are not living beneath the same roof, then you both will be suspended from school for the rest of the year!" exclaims Mr. Xi-lang.

Katsuya looks at Seto desperately.

Seto sees the look in Katsuya's eyes. "Fine. He can stay with me."

"Your assignment is due two weeks from today. You will deliver it to me personally and then I will test you on it after I have a chance to read them," says Mr. Xi-lang, "You are suspended from school for the rest of the day. I suggest you take this time to move Mr. Jounouchi's possessions to the mansion."

Katsuya takes the file folder from Mr. Xi-lang.

"Get your books and leave," says Mr. Xi-lang, "and be nice to each other!"

Seto and Katsuya stand and head out of the office with the list of questions. They head back to the classroom slowly.

Katsuya leans against the wall as his limp only seems to worsen.

"Does it still hurt?"

"I don't know if it will ever stop," whispers Katsuya.

"I could carry you," says Seto quietly.

Katsuya shakes his head and keeps moving.

Seto steps in front of Katsuya, keeping his back to the other boy.

"Piggyback this time?" whispers Katsuya.

Seto nods.

Katsuya wraps his arms around Seto's neck from behind, and Seto bends down to lift his legs from the floor.

Seto carries Katsuya to the door of their classroom before he sets him down. His heart sinks at the loss of touch caused by Katsuya removing his arms from his neck, but he ignores that feeling as Katsuya opens the door for them to enter the classroom. He follows the attractive blond into the room and down to their desks.

Yugi looks up at Katsuya with concerned eyes as Katsuya packs up his books.

"See you tomorrow, Yugi," says Katsuya as he limps back to the door with his bag of books.

Seto quickly grabs his books and crams them into his bag before following Katsuya out of the classroom. He closes the door firmly. "Give me your bag. I'll take the books out to the car. Then I'll come back to help you."

"I'll be okay," says Katsuya as Seto takes the bag from his hand.

"I don't believe you." Seto runs down the halls with the two bags of books.

Katsuya limps down the hall as quickly as he can. He's halfway to the door when he finally collapses to the floor.

The door ahead opens, and Seto steps inside.

Seto runs to Katsuya's side and falls to his knees in front of him. "I told you I didn't believe you."

"I can't walk anymore. It hurts too much," whispers Katsuya.

"Let me carry you," whispers Seto.

Katsuya wraps his arms around Seto's neck and nods.

Seto lifts Katsuya and carries him out to his Jaguar parked in front of the school. Then he sets him down in the passenger's seat. He hurries to climb into the driver's seat. "We're going to make one stop before your apartment."

"Where?"

"The hospital," says Seto, "so Dr. Takanai can examine you again."

"Who is Dr. Takanai?" asks Katsuya.

"The night you were attacked… I took you to the hospital. Dr. Takanai treated you," says Seto, "I thought you remembered some of that." He starts the engine and drives away from the school.

Katsuya remains silent, and he tries to remember that night, but he can't seem to remember any more after hearing Seto's voice amongst his attackers.

"I'm sorry, Jou," whispers Seto.

"I… I never even reported it to the police," says Katsuya, "I know I should have, but I didn't. The thought of what happened to me that night… and who did it… I never want to love again!"

"I reported it to the police."

Katsuya's eyes widen. "You… you what?"

"I reported your assault, and your rape, to the police. I took you to the hospital," says Seto, "Don't you remember?"

"I don't know what I remember…" Katsuya starts to cry and hides his face with his hands.

Seto drives as fast as he can to the hospital while he listens to the sounds of Katsuya crying in the seat beside him.

'If I wasn't driving I could just reach over and pull him into my arms. Forget what he said about touching him! He needs to be comforted!' thinks Seto, 'He needs to be held! It would be so easy if only I wasn't driving! I could hold him and kiss away his tears! What? Why would I want to kiss him? Even if it is just to try and comfort him. It's not like he's my brother. I would kiss Mokuba's tears away when he was hurt or crying, but why would I want to kiss away that… puppy's tears? Why do I even care that he's hurt and crying? I don't like him. I don't hate him, but I don't like him either. And I'm certainly not gay!'

Katsuya's sobs grow louder as Seto parks the car at the hospital.

'You may never get a better invitation!' thinks Seto quickly as he turns the engine off. He pulls Katsuya into his arms and strokes the blond hair with one hand while his other caresses the boy's back. "It's okay, Jou. No one can hurt you anymore. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise. It's okay."

"I told you not to touch me," says Katsuya in between sobs, but he doesn't push Seto away.

"I decided to take a chance that this was what you needed," says Seto squeezing Katsuya in his arms and resting his cheek against the top of Katsuya's head and moving his arms to rub Katsuya's back softly.

Katsuya cries into Seto's shoulder. His mind suddenly races back to the night his innocence died.

_Katsuya's Memory_

_I grabbed the wrist of the man raping me._

_"What are you doing, worthless mutt?" came a voice I know all too well… my classmate, my rival… Seto Kaiba!_

_End Memory_

"I shouldn't let you this close to me! Not after what you've done," chokes Katsuya, "but I can't help these mixed feelings I have!"

'Mixed feelings? Does that mean he likes me? Am I the crush he told Mrs. Iroki about?' thinks Seto. "Mixed feelings?"

Katsuya pushes Seto away and wipes his eyes. "Where are we?"

Seto looks around. "The hospital. You stay here, and I'll go get a wheelchair for you, Jou."

Katsuya nods.

Seto ignores the little voice inside his head whispering for him to kiss Katsuya, and he grabs the keys as he climbs from the car. He hurries into the building.

Katsuya wipes his tears away and sighs. 'I know he raped me, but he brought me to the hospital. He reported his cohorts to the police… he probably even got them off or else they're really pissed off at him. I hate him, and I love him, and I wish he would have kissed me!'

The door opens, and Katsuya jumps. He blushes as Seto lifts him out of the car and lowers him into a wheelchair.

"So what did you tell them?" asks Katsuya.

"Uh… what are we talking about?"

"When you brought me here the night of my attack… what did you tell the doctors? What did you tell the police?" asks Katsuya as Seto closes the car door.

"I told the doctor you had head injuries and had been raped," says Seto pushing Katsuya towards the hospital entrance, "I told the police everything I knew. If it is any consolation for you, your attackers all confessed and have pleaded guilty. They will be serving fifteen to thirty for their crimes against you."

"All of them?" asks Katsuya.

Seto chuckles. "What do you think?"

Katsuya hangs his head as Seto pushes him into the hospital.

A tall man walks up to Seto and Katsuya, and he smiles. "Nice to see you awake this time, Jou. I am Dr. Takanai. I treated you last time."

"Hello, doc," says Katsuya.

"Mr. Kaiba tells me that you are still in pain. I'd like to examine you again if you don't mind," says Dr. Takanai.

Katsuya glances towards Seto. "He waits here."

Seto nods and moves over to a chair in the waiting room.

Dr. Takanai pushes Katsuya away to examine him. "Kaiba told me you two aren't friends."

"No… try enemies," says Katsuya, "We hate each other. We're always fighting."

"Yet he was still really worried about you," says Dr. Takanai, "He called me yesterday because he was concerned about your limp. Have you been taking anything for the pain?"

"No… I didn't have anything to take," says Katsuya getting embarrassed.

"Will you be able to undress by yourself or will you need help?" asks Dr. Takanai.

Katsuya pushes himself to his feet and stables himself. "I think I can manage."

Dr. Takanai passes a hospital gown to Katsuya. "I'll be back soon. If you end up needing help, you can call for the nurse. Either a nurse or, if you prefer, Kaiba could come to help you."

"I don't want Kaiba to see me like this," says Katsuya pulling himself onto the examination table.

"All right," says Dr. Takanai walking out and closing the door.

Katsuya takes off his clothes and pulls the gown on, opting to leave the back untied. He doesn't wait very long before Dr. Takanai returns.

"Now… let's see what we can do for you," says Dr. Takanai.

"Was Kaiba really worried about me?"

"From what I could tell, yes," says Dr. Takanai, "He asked about your injury first. He was worried that maybe he had taken you from the hospital too soon. He wanted to know how to combat your pain, so I told him you should take extra-strength aspirin."

"The nurse at school gave me some of that yesterday," says Katsuya "It didn't seem to help, and I don't have anything at home to take."

"Yes. That was how he explained your malnutrition," says Dr. Takanai, "He was rather concerned with how much you might be able to eat now as well."

Katsuya closes his eyes as Dr. Takanai examines his body. "Did you tell him everything about me?"

"What exactly did you want to know if I told him?"

"I didn't want him to know that I'm not eating. I… just didn't want him to know," says Katsuya, "A… A-about my attack… what did you find out?"

"There was DNA from three men found," says Dr. Takanai, and he starts in on his detailed report of his findings while continuing to examine Katsuya's body.

* * *

Dr. Takanai pushes Katsuya's wheelchair out to the waiting room.

Seto sits impatiently, staring off into space and fidgeting with the pages of a magazine.

Katsuya looks at Seto and smiles when he sees him acting so impatient.

Seto glances towards the door expecting to see a nurse and some other patient, so it takes him a moment to realize these two people are the one's he's waiting for. He stands up quickly, dropping the magazine to the floor, and he rushes over to Katsuya and Dr. Takanai. "What's wrong?"

"He has a slight infection," says Dr. Takanai, "I recommend putting him on bed rest for a couple of days, and I have given him some prescriptions… one of which is an ointment he'll need assistance applying."

"Thank you, Dr. Takanai," says Seto.

"You're free to go now, Jou," says Dr. Takanai with a smile.

Katsuya stands up slowly. He leans into Seto's chest and whispers, "Let's go."

"To the pharmacy first," says Seto wrapping his arm around Katsuya's back. He guides Katsuya to the hospital's pharmacy.

Katsuya passes the prescription slips to the pharmacist.

"It will be about ten minutes," says the pharmacist.

Seto guides Katsuya over to a chair so that the blond can sit down. "You haven't said a word. Is something wrong?"

"Why are you doing all this for me?"

'Because I want you!' thinks Seto. "I want you to be well."

"I want to sleep forever," whispers Katsuya.

"I can't let you," whispers Seto.

Katsuya looks at Seto. His confusion shines in his honey-brown eyes.

Seto's handsome blue eyes stare adamantly into Katsuya's eyes and express his concerns better than any words.

Katsuya doesn't say anymore, and Seto doesn't ask. A little more than an hour later, Seto carries Katsuya into his apartment.

"It won't take me long to get my things. I'll have to write a note for my dad too," says Katsuya, "Not like he'd read it."

"Do you need help?" asks Seto.

"No…"

"Would you mind if I went to speak to Mrs. Iroki? We should tell her that you'll be staying with me for awhile," says Seto.

Katsuya smiles and nods. "Go on."

Seto heads out of the apartment. He knocks gingerly on Mrs. Iroki's door.

Mrs. Iroki opens her door with a smile. "Oh, hello, Seto, dear. It's rather early. Did something happen to Jou?"

"Well… we got into a fight at school and were kicked out for the rest of the day. The principal demands we live together for a few weeks so we can work out our differences," says Seto, "Could I come in? I would like to speak to you."

"Oh, yes!" Mrs. Iroki steps aside so Seto could step into her apartment. She closes the door.

"How did your son know he was gay?" blurts Seto so quickly that Mrs. Iroki barely hears it.

"I think Eikiji always knew. He was never attracted to the woman's anatomy. Why do you ask?" replies Mrs. Iroki.

"Jou… he's… hmph…"

"What?"

"Golden rays of sunshine reflecting off the autumn leaves," says Seto with a lustful sigh.

"Oh, my! Jou's changing your outlook on life! But you said you liked girls!" exclaims Mrs. Iroki.

_Seto's Memory_

_"Oh, let me help you with that, dear," said a gentle, feminine voice emerging from the apartment behind me._

_I held Jou in my arms and backed away from the door with him. I looked at the seventy-plus woman. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Mrs. Iroki, Jou's neighbor," said the gray-haired woman unlocking the door to Jou's apartment and placing the key into my hand. "It's so nice of you to bring Jou home like this. I was beginning to wonder if he would ever find a boyfriend."_

_"Boyfriend? I'm not his…"_

_"Oh? Are you just a friend then? I'm sorry. I just assumed that since you were carrying him and bringing him home so early that you didn't want his father to know you'd been having sex," said Mrs. Iroki, "I'm sorry."_

_"I happen to be a virgin," I said, "and I didn't know Jou was gay."_

_"Well, Jou doesn't like to tell too many people that, not even his closest friends. He's afraid they wouldn't quite understand," said Mrs. Iroki reaching out to brush a stray blond hair away from Jou's closed eyes, "He's such a loving boy."_

_"I love you too," mumbled Katsuya._

_"Do you have a moment, Mrs. Iroki? I would like to buy you a cup of coffee so we could talk some more," I said._

_Mrs. Iroki smiled. "I would like that."_

_"Wait here. I'm going to put Jou to bed," I said._

_"Be sure to kiss him good night when you tuck your boyfriend in… oh, I'm sorry! You said you weren't his boyfriend," said Mrs. Iroki, "Old age, you see… you tend to forget things." She opened the door for me._

_I carried Jou into the apartment and into his bedroom. I laid his sleeping body gently on the mattress and pulled the blanket around him. I gave him a small kiss on the forehead. 'I am not gay. This is only to please the woman.'_

_I dropped Jou's possessions beside his book bag and hurried out to where Mrs. Iroki waited. I closed the door. "Is there a coffee shop nearby?"_

_"Not for several blocks," said Mrs. Iroki._

_"We'll take my car," I said leading her downstairs, "So… if Jou didn't even tell his close friends that he's gay, how do you know?"_

_"His own father doesn't even know about his preference," said Mrs. Iroki, "but I had let it slip once that my youngest son was gay. So Jou came to me about six months ago, and he told me his secret because he knew I wouldn't judge him. He wanted some advice."_

_"What kind of advice?"_

_"He wanted to have some ideas for how to win the man of his dreams," said Mrs. Iroki sighing, "Such a sweet boy. I told him how my son, Eikiji, had won the heart of his current boyfriend. He hoped he could use some of those ideas to attract a special young man he has his eyes on, and such handsome eyes they are, don't you think?"_

_"Muddy brown does nothing for me," I said, but I blushed._

_"I think they look more like the golden rays of sunlight reflecting off the autumn leaves."_

_"So… what do you know about Jou's crush? Does he also like men?" I asked._

_"Jou doesn't know his crush's preference, I'm afraid," said Mrs. Iroki, "All he's told me is that his crush is tall, dark, and handsome with the most beautiful eyes that could make you go weak in the knees. That's why I thought it was you."_

_End Memory_

"I… thought I did. I've never really been attracted to anyone, and then suddenly, here I am… helping the one person who I thought I hated above all else," says Seto, "I know I don't hate Jou, and I know… I… I'm unsure. I've never been unsure before, Mrs. Iroki. I've always known what to do. I've always known what I feel and who I am. But now, Jou is confusing everything. I thought I liked girls, but now I don't know."

"Jou is very special," says Mrs. Iroki patting Seto's shoulder lightly, "and very kind-hearted. Please don't break his heart again."

"Again? I've never broken his heart!" Seto's eyes widen. "What did he tell you?"

"He told me everything about the night before we met," says Mrs. Iroki, "Please… don't hurt him like that again!"

"I don't want to hurt Jou! I don't want to see him in pain anymore!" exclaims Seto. He clenches his eyes closed, and his hands tighten into fists.

Mrs. Iroki smiles.

Katsuya walks into the apartment with a bag slung over his shoulder. "I'm ready to go, Kaiba."

Seto turns towards Katsuya and nods his head. "Let's go then."

"Behave yourselves boys," says Mrs. Iroki winking at Katsuya.

Katsuya smiles at Mrs. Iroki before he leads Seto out of the apartment. He blushes as he looks at the stairs. "Piggy back?"

Seto smirks at Katsuya and nods.

Katsuya climbs onto Seto's back, and Seto carefully descends the stairs with him on his back and his arms wrapped around his neck.

'It's nice having him close to me,' thinks Seto, 'I wonder if he feels the same.'

Katsuya nuzzles Seto's neck and closes his eyes, pretending to be asleep while he searches Seto's neck to find the spot where his rich scented cologne is the strongest. He finds it and inhales deeply. 'He smells so good…'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

The Night Innocence Died

By Hideki LaShae

Chapter Three

**_Soiled _**

Seto and Katsuya arrive at the Kaiba Mansion not long after leaving Katsuya's apartment building.

"Can you walk or will I need to carry you?" asks Seto with a glimmer in his eyes.

"I think I can walk," says Katsuya climbing from the Jaguar.

Seto climbs out of his car and grabs all of their bags- two of books, one of clothes, and a small bag of medicine. Then he leads Katsuya inside. "I think you should stay in bed for awhile, so I'll just show you to your room. Then I'll get you some water to take your medicine with."

"You don't have to," says Katsuya.

Seto grabs Katsuya's wrist and leads him up the grand staircase. He stops in front of a room with a carved Mahogany door. "This is Mokuba's room."

"Wow!" exclaims Katsuya looking at the Battle Ox, Mystic Horseman, and Rabid Horseman staring back at him from the woodcarving.

Seto leads Katsuya down the hallway a little further, and he stops in front of another carved door, a heavy oak wood.

"This has to be your room!" exclaims Katsuya looking at the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons carved into the door.

Seto smiles, a genuine smile.

Katsuya catches a glimpse of Seto's smile, and his cheeks redden. "Can I see your room?"

Seto blushes. "L… later."

"Okay," says Katsuya turning to face Seto, "Where am I staying?"

"Right across the hall," says Seto looking at the cherry wood door across the hall from his own room.

"R-really?" asks Katsuya looking at the plain door on the other side of the hallway.

Seto opens the door so Katsuya can enter the guest room, and he sets the bags inside to the side.

Katsuya steps into the room and looks around with wide eyes.

Seto leans against the doorframe with a half-smile plastered to his face. He revels in the sight of Katsuya staring awestruck at the extra-large room.

The bathroom door along the right-hand wall sits ajar so that Katsuya can see the hot tub within.

A large, but empty, walk-in closet rests on the left-hand wall.

The Queen-sized bed rests against the wall with the large windows.

Katsuya looks all around the room utterly amazed. He sees the large plasma screen TV and game station as well as the stereo, dresser and desk, complete with a computer. He falls to his knees, unable to support himself anymore.

"Jou!" exclaims Seto fearfully as he rushes to support Katsuya in a kneeling position, "Are you okay?"

"This room… it's amazing!" exclaims Katsuya turning his honey-brown eyes to Seto. His breathing hitches as he sees how close the brunet's face and tantalizing lips are to his own.

Seto's lips turn into a pleased smile. "I'm glad you like it."

"I do," whispers Katsuya.

Seto helps Katsuya to his feet and over to the bed.

"I'm okay… really," says Katsuya. He forces a smile.

"I'll go get you some water so you can take your medicine. Would you like something to eat?" asks Seto.

Katsuya blushes and looks away from Seto. "I am a little hungry."

Seto nods and heads to the door. He stops and speaks over his shoulder to Katsuya while trying to keep his face hidden from view. "The pharmacist explained to me how I need to apply the ointment to you. You might want to remove your pants. I'll help you when I return."

Katsuya blushes as Seto leaves, but he does as requested and removes his pants after kicking off his shoes. He unbuttons his uniform shirt and drops it on the foot of his bed with his pants. He sits down in his bed and covers himself with the blanket.

Seto returns to Katsuya's room with a tray holding a plate with two sandwiches and sliced apples and two glasses of glistening water. He stops just inside the door to lift the bag of medicine. Then he moves to the bed and places the tray on the nightstand. He pulls the bottle of pills from the bag and passes one pill and a glass of water to Katsuya.

Katsuya takes a sip of the delightful, lightly flavored water to wet his mouth before he tucks the pill into his mouth and swallows it with a gulp of water.

"Open up," says Seto with a smirk to tell Katsuya that he does this with Mokuba all the time when the younger boy is sick.

"I swallowed it!" exclaims Katsuya.

"I said… open up," says Seto firmly.

Katsuya opens his mouth so that Seto can see that he did in fact swallow the pill.

Seto lifts a piece of apple and quickly places it in Katsuya's open mouth, letting his finger brush gently against the bottom lip.

Katsuya closes his mouth and smiles as he chews up the piece of apple and swallows it. "Thank you."

"Now lie down on your stomach. I need to apply the ointment," says Seto pulling a package of latex gloves and a tube of ointment from the bag.

Katsuya blushes but he obeys.

Seto pulls the gloves on before lowering the blanket that covers Katsuya's white undershirt and navy blue boxer shorts. His hands move to Katsuya's waist. "Just relax."

Katsuya shivers as Seto pulls his underwear down to his knees. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He spreads his legs apart for Seto.

Seto massages some ointment around Katsuya's opening, and, with a liberal amount on his gloved finger, he slides his finger into the opening to massage the ointment into the inner walls.

Katsuya groans when the finger first slides into him. He doesn't remember that stinging sensation before, but he was in a great deal more pain that time as well. He tries to relax and blushes as he feels Seto massaging his inner wall.

Seto pulls his hand away when he hears Katsuya's pleasured moan. He blushes as he turns away and peels off the gloves. "You can get dressed now."

Katsuya pulls his boxers up as Seto heads into his bathroom. He lies down on his side and pulls the blanket over him again.

Seto returns after a moment without the gloves. He sits down beside Katsuya and pulls the plate onto the bed. "Eat as much as you can."

Katsuya props himself up on a pillow and lifts half a sandwich. He takes a bite of it and smiles. "This is really good. What is it?"

"Ham, lettuce, tomato, cheddar cheese, and a dressing made of mayonnaise and mustard," says Seto smiling, "I learned about it from a business associate from America. It covers all the major food groups."

"Aren't you going to eat?" asks Katsuya taking another bite.

"I'll eat what you can't finish," says Seto watching Katsuya eat, "When do we want," he adds with a sigh, "to start on those questions that bastard Xi-lang gave us?"

Katsuya lowers his sandwich and swallows the bite in his mouth. "I was hoping we could forget about that!"

"We can't," says Seto taking a drink from his own glass.

"Then we'll start after our snack," says Katsuya taking the last bite from his sandwich half in his hand. He lifts a slice of apple and holds it up towards Seto's mouth.

'He's trying to feed me! My puppy is trying to feed me… his master!' thinks Seto, 'Now I can't have that!' He takes the apple from Katsuya's hand, and he lowers it to Katsuya's lips. "I said you were to eat first."

Katsuya slumps his shoulders as he swallows his bite of sandwich. He opens his mouth and takes the apple.

Seto's finger runs across Katsuya's upper lip. 'His lips are so soft… and beautiful… and enticing! I must have them!'

Katsuya watches Seto bend closer to him. He doesn't quite comprehend why the handsome, successful, corporate CEO would be approaching him with that look of desire in his eyes. "Kaiba?"

"The people who live in this house call me Seto," says Seto quietly still closing the gap between him and Katsuya.

"S-Seto…" Katsuya closes his eyes.

'What am I thinking? I'm not gay! I can't kiss him!' thinks Seto, 'I need a distraction, quick! … Mokuba!' He sits up straight rather quickly. "Mokuba!"

"Moku-what?" asks Katsuya opening his eyes in disappointment.

"The limo driver has the day off, so I'll need to pick Mokuba up at school! Do you know what time it is?" asks Seto.

Katsuya looks at his watch. "Almost four."

"Eat as much as you can," says Seto, "I need to go get Mokuba!"

"You'll need strength," says Katsuya lifting a slice of apple.

Seto smiles and quickly takes the apple from Katsuya's hand. He kisses the fingers before he stands up. He blushes as he quickly kisses Katsuya's forehead. "We'll start our work after I return."

Katsuya blushes. He nods his head.

Seto hurries out of the room while Katsuya starts to eat the other half of his first sandwich.

* * *

Seto walks into Katsuya's room. He smiles when he sees the plate on the nightstand.

One complete sandwich has been eaten as well as nearly half the apple slices.

Seto walks up to the edge of the bed and brushes a strand of the blond hair away from Katsuya's closed eyes. "Are you awake?"

"I am now," whispers Katsuya opening his eyes. He smiles at Seto.

"I didn't mean to wake you," says Seto.

Katsuya looks over at the plate on the nightstand. "You didn't eat your snack."

"I just got back," says Seto lifting a slice of apple and holding it to Katsuya's lips.

Katsuya shakes his head.

Seto shrugs and places the apple in his own mouth. "What did you do with those questions?"

"In my bag," says Katsuya.

Seto heads back to the door and lifts Katsuya's bag of books. He returns to the bed and passes the bag to Katsuya. He lifts the plate and his glass of water and moves around the bed, settling himself on Katsuya's other side to eat his sandwich.

Katsuya pulls the file folder, a notebook, and a pen from his bag. "So… should I start asking you questions first or do you want to go first?"

"I'm eating. You ask the questions," says Seto before placing the last bite of his half-sandwich into his mouth.

Katsuya pulls out the first sheet of questions. He settles himself on his side facing Seto and opens the notebook. "Okay, first question… What is your full name?"

Seto chews up the bite of his sandwich in his mouth and doesn't answer.

"That's easy, Seto Kaiba," says Katsuya.

"No," says Seto swallowing.

"What?" asks Katsuya looking at Seto with wide eyes, "Then what is your name, Seto?"

"Sagara… Seto Sagara Kaiba… Mokuba doesn't even remember our last name before we went to the orphanage. I have tried to forget it, but I can't. Sagara was my name before I went to the orphanage with Mokuba," explains Seto.

Katsuya quickly writes down the answer.

"Next question," says Seto lifting the other half of his sandwich and taking a bite.

"Okay… tell me about your family. There's your little brother, Mokuba, and your stepbrother Noah… Stepfather Gozaburo too… How do we explain what happened to them?" asks Katsuya, "I don't think Mr. Xi-lang will be too accepting of a story where we say they were trapped inside a computer."

"We'll say that Gozaburo abandoned Mokuba and I after I took over Kaiba Corp," says Seto watching Katsuya write as he quickly finishes his sandwich. He leans back against the oak headboard. "Sagara."

"What?" asks Katsuya pausing in his writing.

"Megumi Sagara, my birth mother. I don't remember much about her, just long black hair and silver eyes. Mokuba gets his looks from her. My birth father, Sano Sagara, looked rather like me," says Seto closing his eyes, "They disappeared when Mokuba was very young. He doesn't even remember them."

"What happened to them?" asks Katsuya.

"I don't know. They just disappeared."

Katsuya lifts a slice of apple from the plate and holds it up towards Seto's mouth. "Seto… here, boy!"

Seto opens his eyes and looks at the apple being offered to him. "Pretending I'm a dog now, mutt?"

Katsuya blushes and turns his eyes away from Seto's glare.

"I'll let it slide this once, puppy," says Seto taking the apple slice and Katsuya's fingers into his mouth. He sucks on the fingers lightly as he pulls back away from Katsuya's hand. "Thank you, Jou."

Katsuya blushes and writes down the information about Sano and Megumi Sagara. "Next question… birth date?"

"April twenty-seventh," says Seto lifting a piece of apple and sticking it into his mouth. He takes a drink of his water.

"Twenty-seven! That's just over a week away! How old will you be?" asks Katsuya. He smiles.

"Seventeen."

Katsuya writes the date on his paper. "Are you planning a party?"

"No. Mokuba and I only celebrate his birthday. We never celebrate mine. He gives me a gift every year, but that's it," says Seto, "My birthday isn't important."

"Yes it is!" exclaims Katsuya sitting up quickly. He gasps in pain.

Seto's eyes widen. "Jou!"

"I'm okay, Seto," says Katsuya, "I just moved too fast."

Seto grabs Katsuya's shoulders and tries to force him back into a lying position.

"Your birthday is important!" exclaims Katsuya, "You should celebrate it somehow!"

"We'll discuss it later. Now lie down," says Seto.

Katsuya leans into Seto's arms. "Next question. What are your hobbies?"

"Duel monsters… computer programming," says Seto as he holds Katsuya.

Katsuya starts writing down the list.

"Running Kaiba Corp… taking care of Mokuba," says Seto, "and swimming in the moonlight."

"Skinny dipping?" asks Katsuya raising an eyebrow at Seto as he finishes writing. He lifts a bite of the apple to Seto's lips.

"Yes. I like the sense of freedom," says Seto blushing. He takes the apple and chews it slowly. He tightens his arms around Katsuya. "Next question…"

Katsuya looks at the paper and blushes. "Um… have you ever been kissed?"

"What?" asks Seto pushing himself away from Katsuya.

"That's the next question. Have you ever been kissed?"

"What the hell kinds of questions are these?" exclaims Seto backing away from Katsuya.

Katsuya blushes. "The most personal ones."

Seto lifts the plate of sliced apples and climbs off the bed with it. He walks around and places it on the tray.

"Could you pass me my glass?"

Seto lifts Katsuya's glass and passes it to him.

Katsuya places his left hand over his stomach and forces some of the water down his throat. "Thank you."

Seto takes the glass again and replaces it on the nightstand. "Does your stomach hurt you?"

"I just ate a little too much," says Katsuya, "I'm not used to having food. Come lie down, and we'll finish this."

Seto returns to the other side of the bed and lies down beside Katsuya.

"Now, come on, Seto! I'm sure you've kissed tons of pretty girls! Just give me a number!" exclaims Katsuya.

"None." Seto's cheeks turn pink. "I've never kissed anyone before. I always thought if I initialized the kiss then I wanted it to be with someone special who meant a lot to me."

Katsuya's cheeks redden as he writes down the answer 'Never been kissed.'

"Next?"

'What would you do if I gave you a kiss right now?' thinks Katsuya as his heartbeat quickens and his face reddens even more.

"Next question?"

Katsuya looks at the paper and reads the question to himself. 'I'll save that one for a little bit.'

"Are you sleeping, mutt?" asks Seto.

"What would you do if someone you knew came up to you and kissed you on the mouth?" asks Katsuya trying to hide his face so his embarrassment doesn't show.

"Was anyone else watching in your… hypothetical world?" asks Seto trying not to blush.

"No. You and that person were just… alone," says Katsuya, "What would you do if someone kissed you?"

"Male or female?" Seto blushes.

"Does it matter?"

"I think my reaction might differ between various people."

"Okay… how about some examples? What if Anzu cornered you in the library and kissed you?" asks Katsuya.

"I'd shove her away and tell her to never touch me again," says Seto.

"What about if Yugi tripped and knocked you over so your lips met when you landed on the floor?"

'He wants to know how I'd react if he kissed me, but he's trying to be coy about it. Just shut up and kiss me, Jou! … What? I'm not gay! I don't want to kiss him!' thinks Seto. He shakes his head. "Yugi would receive a fist to his jaw."

"And Marie… if she kissed you?"

"Fist."

"Um… what about Mai? What if she came to challenge you and kissed you instead?" asks Katsuya smiling.

"I'd let her finish her kiss then tell her not to touch me again!"

"And if Ryou kissed you?"

"Dressed as a boy or a girl?"

"In his school uniform," says Katsuya.

"Hmm… what would I do… probably just push him away," says Seto, "Anyone else?"

"Yeah. One more," says Katsuya blushing a reddish-purple.

"Go ahead," says Seto shifting his body to be a bit more comfortable. He places his hands beneath his head and spreads his legs apart. 'Now all you have to do is roll on top of me, puppy, and I'll be completely at your mercy when you kiss me.'

"What if I just rolled over, pushed you down, and kissed you right now," says Katsuya.

"I'd let you finish your kiss. What I'd do afterwards depends on how good of a kiss it was," says Seto.

"If it was good?"

"I might ask you to do it again."

"If it was also my first kiss and it totally sucked?"

"I'd tell you that you need to practice more," says Seto smiling at Katsuya. 'Now kiss me! We can practice on each other! … No, don't kiss me! I'm so not gay!'

Katsuya swallows hard and slides closer to Seto. 'Should I kiss him? Or should I not?'

'Don't kiss me… please do, puppy… don't kiss me, you filthy mutt… kiss me then I'll give you a bath to make you clean! I'll touch your body, massage your long, perfect penis, and drink in the sweetness of your lips. Kiss me!' thinks Seto desperately, 'Who the hell are you that keeps begging my puppy to kiss me? … I'm Seto Kaiba, and I love my puppy… No, I don't! I'm not gay!'

"Seto?" asks Katsuya sliding up so his body brushes against Seto's, "You look deep in thought. What are you thinking of?"

"My first kiss," says Seto moving his right arm to wrap around Katsuya, "I wonder what it will be like. Will I enjoy it?"

"I hope so," says Katsuya.

Seto closes his eyes. "I'm so tired."

"Why?"

"I spent most of last night carrying food up to your apartment. The elevator's broken, remember?"

"You could take a nap if you want," says Katsuya, "I wouldn't mind. We could finish the questions later."

"All right, but don't let me sleep too long." Seto takes a deep breath and relaxes against Katsuya. He drifts quickly to sleep.

"You have me so confused, Seto Kaiba," whispers Katsuya once he hears Seto's steady breathing, "I don't know anything when I'm around you. I think I hate you. I think I love you. I think I just can't live my life without you." He kisses Seto's cheek before he relaxes and also falls asleep.

* * *

Mokuba creeps into the room after having knocked loudly for over five minutes. His eyes widen at the sight before him.

Seto sleeps peacefully in the bed with his left arm beneath his head and his right arm around Katsuya.

Katsuya rests his head on Seto's chest as he sleeps with both his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Mokuba smiles. "Seto's got a boyfriend!"

Seto and Katsuya continue to sleep.

"Seto! Jou!" shouts Mokuba.

Seto jumps as he wakes. He sees Katsuya lifting his blond head from his chest and yawning. Then his eyes dart to Mokuba standing at the open doorway, and his blue eyes widen. "Mokuba!"

"Mokuba?" asks Katsuya sitting up with wide eyes and looking at the raven-haired boy who smiles at them.

"It's dinner time!" exclaims Mokuba.  
Katsuya's stomach growls loudly.

"We'll be down in a minute, Mokie," says Seto.

Mokuba nods and heads out of Katsuya's room.

"Get dressed," says Seto climbing from the bed, "I'll show you to the dining room. We'll have to reapply the medicine after dinner as well. Then we can continue that assignment, or I can leave you alone to watch some TV or something."

"We'll see," says Katsuya, "Uh… you're not planning on telling Mokuba what happened to me, are you?" He blushes. "Especially the medicine part."

Seto smirks. "There is no way I'm telling my little brother I have to touch your butt!"

Katsuya climbs out of bed and puts his uniform pants back on. "Thanks, Seto."

"You should unpack after dinner too," says Seto, "I do not want to see you dressed in your school uniform at every meal."

Katsuya hangs his head as he pulls his uniform shirt on. He leaves it unbuttoned.

"I have some clothes I'd like you to have. They're about your size and would look…" Seto takes a deep breath. 'Go on, say it! That silk shirt and tight black jeans would look so sexy on my puppy!'

Katsuya raises his eyebrows.

"Attractive on you," says Seto, but he thinks, 'Coward! Why couldn't I just say it! I like him!'

Katsuya smiles.

"Maybe even sexy… to the people who might be attracted to a puppy like you," says Seto blushing.

"In that case, I'll accept," says Katsuya blushing. His stomach growls again.

"We'd best go down for dinner," says Seto gently taking Katsuya's hand, "You're hungry."

"Dinner. Do you know what we're having?" asks Katsuya pulling Seto from his bedroom.

"Actually, no," says Seto leading Katsuya down the stairs, "The cook, Rissa, prepares the menu. I don't know what I'm having until I sit down to eat it."

"What if you're not in the mood for it?" asks Katsuya. He trips and falls onto Seto's back. "I'm sorry!"

Seto chuckles. "You did that on purpose!"

'So maybe I did,' thinks Katsuya, blushing as Seto lifts him into a piggyback ride.

"If you wanted a ride, you just had to ask," says Seto blushing slightly.

"Oh, I want to ride," says Katsuya resting his head on Seto's shoulder. 'I want to ride you like a cowboy all night long, but you wouldn't let me control you… dominate you. You wouldn't let me make love to you.'

Seto carries Katsuya to the dining room and sets him down beside a chair.

"So… what did you two do to become friends?" asks Mokuba smiling.

"We…"

"Later, Mokuba," says Seto.

Mokuba chuckles knowingly. "I hope you like Oden, Jou! That's what Rissa made for dinner!"

"I love Oden!" exclaims Katsuya.

* * *

"I'll get those clothes that I said you could have," says Seto, "while you undress so I can apply the medicine. There's a basket in the bathroom where you can leave your uniform… and any other clothes you wish to be cleaned."

Katsuya nods before Seto closes the door behind him. He heads into the bathroom and starts to pull off his clothes. He drops his clothing into the wicker basket and sits down on the toilet, gasping in pain as he tries to clear his body of the impurities.

Seto returns to the bedroom and moves around it as he places the articles of clothing he brought away. He calls into the bathroom. "Are you all right in there, mutt?"

A gasp of pain from Katsuya forces Seto to race into the bathroom.

"I'm okay," says Katsuya standing up feebly.

"You suck at lying!" exclaims Seto, "Sit back down. I'll run a bath so we can clean you up before we apply your medicine. Then you'll need to take your antibiotic." He moves over to the Jacuzzi-hot tub and starts to fill it with warm water.

Katsuya sits back down on the toilet. "You know… it would probably be easier to hire a nurse."

"Easier? Yes, but also more expensive. I've spent enough money on you for awhile," says Seto.

"But then you wouldn't have to touch me. I know you don't like doing this," says Katsuya, "You don't even like me. You shouldn't have to help me like this!"

"Do you hate me, Jou?"

"Sometimes I do, but sometimes I don't."

"That's how I feel about you," says Seto feeling the temperature of the water, "and while it is thoroughly embarrassing to be doing all this for you, truthfully I wouldn't trust your care to anyone else." He turns the water off and moves away from the tub as he starts to unbutton his shirt. "Into the tub, Jou."

Katsuya stands and climbs into the tub, letting himself sink into the therapeutic water.

"Touching you isn't that bad," says Seto pulling off his uniform shirt and dropping it into the basket. He pulls off his white shirt and dumps it into the basket. He kneels beside Katsuya and sticks his hands into the water. He cups some water and raises it up Katsuya's chest as it slides through his fingers.

"Uh… Seto?"

"Hmm… Jou?"

"Couldn't you come in here with me?" asks Katsuya blushing.

"You just want to see me naked, you pervert!" exclaims Seto blushing.

"Sorry," says Katsuya as Seto backs away from the tub. He leans forward into the water. 'Well… maybe I am a pervert. I do want to see him naked.'

Seto slides off his shoes and removes his pants. He drops his pants on the floor as he pulls his boxers off. He leaves his underwear on the floor beside his pants. "I hope you're happy!"

Katsuya turns to look at Seto, and his face turns bright red as he looks at the newly exposed flesh. He nods his head.

Seto climbs into the bathtub with Katsuya and sinks into the water.

"Does it bother you that I'm gay?" asks Katsuya.

"No… why should it?"

"It would bother a lot of people," says Katsuya, "Are you gay? Is that why it doesn't bother you?"

"I am not gay!" exclaims Seto lifting the bar of soap, "Now let me wash your back!"

Katsuya sits in front of Seto.

Seto scrubs Katsuya's back and takes extra care when washing his buttocks and the sensitive opening. 'Now… it would be so easy to just wrap my arms around him and wash the rest of him, especially his cock. I bet I could get him so hard he would beg me to take him and help him heal. Only love can heal the pain he feels… What am I thinking? I do not want to touch his dick! I do not want to have sex with him! I especially don't want to see him aroused! I do not love him, and I am not gay!'

"You're being quiet. Is something wrong?" asks Katsuya.

"Just thinking," whispers Seto into Katsuya's ear as his hands start to scrub the blond's chest.

"About?"

'Having the most passionate night of sex with you that any of us could imagine… what the hell?' thinks Seto. "Oh… about our homework. Did you want to continue on it after our bath?"

"Just for a little while. You can ask me the questions this time. We'll finish yours another time," says Katsuya.

"All right," says Seto placing the bar of soap in Katsuya's hand, "Wet your hair and I'll wash it for you."

Katsuya ducks beneath the water and comes up in Seto's arms. He smiles as Seto blushes. "I'm ready."

"What do you normally use?" asks Seto reaching towards the bottles of shampoo and conditioner along the edge.

"My dad buys the cheapest stuff in the world… if he even bothers to buy it at all… He has a problem," says Katsuya slumping his shoulders.

"Financial?" asks Seto moving his hand from the cheap shampoo he had been reaching for and grabbing instead the best shampoo money can buy, his personal favorite.

"Yeah. He gives all his money to the bar," says Katsuya.

Seto starts to work the shampoo into Katsuya's golden-blond locks. "He's an alcoholic? Is that why you didn't have any food?"

"Yeah," says Katsuya washing his chest and stomach while Seto massages his scalp. He closes his eyes and leans against Seto's chest.

"Does this feel good?" whispers Seto continuing to massage Katsuya's scalp with his hands covered in lather from the shampoo.

"Really good," whispers Katsuya.

"And your father… does he ever hurt you when he's drunk?"

_Katsuya's Memory_

_I sat in my bedroom trying to finish the last bit of homework. It was some stupid thing for my art class. I'd do my math work in the morning before class. I heard a key scraping the lock to the apartment, so I got up and walked into the living room. I looked out the peephole to see my father. I unlocked the door and swung it open._

_"Hey, son! Help yer… hiccup… old man to bed!" exclaimed my dad falling into my arms._

_"Been out drinking again, Dad?" I asked pulling his keys from the door. I pulled him into our apartment and helped him into the slightly larger bedroom._

_My father collapsed onto his bed._

_"Have you eaten anything?" I asked._

_"Mmm-hmm… at the… hiccup… bar," said my father._

_I stared at dad as he fell asleep. I sighed as I headed back out to close and lock the door. I dropped dad's keys on the small table beside the door, and my stomach growled. I searched the kitchen from top to bottom and only found a couple of ice cubes and one moldy slice of bread._

_End Memory_

"He's never hurt me… not drunk or sober," says Katsuya.

Seto finishes massaging the shampoo into all of Katsuya's scalp and hair. He lowers Katsuya into the water gently and runs his hand through the blond hair as he rinses out the shampoo. He lifts Katsuya back up. "I'm glad he hasn't hurt you. I don't want anyone to hurt you."

"You don't have to worry about me," says Katsuya.

"But I already do," whispers Seto grabbing his favorite conditioner and starting to apply it to the soft blond locks.

Katsuya relaxes and lets Seto finish with his hair.

"Are you all clean now?" asks Seto after rinsing the conditioner from Katsuya's hair, "Washed everything?"

"Yeah," says Katsuya blushing.

'Damn! That means I have no reason to touch him anymore!' Seto smirks to himself and takes the soap from Katsuya. "Let's just double-check."

Katsuya blushes reddish-purple as Seto's hands move the bar of soap down his chest and across his stomach. He gasps in shock as Seto's hands start to wash his genitals.

"I won't hurt you, puppy."

"I'm not a puppy," whispers Katsuya.

"You're my puppy," whispers Seto moving his hands from Katsuya's body and placing the soap in the soap dish. He clears his throat and blushes. "We should get out now and go tend to your medication."

Katsuya nods and moves away from Seto.

Seto climbs quickly from the tub and wraps a towel around his waist. He grabs a second towel and holds it out to Katsuya.

Katsuya climbs from the tub and blushes as he dries himself off. "I'll be in bed."

"I'll just be a few moments," says Seto.

Katsuya heads out into the bedroom with the towel wrapped around his waist.

'He was trying to arouse me with his innocence, and he was succeeding!' thinks Seto drying himself off and looking down at his arousal, 'No! You're not getting any! My puppy is too injured for you to have any!' An image flashes through his mind, and he sees the blond teenager lying on his back beneath him. His dream self thrusts into the willing boy with determination. 'No!' screams his mind, 'I do not want to have sex with him! I'm not gay! I'm not gay!'

"Seto?" calls Katsuya from the bedroom.

Seto quickly pulls on his boxers and his pants. He dries his chest again and tosses the towel into the basket. He grabs the latex gloves from the medicine cabinet and walks into the bedroom pulling them on. "I'm right here."

"I thought you forgot about me," says Katsuya rolling onto his stomach.

"I could never do that," says Seto removing the towel from Katsuya's waist. He lifts the tube of medicine and squeezes some out onto his gloves. He massages some of the ointment around Katsuya's opening. With the ointment encasing his gloved finger, he slides it slowly inside Katsuya's opening and massages the inner walls.

Katsuya closes his eyes and relaxes.

Seto rubs and caresses Katsuya's inside. He looks at the expression on Katsuya's face, but he can't quite seem to figure out what emotion it's portraying. "Does it hurt, puppy?"

Katsuya opens his eyes a little and looks at Seto with a half-lidded gaze. "It stung a little when you entered, but it doesn't hurt at all."

'Oh, so that's it. He's not in pain. He's enjoying it!' thinks Seto continuing to massage the inner walls, 'Far be it for me to take away his source of pleasure. He doesn't get nearly enough enjoyment in life. My poor puppy. But the second you make a sound to voice your enjoyment, it's over.'

As if Katsuya heard Seto's thoughts, he bites his bottom lip to silence the moan in his throat.

Seto smiles and continues. He works for several minutes.

Katsuya moans contentedly.

"All done," says Seto pulling his finger from inside Katsuya, "There are some pajamas in the closet you can change into. I'll get you some water to take your pills with."

"Thank you for helping me, Seto," says Katsuya as Seto heads into the bathroom pulling the gloves off. He waits for a moment before climbing from the bed. He finds that the pain of walking has lessened somewhat. He finds a pair of royal blue, silk pajamas in the walk-in closet, and he quickly pulls them on. He doesn't notice Seto leave the room, nor does he bother putting on underwear. He heads back to bed and lies down on his side.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

The Night Innocence Died

By Hideki LaShae

Chapter Four

**_Crushed _**

After several minutes, Seto returns with a small bowl of grapes and a large glass of the sparkling, flavored water.

"You're going to question me now, aren't you?" asks Katsuya indicating the questions and notebook still on his bed, on the other side.

"Exactly," says Seto handing the glass to Katsuya as he sits up. He opens the bottle and passes a pill to Katsuya.

Katsuya swallows the pill with a sip of water.

Seto takes the water and grapes around to the other side of the bed and sets them on the nightstand. He moves the papers as he climbs into bed on top of the blanket. Then he places the bowl in between Katsuya and himself. He turns the page of the notebook.

Katsuya lies down on his side facing Seto. "What's first?"

"Full name."

"Katsuya Jounouchi."

"Tell me about your family," says Seto lifting a grape to Katsuya's lips.

Katsuya takes the grape and chews on it for a moment before swallowing. "There's my little sister, Shizuka. She's my inspiration. I look to her when I need to be better at something, and even when she's far away, she still manages to give me the strength and courage I need. I would do anything for her… anything at all."

"I know you would," says Seto writing on his paper.

Katsuya lifts a grape and holds it up to Seto.

Seto takes the grape and starts to chew on it.

"My mother… Sulia Jounouchi. We don't get along. I never really forgave her for separating Shizuka and I," says Katsuya, "I love Mom, but we don't understand each other. She hated it when I joined the gang. She hated it when I left them. The only thing she ever approved of was me getting second place in the Duel Monsters Tournament so I got the money for Shizuka's operation, but she hated me being a part of the tournament."

"Jou?"

Katsuya shoves another grape into Seto's mouth to shut him up. "And there's my dad… Kogageru Jounouchi… the drunk. What's there to say? He indulges in booze while I starve to death! I've gotten good at stealing from him, usually only a few bucks at a time, so that I can buy something to eat. I usually don't get much from him, but the other night I had hit the jackpot. I swiped twenty bucks from him which was taken from me by my attackers."

Seto stares at Katsuya. 'So that's why he was out so late at night.'

"And that's all I have to say about that," says Katsuya. He lifts another grape to Seto's lips.

Seto takes the grape as he writes down the information. Then he lifts a grape to Katsuya's lips.

Katsuya blushes and takes the grape. "Next?"

"Birthday?"

"I turn seventeen on May ninth," says Katsuya, "You're only a little bit older than I am."

"Are you planning a party?" asks Seto.

"Yugi throws me a small bash every year since we became friends. You're invited," says Katsuya, "Next question… hobbies right?"

"Why are you inviting me to your birthday party?" asks Seto.

"Because I… I… want you to be there," says Katsuya.

Seto smiles. "I will."

Katsuya smiles happily.

"Now your hobbies…"

"Duel Monsters! Just duel monsters!" exclaims Katsuya.

Seto writes down the answer. "Okay, Jou… have you ever been kissed?"

"Not really. Shizuka kisses me on the cheek, but I don't consider it a kiss. She's my sister!" exclaims Katsuya, "No. I've never been kissed before."

Seto reads the next question to himself. 'So he was playing with me earlier!'

Katsuya props himself up on his elbows. "Water?"

Seto passes the glass to Katsuya and watches him take a small drink before passing the glass back. He sets the glass on the nightstand. "What would you do if someone you knew came up to you and kissed you on the mouth?"

"Are we alone?"

"Just the two of you."

"I'd go weak in the knees and collapse into their arms so they'd be forced to hold me tightly while I kissed them back… but only if I liked them!" exclaims Katsuya blushing.

Seto smirks. He lifts a grape to Katsuya's lips. "Here, puppy."

Katsuya takes the grape and eats it slowly. "I'm full now so I'll feed you."

Seto smiles as Katsuya places grape after grape into his mouth.

Katsuya moves the empty bowl to his nightstand.

"Next question… have you ever had sex?" asks Seto, "And I don't mean being raped. Have you ever made love?"

"No… I was stolen… the one thing that I had which I could truly call my own. The only thing I had to offer my lover has been stolen from me! Who would ever want me like this?"

'I do,' thinks Seto. "There is someone out there who doesn't care that you've been hurt. That person will love you for the wonderful person you are!"

Katsuya curls up into a ball. "Why me? Why did they do this to me? What have I done to deserve all this?"

"It's not your fault, Jou!" exclaims Seto.

Katsuya bursts into tears.

Seto pulls Katsuya into his arms so Katsuya cries against his chest.

"Why me?" asks Katsuya.

"There is no reason," says Seto trying to comfort Katsuya. He runs his hands up and down Katsuya's back in a gentle manner as he coaxes the blond to let it all out.

Katsuya wraps his arms tightly around Seto's back and pulls himself as close as he can. He cries uncontrollably into the smooth flesh.

'Never kissed anyone before. I always thought if I initialized the kiss then I wanted it to be someone special who meant a lot to me. Katsuya's someone special. He's my puppy. He does mean a lot to me. I like him. I like him a lot. I love my puppy. I should kiss him… to comfort him… to show him that someone will still love him even though he's been hurt… to show him that I love him. He's been hurt by love… well, he's been hurt by an expression of love, sex… so the best way to heal him emotionally is to heal him through love and heal him through expressions of love. I will heal you, puppy! But that doesn't mean I'm gay,' thinks Seto caressing Katsuya's back as he cries.

"I shouldn't have been out there! If I wasn't walking along that dark street, this would have never happened!"

"And no one would have ever known that you're starving to death!" exclaims Seto pulling Katsuya away just enough to kiss his forehead, "Then you would have died from everyone's ignorance. I'm sorry this happened to you. I wouldn't wish this on anyone, but I'm glad that it enabled me to find out what's happening to you. I couldn't help you if I didn't know!" He kisses the tears away from Katsuya's cheeks.

Katsuya loosens his grip on Seto and crawls into his lap. His tears continue to roll from his eyes, but his body is no longer racked with his sobs.

Seto wraps his arms around Katsuya comfortingly and cradles him in his arms.

Katsuya rests his head against Seto's shoulder and closes his eyes. Within a matter of moments, with tears still falling from his eyes, he drifts to sleep.

"Jou?" whispers Seto wiping the salt water from the soft cheeks.

Katsuya snuggles closer to Seto.

Seto smiles. "How can I give you your first kiss if you're asleep?"

Katsuya doesn't answer. He just cuddles closer to Seto.

Seto holds Katsuya in a warm embrace and relaxes. He enjoys the tingling sensation he gets from holding his classmate so close to him.

"I … you," mumbles Katsuya in his sleep.

"Huh, Jou?" whispers Seto, "What's that you say?"

"I … you, Seto…"

"One more time," whispers Seto blushing.

Katsuya takes a deep breath of Seto's scent, but he doesn't speak again.

Seto shifts Katsuya in his arms and lays him down on the bed.

"Don't go," mumbles Katsuya.

Seto moves their homework assignment to the nightstand, and he pulls the blanket over Katsuya. Then he lies down and places one arm over Katsuya's midsection to comfort him with his presence. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

Seto sighs as he watches Katsuya sleeping. 'He looks so peaceful. I hate to wake him up, but we need to get ready for school. Maybe I should wake him with a kiss… no, I want him to be awake to enjoy it.'

Katsuya's eyes slowly open. "Hungry… so hungry."

"We'll head down for breakfast," says Seto, "right after I give you your medicine."

"Could it wait until after breakfast, please?" asks Katsuya sitting up slowly.

"Take your pill now. The rest can wait," says Seto passing Katsuya the now warm glass of water.

Katsuya grabs his pill bottle and swallows one of the pills.

"Besides hungry, how do you feel, puppy?" asks Seto.

"I feel weak. I feel really weak," says Katsuya, "but I think the pain might be under control now."

Seto climbs from the bed and moves to help Katsuya stand.

Katsuya stumbles into Seto's arms as his knees buckle. "I don't think I can do this. It hurts worse than ever now!"

"I'll carry you," says Seto lifting Katsuya into his arms. He carries him out of the bedroom.

Katsuya wraps his arms around Seto's neck.

"I want you to stay home today," says Seto carrying Katsuya into the dining room and setting him down by a chair, "Dr. Takanai is right about you being restricted to bed rest. I will allow your friends to come by and visit you this afternoon. You should tell them the truth about what happened to you."

"I can't… I don't want to believe it myself," says Katsuya hanging his head in shame.

Seto passes a plate of sausage and scrambled eggs to Katsuya.

Katsuya eats hungrily and manages to finish a little over half his food.

"They are your friends. Don't you think they deserve to know a few things at least? That you are gay, for example, and anorexic," says Seto. He clears his own plate of food while keeping an eye on Katsuya.

"I'll tell them when I'm ready," says Katsuya. He takes a drink of apple juice. "Where's Mokuba?"

"Mokuba's probably still asleep. Breakfast is usually cold by the time he gets down to it," says Seto, "Are you finished?"

"Yes," says Katsuya standing.

Seto stands and moves to Katsuya's side.

Katsuya leans against Seto as they walk back towards the stairs. "I don't feel as weak now. I must have been really hungry."

"You couldn't tell from the amount you ate," says Seto, "but your stomach is rather small right now." He helps Katsuya up the stairs and to his room. "Now, it's time for your medicine."

Katsuya heads to the bed while Seto locks the door.

Seto heads into the bathroom to pull on the latex gloves, and he returns to the bed to apply the ointment to Katsuya's torn body. "I'll have Rissa bring you a mid-morning snack and lunch. Eat as much of it as you can, but don't feel like you need to eat it all. Just relax today. I'll be home in time to bring you an afternoon snack, but then I'll have to do some work. A business like Kaiba Corp won't run itself. We'll finish that questionnaire tomorrow evening."

"All right," says Katsuya nodding as he covers himself with the blanket again.

Seto quickly kisses Katsuya's forehead before heading into the bathroom removing his gloves. He comes out after a moment. "Sleep well."

"I will, Seto," says Katsuya.

Seto unlocks the door and heads out.

* * *

Yugi sits down in his desk. He looks at Katsuya's empty seat. He doesn't even notice Seto slide a folded piece of paper onto his desk. He sighs and opens his textbook. That's when he sees the note on his desk. He grabs it and opens it as quickly as he can.

'Yugi. There is no need to worry about Jounouchi. He is perfectly safe where he is. He was feeling unwell this morning due to his ankle, so he stayed at my mansion. Principal Xi-lang insisted Jou and I stay at my mansion together as punishment for our fight yesterday. You and Jou's other friends are welcome to come by and visit him after school today to see for yourself that he is in fact still alive. Kaiba.'

Yugi glances at Seto's back and smiles.

"Does anyone know where Jounouchi is?" asks Sensei.

"Kaiba probably had him killed," says Marie.

"I am tired of your disruptions, Marie! I don't know what kind of school you were at last which allowed your kind of behavior, but it will not be tolerated in this school!" exclaims Sensei, "Do I make myself clear, young lady?"

"Sorry, but I'm not young!" exclaims Marie standing up fiercely, "I'm five thousand years old!"

"What!" exclaim the other students in surprise.

Nefertiri stands up quickly and throws her ankh necklace at her near look-alike.

Marie grabs the ankh and a jolt rattles her body.

"Ahm kum Ra! Ahm kum Dei!" exclaims Nefertiri.

Marie falls to her knees. "I'm okay now, Nefertiri."

"What just happened?" asks Ryou.

"Marie has been possessed by a spirit from the past. That is part of the reason we are in Japan now," says Nefertiri.

Sensei sits down in her chair and shakes her head. "Why me, God? Why me?"

"Can't you just get an exorcist?" asks Anzu.

"We've tried," says Marie standing, "Our only hope is banishing my spirit back into the Millennium Scale!"

"We'll help you find the Millennium Scale!" exclaims Honda.

Marie and Nefertiri nod. They both sit down again.

"You may continue, Sensei," says Marie.

* * *

"Jou's in here," says Mokuba leading Yugi, Honda, and Anzu to the unadorned cherry wood door. He knocks lightly and opens the door.

Katsuya swallows hard and knocks his pill bottle into the drawer of the nightstand as he places his cup of water on top. He closes the drawer.

"Hey, Jou! We missed you at school today!" exclaims Honda.

"Are you all right?" asks Anzu, "I mean, you're staying here with Kaiba!"

"Is there some reason why he wouldn't be all right living here with me?" asks Seto walking in from the bathroom.

Katsuya blushes. "Hi, Seto."

"Seto?" whispers Honda.

"The way you two fight, Kaiba," says Anzu, "You might have started duking it out!"

"He's been rather… civil, Anzu," says Katsuya seeing Seto's glare.

"I hope you don't mind, Kaiba. Mokuba let us in," says Yugi.

"I said you could come," says Seto glaring at Yugi. He turns his gaze to Katsuya and it softens somewhat. "I'll bring your snack up before I go to work."

"Hey, I could go for a snack too, Kaiba!" exclaims Honda.

"Please, Seto?" asks Katsuya.

Seto leaves with a glare to Honda.

"How are you feeling, Jou?" asks Yugi.

"I'm feeling okay," says Katsuya, "You guys won't believe it, but Seto's actually being quite nice to me."

"Kaiba? Nice?" asks Anzu, "Those two words do not go together!"

"And why are you calling him Seto?" asks Honda.

"House rules. Since I'm living here for the moment I have to call him Seto," says Katsuya.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Jou?" asks Yugi with a smile.

Katsuya smiles. "Nothing important, Yug'!"

Yugi looks at Katsuya with hurt eyes and his smile fades from his face.

Katsuya slumps his shoulders and looks away from Yugi.

After a few minutes of silence, Seto returns with a tray containing cookies and milk. "Am I interrupting something?"

No one speaks.

Seto places the tray on the nightstand and sits down on the edge of the bed beside Katsuya. He looks directly into the honey-brown eyes.

"They think I'm hiding something from them," says Katsuya.

"Oh? Is that all? I told you that you should tell them," says Seto standing and ruffling Katsuya's hair, "I'm going into my office to work now." He heads out of the bedroom.

"I didn't sprain my ankle by tripping over myself. I was mugged," says Katsuya, "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd worry. Seto knows because he was passing by when it happened."

"Are you okay, Jou?" asks Yugi quickly.

"I will be just fine," says Katsuya, "The doctor put me on bed rest."

Honda looks around the room. "I can think of worse places to be stuck in bed!"

Everyone laughs.

* * *

Katsuya misses the next day of school as well even though he is starting to feel much better.

Seto walks in pulling on his latex gloves. "Roll over, puppy!"

"I'm not a puppy," says Katsuya crossing his arms over his chest and smiling.

"Obey your master or I'll have to punish you puppy," says Seto walking up to Katsuya and pulling his boxer shorts down his legs to remove them.

Katsuya blushes and rolls over onto his stomach.

Seto massages some of the ointment around Katsuya's opening. He hears Katsuya sigh when he places his finger, covered by latex and medicine, inside the opening. He begins to massage the ointment into the inner walls.

Katsuya closes his eyes as he relaxes.

Seto leans down to whisper into Katsuya's ear as his finger caresses him inside. "Does it hurt, puppy? Be honest."

"No… it doesn't hurt," whispers Katsuya biting back a moan.

"Does it feel good?" whispers Seto letting his breath tickle Katsuya's ear.

"Yes… good… so good," whispers Katsuya.

Seto continues to massage Katsuya's inner walls. "Tell me when to stop."

"More… please, more," whispers Katsuya with a moan of pleasure.

Seto starts to pull his finger out, but when Katsuya groans, he presses it back in. He pulls his finger mostly out before sliding it back in.

Katsuya grabs the sheets around him and moans. "Yes… yes…"

Seto continues to thrust his finger in and out of Katsuya's opening.

"More…"

"I…"

"One more… I can take it," whispers Katsuya.

"This is supposed to be helping you," whispers Seto.

"It is… helping to satisfy my sexual desire," whispers Katsuya, "You can stop whenever you want, Seto… I know you don't want to help me with that problem."

Seto pulls his finger from Katsuya's body.

Katsuya sighs to release his disappointment.

Seto applies more ointment to his gloves, covering two of the fingers this time. He slides the tips into Katsuya's opening.

Katsuya's eyes open wide and he glances back at Seto. "Seto?"

"I figure I'm probably the cause of your arousal so I should help you satisfy your desire," says Seto, "Does it hurt?"

"Just a little."

Seto slides his two fingers into Katsuya's opening and massages his insides while Katsuya relaxes again. Then he starts to thrust his fingers in and out. 'This is making me horny!'

Katsuya moans. "S-s-Seto!"

"We should stop," whispers Seto, "if you've had enough."

"Thank you," whispers Katsuya.

Seto slowly pulls his fingers from Katsuya's opening. "Get dressed now. Then we'll continue with those questions."

Katsuya moves away from Seto and climbs off the bed. He pulls on his boxer shorts while Seto heads into the bathroom. Then he dresses himself in his blue pajamas and spreads himself out on the bed.

Seto returns after several minutes looking slightly warmer. He gets out the questions and the notebook.

"Tomorrow's Saturday. Are you going to spend all day at your office?" asks Katsuya.

"Is there something you want to do?" replies Seto.

"Well… I…"

"Do you want to spend the day with me?" asks Seto blushing slightly.

Katsuya nods.

Seto smiles. "Let's finish your questions first."

"Okay," says Katsuya.

Seto opens the notebook and looks at the next question on the paper. "Have you ever been in love?"

_Katsuya's Memory_

_"I… I thought… I thought… I thought I loved him! And… without me ever saying a word to him… he… he… he raped me! I hate him! But I… I… I still love him too!"_

_End Memory_

"Yes… Yes, I've been in love before," says Katsuya turning away from Seto. He tries to force back his tears, but they escape his eyes and slide down his cheeks.

Seto's jaw drops when he sees Katsuya. "What happened? Did he return your feelings?"

Katsuya hides his face with his hands.

"Oh, no! He hurt you, didn't he?" asks Seto pulling Katsuya into his arms to comfort him, "He was straight, wasn't he?"

"He did hurt me. He was straight, and…" Katsuya tries to pull away from Seto as he cries.

"Oh, Jou! Please, don't cry for him! He isn't worth your tears! He isn't good enough for you!" exclaims Seto, "He doesn't deserve you! Please, don't cry for him!" He pulls Katsuya tighter in his arms and rubs him gently.

"I loved him! I still love him!" exclaims Katsuya crying into Seto's neck, "And he hurt me!"

Seto nuzzles Katsuya with his head and strokes his back. "Jou… there are plenty of people who think you are wonderful. This guy doesn't deserve you. You can do better than him. He hurt you once! If he ever tries again, I'll kill him! No one will ever hurt you again! I promise you that, Jou! I will protect you! I swear, Jou! Please, let me protect you. Tell me how he hurt you so I can make it better!"

"You can't make it better! No one can make it better!" exclaims Katsuya wrapping his arms around Seto's back and crying heavily into his neck.

"How did he hurt you, Jou? Please tell me!"

"He was there! He raped me! I recognized his voice!" cries Katsuya.

Seto's eyes widen. "He what?"

"He doesn't even know I love him, but he was there in that alley! He raped me!"

Seto pulls Katsuya even tighter as a fire of rage burns in his soul. 'How dare anyone hurt my puppy like that? It was bad enough when I thought they were three strangers, but now, knowing that someone who he knew and loved hurt my beloved puppy… I'll kill them! But that also means I wasn't his crush, and he doesn't feel about me the way I now feel about him… He played me, and I fell for him… I love him now, and I'll protect him! Maybe he could learn to love me.'

"I don't want to ever love again, and I never want to have sex like that ever again!" exclaims Katsuya wiping his eyes on Seto's shirt collar. He takes a deep breath to calm his tears.

Seto kisses Katsuya's cheek right below his eye. "I'll protect you from him, Jou. He'll never hurt you again as long as I'm around!"

Katsuya looks into Seto's eyes and sees the sincerity in the blue orbs. He forces a smile. "Would you protect me from anything?"

"I'll certainly try, Jou. You're my puppy," says Seto, "and I take care of what's mine."

Katsuya relaxes in Seto's arms. He chuckles. "I bet you think I'm just one big cry-baby!"

"You have more reasons to cry that anyone else I know. I wouldn't think of you as a cry-baby, Jou," says Seto brushing the blond hair away from the soft skin beneath it, "I know how strong you really are."

"I think I'm okay," says Katsuya, "You can let go of me now if you want."

Seto caresses Katsuya's cheek. He whispers, "No, I can't."

"Seto…" Katsuya buries his face in Seto's neck once again.

"You should go to sleep now, Jou. I'll stay here with you tonight." Seto helps Katsuya to lie down on the bed. He tosses the notebook and question sheets onto the floor and lies down close to Katsuya. He pulls the blond into his arms and holds him gently.

"Seto…"

"Sh… Jou. Don't talk anymore. Everything will be all right," says Seto, "Just let me protect you while you sleep."

"Don't hurt me," whispers Katsuya closing his eyes.

"I'll never hurt you, Jou. I promise," says Seto cuddling up to Katsuya.

Katsuya smiles.

"Sleep, puppy," says Seto.

"Mm-hmm," mumbles Katsuya as he drifts to sleep.

Seto kisses Katsuya's cheek before allowing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Katsuya whimpers as Seto removes his hands from his body and rinses the soap off him.

"You get aroused too easily," whispers Seto with a smirk.

Katsuya blushes and tries to hide his arousal from Seto.

Seto climbs from the shower and grabs two towels. He tosses one to Katsuya.

Katsuya keeps his back to Seto as he dries himself off. He wraps the towel around his waist. "I'm feeling much better now. I don't think you need to apply that ointment any more."

"I'll have to take a look and see," says Seto drying himself off, "Go wait for me on the bed. I'll put my pants on and be right in."

Katsuya nods and heads into the bedroom.

Seto pulls on his boxers and his pants. He leans against the wall and sighs. 'I'm rather glad it's so easy to arouse you, puppy. You look rather tasty when you're aroused.'

Seto takes a deep breath and walks out into the bedroom. He sees Katsuya lying on his side with his back to the bathroom door. "Roll onto your stomach so your master can give you your medicine."

Katsuya falls onto his stomach, and his skin reddens.

Seto pulls the tube of ointment from the nightstand, and he looks at Katsuya's body. His heart sinks when he doesn't see any of the redness or aggravation of the infection. He applies some of the ointment to his bare finger and starts massaging it around the opening. "It may feel better, but it's not completely healed."

Katsuya hides his face as he blushes even redder.

Seto pushes his finger into Katsuya's opening and starts to massage him.

"More," moans Katsuya.

"Call me your master and I'll give you all you need," whispers Seto.

"I'm your puppy, Seto, and you're my master," whispers Katsuya.

Seto pulls his finger from Katsuya and applies more ointment to lubricate his first three fingers. He slides two into Katsuya, and he starts to thrust them in and out.

Katsuya whimpers like a puppy.

Seto helps Katsuya roll onto his side as his fingers move in and out. He looks at the erection and blushes slightly.

"One more," pleads Katsuya.

Seto pulls his fingers out and slowly slides the three anointed fingers back inside.

"Yes, Seto."

Seto starts to thrust his fingers in and out as his other hand grabs the hard cock.

Katsuya's eyes widen, and he looks at Seto.

Seto starts to pump the erection in his hand. "Does it feel good, puppy?"

"Yes… master," says Katsuya.

Seto works on Katsuya for several minutes, thrusting and pumping.

"I'm close!"

Seto removes his fingers from Katsuya's opening and wraps both hands around the pulsating cock, and he continues to pump it hard and fast.

Katsuya bites back his moan as his seed erupts from his body. "Thank you, Seto."

Seto stands and moves away from Katsuya. "Clean yourself up and get dressed, but be careful not to wash off that medicine. I'm going to my room to get dressed. I'll be back in about an hour or so. Then we can decide how we want to spend the day."

"Okay," says Katsuya before Seto heads out of the room.

Seto wipes his hands on his pants and enters his bedroom. He hurries into his bathroom and strips off his clothing. He grabs his erection and starts pumping himself. His mind projects an image to him, a daydream of Katsuya pleading beneath him and begging him to take him. His release comes as his daydream focuses on the soft lips. He smiles at himself for being able to control his moans of desire and pleasure. He hops into the shower quickly to clean himself off and wash his hair. Once he's clean, he searches his closet for the perfect outfit to wear while hanging out with Katsuya.

Seto decides on a pair of black leather pants that hug his body like a second skin. He pulls on a blue tank top that shows off the fine musculature of his chest and he pulls on a royal blue silk shirt that he leaves mostly unbuttoned. He puts on his shoes and heads into Katsuya's bedroom. "Hey, Jou! Where are you hiding?"

Katsuya walks out of the closet wearing a pair of tight black jeans that hang off his hips. The short-sleeved, white silk shirt he wears is only buttoned up in front of his ribs, revealing some of his chest and his bare waist. He leans against the doorframe sexily. "Hey, Seto… looking good."

'See… see… see! I was right! My puppy looks sexy in that outfit! Sexy as hell!' thinks Seto staring in awe at Katsuya. "S-same to you!"

Katsuya blushes. "Thanks!"

"What would you like to do today, puppy?" asks Seto finding himself unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight before him.

"Well… we could go see a movie?" suggests Katsuya looking at Seto's chest rather than his eyes.

"Are you trying to take me on a date?" asks Seto.

"No! … I know you're not gay. I just want to spend time with you, Seto," says Katsuya turning bright red, "but… if you were gay, then I'd certainly want to date you!"

"How about an early dinner and then we'll catch the six o'clock showing," says Seto blushing slightly.

"Great plan for this evening, but what about this afternoon?" asks Katsuya.

Seto smiles. "Come with me."

Katsuya pushes himself away from the doorframe and walks to Seto's side.

Seto takes Katsuya's hand and leads him out of the bedroom. He takes him down several large hallways and into a large, empty room.

"Where are we?" asks Katsuya looking around. All he sees is a computer inset into a wall.

"This is actually Mokuba's product testing room. I make the computer programs and Mokuba tests them here in a virtual reality setting," says Seto smiling at Katsuya's wonderment, "What would you like to play? I promise to go easy on you!"

"What games do you have?" asks Katsuya.

Seto releases Katsuya's hand reluctantly and moves to the computer. He turns it on. Then he glances over his shoulder at Katsuya. "Come take a look."

Katsuya steps up beside Seto and looks at the screen. "Wow! Duel Monsters, Racing, Chess! There are a lot of these! You wrote all these programs yourself?"

"It was nothing. The longest one only took a week," says Seto.

"You are a genius!" exclaims Katsuya, "Have you played all of these too?"

"Only once for most of them. Chess and Duel Monsters are the exceptions!" exclaims Seto, "I hold the records in those two games!"

"How about that racing game? It looks kind of cool!" Katsuya smiles.

Seto opens a hidden door beneath the computer and pulls out two pairs of gloves. He tosses a set to Katsuya. "You do know how to ride a motorcycle, don't you?"

"Well… uh… not really!" exclaims Katsuya scratching the back of his head, "Honda let me ride his bike once, but I crashed it!"

"Were you hurt?" Seto's eyes widen.

"No. I was going really slow!" exclaims Katsuya pulling the gloves on.

Seto pulls on his own gloves and tosses a pair of boots to Katsuya. Then he pulls on a pair of boots for himself. Next he pulls two helmets from the storage locker and closes the door. "Well… this time you can't get hurt either."

Katsuya pulls on the boots. "How does this work?"

"The gloves and boots are relays for the system. What you do with them in real life, you do in the virtual world. So you might have to walk around the room. These helmets enable us to hear and see the virtual world. There are microphones inside so we can hear each other as well," explains Seto holding out a helmet to Katsuya.

Katsuya takes the helmet and puts it on. "I don't see anything!"

Seto chuckles and types on the computer to activate the desired program.

"Oh, wow!" exclaims Katsuya spinning around in a circle.

Seto pulls his own helmet on and looks at Katsuya spinning around in circles in his black and white racing suit with solid black helmet.

A young boy runs up waving a small green flag. "Come on! The race is about to start! I'm Kotori! Please identify yourself, Player One!"

"Blue Eyes," says Seto.

"Please identify yourself, Player Two!"

Katsuya taps his foot as he thinks.

"Honey," says Seto.

"Honey?" asks Katsuya.

"This way to the track, Blue Eyes and Honey," says Kotori leading them away.

Seto and Katsuya follow the boy.

"Why did you make me choose 'honey'?" asks Katsuya, "I was trying to think of something cool!"

"I chose the color of my eyes, an abbreviation of my favorite Duel Monster, and so I suggested you use the color of your eyes. I did not make you say it aloud," says Seto, "Now come on, Honey! We have to get to the track and start the race!"

'So that's why he suggested 'Honey'!' thinks Katsuya blushing. "Right beside you, Blue Eyes!"

Seto and Katsuya run onto the track and climb onto matching motorcycles. They start them and get ready to ride.

"There's always one pacer lap," says Seto, "so hopefully you'll learn to control your bike in that time."

Katsuya nods. "I hope so too!"

Seto and Katsuya start on their initial lap with the rest of the racers. Then they see the green flag.

"Try to keep up with me, Honey!" exclaims Seto speeding up.

"Same to you!" exclaims Katsuya speeding up to pass Seto, "See you later, Blue Eyes!"

Seto and Katsuya make their first lap nearly neck and neck, but then Seto gains the upper hand and moves to try to overtake the lead position.

The lead motorcycle spins out and crashes into Seto's motorcycle.

"Blue Eyes!" screams Katsuya as Seto's motorcycle crashes into the wall. He sees Seto's blue and gold racing suit in the flames of the crash, and he stops as quickly as he can. He runs to pull Seto from the wreckage and moves him to the grass off the racetrack. "Seto!"

Seto lies on his back, not moving an inch.

Katsuya pulls Seto's helmet off and watches him disappear from sight. He quickly rips his own helmet off and looks down at Seto's smiling face. A few tears fall from his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry! I'm okay!" exclaims Seto sitting up. He wipes the tears from Katsuya's eyes. "I just couldn't move because my character was dead."

"I'm glad it was just your character!" exclaims Katsuya throwing his arms around Seto's neck.

"Let's try something where there's no chance to be killed," says Seto holding Katsuya close to him.

"Okay," says Katsuya nodding.

"Do you know how to play chess?"

"No…"

"We could play a teaching game," says Seto sweetly, "and I could teach you how to play."

"Great!" exclaims Katsuya standing up and helping Seto to his feet.

Seto steps over to the computer and resets it for a chess game. He moves over to Katsuya again and lifts the helmets. "In this game, we are the generals of our armies. We're supposed to protect our king and capture our opponent's king, but we aren't characters on the board. Helmets on!"

Katsuya slips his helmet on.

Seto blushes before pulling his helmet on. "I'm white, so I go first."

Katsuya looks at Seto, dressed in white armor. He looks at his black armor. "So… let's do this, Seto!"

"All right, Honey!" exclaims Seto, "Pawn, advance two squares!" He draws his sword and points at the pawn he wants to move.

Katsuya looks at the board, nearly life sized. "Um… help?"

Seto starts to explain how the pieces move and gives Katsuya the advice on what move to make.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

The Night Innocence Died

By Hideki LaShae

Chapter Five

_**Dejected **_

The two boys continue their game for hours.

"Blue Eyes, I'm getting hungry. Can we stop?" asks Katsuya.

"If you want, Honey," says Seto, "You win." He pulls his helmet off.

Katsuya removes his helmet and shakes his head. "I only won because you let me!"

"I've never let anyone win before now. I've also never taught a teaching game before," says Seto, "There have been a lot of firsts for me today," He smiles at Katsuya. 'And maybe tonight will be the night of my first kiss!'

Katsuya smiles as Seto turns the computer off.

Seto opens the door beneath the computer and places his helmet inside. He quickly removes his gloves and boots and sets them inside. "Did you enjoy it?"

Katsuya walks over to Seto and passes him the helmet. He removes his gloves and boots while Seto puts the helmet away. "This was fun!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," says Seto putting the other items away. He looks at his watch. "Yes… you should be hungry. It's lunchtime now. You missed your mid-morning snack."

"Come on! Let's go have lunch!" exclaims Katsuya smiling.

Seto closes the door and steps up beside Katsuya, placing his arm around the blond's shoulders as he moves. "I'll lead the way."

Katsuya and Seto head down to the dining room where Mokuba sits enjoying his soup and salad.

"Hey, big brother! Jou! I tried to find you! Where were you?" asks Mokuba.

"We were playing chess," says Katsuya sitting down at the table, "Seto let me win!"

"He let you win?" asks Mokuba in shock as Katsuya places some salad on his plate. He raises his eyebrows at Seto. "Really?"

Seto sits down after dishing himself a bowl of soup and one for Katsuya. "It was his first time playing chess."

Mokuba smiles. "So… what are you going to be doing after lunch? We could go swimming in the pool!"

"Shouldn't we wait an hour after eating?" asks Katsuya in between bites.

"Well… yeah, but you could help me with my art project!" exclaims Mokuba slyly, "I need a model!"

"Well… as long as it's not nude, I don't mind," says Katsuya. He lifts his bowl of soup and drinks the broth before eating the noodles and vegetables.

"Fine, we'll model for your art project," says Seto nodding as he eats.

"Great! I'll try to make it quick!" exclaims Mokuba. He hurries to finish his lunch. "I'll meet you by the pool!"

Katsuya pushes his salad plate away as Mokuba leaves the dining room. "I have to take my medicine before we meet Mokuba at the pool."

"He is up to something," says Seto glancing at the door, "He's never asked me to model for him before." He finishes his soup and helps himself to the last of Katsuya's salad.

"Does he get good grades?" asks Katsuya.

"Mokuba's marks are just above average. He usually gets straight B's," says Seto, "except he always aces art."

Katsuya stands up. "I'm going to go take my medicine."

"I'm done. I'll go with you," says Seto standing and setting his fork down, "I don't want you getting lost!" He holds out his hand towards Katsuya.

Katsuya blushes as Seto leads him up to his room, and the brunet watches as Katsuya takes his pill with water from a pitcher on the nightstand.

"Mokuba won't put us in some embarrassing pose, will he?" asks Katsuya moving back to Seto's side and blushing.

"He'd better not," says Seto, "If you feel uncomfortable with it, we can tell him no."

Katsuya smiles and hugs Seto quickly. "Lead the way?"

"I should get you a leash since I lead you everywhere, puppy," says Seto chuckling as he squeezes Katsuya close to him.

Katsuya relaxes and rests his head against Seto's shoulder.

'We fit so perfectly together. Can't we stay like this forever?' thinks Seto.

"Mokuba's waiting," says Katsuya stepping away from Seto, "Let's go."

Seto leads Katsuya down to the pool.

Mokuba sits in a patio chair with his sketchpad. His art case lies open on the deck beside him. He looks up when he hears Seto and Katsuya approach. "Great! You're here!"

"Okay, Mokie… Where do you want us?" asks Seto.

Mokuba sets his sketchpad down and jumps up energetically. He smiles secretively.

"I do not like that look," says Seto.

"Seto, I want you seated here," says Mokuba moving to a lounge chair in the sunlight.

Seto walks to the chair and sits down.

"Okay, Jou," says Mokuba waving the blond over.

Katsuya swallows hard and walks over. "Now what?"

"Don't worry! I'll move you into position," says Mokuba smiling. He helps Katsuya sit down on Seto's lap and lean backwards so his back rests against Seto's chest. He moves Katsuya's head so he looks up at Seto. "Okay, big brother, wrap your arms around him and look down into his eyes!"

Seto looks down into Katsuya's eyes and wraps his arms around him. "Is everything okay, Jou?"

"Uh-huh," says Katsuya sighing with content.

"Comfortable?" asks Mokuba.

Katsuya and Seto continue to stare into each other's eyes. Neither one speaks, for at a moment like this, words are not necessary.

Mokuba walks beside them and moves their legs so that one of Katsuya's legs rests in between Seto's and the other, bent at the knee, crosses over Seto's leg on the attached footrest. Then he takes Katsuya's hands, placing the left one over Seto's right hand and his right hand on Seto's hip. "Okay! Now can you two stay like that for awhile?"

"Uh-huh," says Katsuya.

Seto smiles.

"Perfect!" exclaims Mokuba running back over to his chair, "Don't move!" He lifts his sketchpad into his lap and grabs his pencil from his art kit. He looks at Seto and Katsuya and starts to draw the rough outline.

'I could kiss him right now. He looks like he would enjoy it, and Mokuba would probably appreciate the different perspective for his drawing,' thinks Seto.

'I could stay like this forever! I like it here… in his arms… staring into his eyes… He smells so good! I love you, Seto!' thinks Katsuya.

Mokuba's hands work as quickly as they can to create the portrait. He smiles. 'They didn't object to this position so they must be dating! I never knew Seto was gay! I wonder why he had that Playboy stuffed under his mattress then?'

Katsuya and Seto relax in the sunlight and stare into each other's eyes for hours.

"Okay! You can move now!" exclaims Mokuba wiping his brow, "I finished except for adding some color!" He sets down his pencil and lifts two different colored pencils. He carefully adds the blue color to Seto's eyes and the soft brown to Katsuya's eyes. He glances at the teenaged boys and notices that they still have yet to move an inch. "Earth to Seto! I'm all done! You guys can move now!"

Katsuya blinks and moves his head to break the gaze he shares with Seto.

Seto looks up at Mokuba.

"What were you two thinking about that got you so lost in each other's eyes?" asks Mokuba smiling, "You didn't even hear me tell you I was done; you were so distracted!"

Katsuya blushes. "I was thinking about…"

"Dinner probably," says Seto hearing Katsuya's stomach growl.

"Yeah!" exclaims Katsuya smiling, but he thinks, 'So I was actually thinking about Seto's body, and a few things that I used to want to do with him. Part of me still wants to feel him inside me, more than just his hand… but the rest of me remembers him forcing me into that position. I'm so confused. Love-hate. Desire-repulsion. There's a fine line between them. They blur together to become unrecognizable!'

"And you, big brother?" asks Mokuba.

Seto blushes. "I was mentally fixing a glitch in the new computer game I'm working on."

"Oh," says Katsuya with a disappointed sigh.

"Mokie will never know what I was really thinking of," whispers Seto.

Katsuya slowly moves out of Seto's arms and stands. He falls to his knees.

"Jou!" exclaims Seto moving to his side quickly.

Katsuya looks at Seto sheepishly. "My legs are asleep!"

Seto laughs.

"Well, this is your picture," says Mokuba carrying his sketchpad over for them to see his drawing.

"Um… wow! That's really great, Mokuba!" exclaims Katsuya looking wide-eyed at the drawing which somehow seems to capture his love for Seto perfectly.

"That really is beautiful," says Seto, "Mokie… who exactly would be seeing this?"

"My entire art class!" exclaims Mokuba smiling.

"No!" exclaims Katsuya, "You can't show them this! It makes me look gay!"

Seto hides his smirk behind his hand.

"Oh… okay," says Mokuba, "I'll draw something else for my class."

"Thanks, Mokuba," says Katsuya.

Seto looks at his watch. "We have plans this evening, Mokuba, so Jou and I will not be having dinner with you."

"I'm glad to see you two are friends now," says Mokuba, "Have fun tonight!" He starts packing up his art supplies.

Seto stands and helps Katsuya to his feet. "Are you okay, Jou?"

"Yes, Seto," says Katsuya.

"Let's go get something to eat," says Seto helping Katsuya into the house, "Eat in or dine out?"

"You choose," says Katsuya turning bright red.

"We'll go out then," says Seto leading Katsuya to the coat closet near the front door. He opens the closet and pulls out a light jacket, placing it over Katsuya's shoulders. "It's supposed to be a warm night, but the weather is often unpredictable."

"Thank you…"

Seto closes the door without getting a jacket of his own.

"Don't you think you might get cold?" asks Katsuya.

"If I do, you can keep me warm," says Seto leading Katsuya out to his Jaguar. 'I can't believe I just said that out loud!'

"What were you thinking about out there by the pool?" asks Katsuya as Seto opens the passenger door for him. He climbs in, and Seto closes the door.

'You. It was all you, puppy. Your eyes… your lips… a few other parts of your anatomy… mingling with a few parts of mine, but just because I want to have sex with you doesn't mean I'm gay,' thinks Seto moving around to the driver's seat. He climbs in and starts the engine. "I was thinking about you. Now please leave it at that."

"Good enough," says Katsuya.

Seto drives them to a high-class restaurant. He glares at the valet as he climbs from the car, but he allows the man to drive it away after Katsuya climbs from the passenger seat. He opens the door for his unofficial date.

Katsuya walks in and leads Seto up to the Maitre D'.

"Seto Kaiba. Party of two," says Seto glaring at the Maitre D'.

"Yes, of course! We've been expecting you, Mr. Kaiba," says the woman bowing, "Right this way please!" She leads Seto and Katsuya to a quiet corner booth with an excellent view of the ocean through its large windows. "Here you are, sir. Is there anything I can get for you right away?"

"A bottle of cider," says Seto.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Kaiba," says the woman before heading off.

"Cider?" asks Katsuya sitting down.

"Apple cider. It's just a sparkling apple juice," says Seto sliding into a seat.

"This view is amazing!" exclaims Katsuya looking out the window.

Seto smirks as he looks over Katsuya's body. "It certainly is!"

Katsuya sits down close to Seto. "So… what's good here?"

"Would you like me to order for you?" asks Seto.

Katsuya nods.

Seto smiles.

* * *

The entire time they sit in the movie theater watching the romantic comedy, Katsuya leans against Seto, and Seto has his arm draped over Katsuya's shoulders to keep him warm in the chilled theater. Should anyone see them, they might think they were just two lovers enjoying a peaceful date, and both boys wish that were the case.

They head home after the movie, stopping for ice cream on the way, and they talk as they return to Katsuya's bedroom.

"I had a wonderful time, Seto," says Katsuya, "Thank you!"

"We should do this again, Jou. It was fun," says Seto.

"What about tomorrow?"

"I've been neglecting my work. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to spend much time with you tomorrow," says Seto hanging his head.

"I understand. Kaiba Corp is your life," says Katsuya with a sad sigh, "It's much more important than a worthless mutt like me!"

"You aren't worthless, Jou. You've never been worthless," says Seto, "I don't want to go to work! I'd much rather spend the day with you, but I have to do this!"

Katsuya walks up to the edge of his bed and sits down. He gets a pill from his medicine bottle and swallows it with a cup of water.

"Get undressed, and I'll apply your ointment," says Seto, "Puppy… are you upset that I won't be able to spend time with you tomorrow?"

"I'm not upset, Seto! I really do understand that you have to work! It's just that… I want to see you tomorrow. Could you at least eat with me?" replies Katsuya.

Seto smiles. "Of course!"

Katsuya stands up and removes his shoes and pants.

Seto raises an eyebrow at the black bikini briefs that make his puppy look so enticing. He walks up to the nightstand and pulls out the ointment.

"No gloves tonight?" asks Katsuya as he pulls off the briefs and lies down on his stomach in bed.

"Just me tonight," says Seto starting to massage the ointment into Katsuya's opening.

Katsuya relaxes as Seto thrusts two of his fingers in and out of his body. He starts moaning enjoyably and clinging to the sheets beneath him.

"Enjoy it while you can. Soon I won't need to do this anymore," whispers Seto, "Your body is healing nicely, but how about your heart?"

"My heart will need help," whispers Katsuya. He moans.

"I'm willing to help you," whispers Seto. He finally withdraws his fingers from Katsuya's body.

"I'm tired now," says Katsuya, "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Good night, Jou," says Seto kissing his forehead, "I'll see you in the morning for breakfast. I really did have a good time with you today."

Katsuya smiles. "Good night, Seto."

Seto puts the ointment back in the nightstand drawer and heads out to his own room. He enters the bathroom to wash off any remains of the medicine from his hands. He looks at his reflection in the mirror. He's surprised to see how happy he looks. He walks out into his bedroom and sits down at his desk. He works for a few hours and turns his computer off just after midnight. He stands and stretches.

Seto pulls off his clothing and dumps it into his laundry basket in the bathroom. He pulls on his bathrobe over his boxer shorts and grabs a towel, heading out of his room and down to the heated pool. He looks at the full moon as he drops his towel on a patio chair. He removes his robe and boxers and sets them in the chair with his towel. Then he moves to dive into the warm water of the pool. 'I wish I could get my puppy down here with me.'

Katsuya walks out to the pool, shivering in his blue pajamas. He trembles as he looks around. "Seto?"

Seto stops his lap and treads water while he looks all around him. He sees the shaking blond standing near the other end of the pool. "Jou?"

Katsuya looks into the water and spots Seto. He falls to his knees crying. "Seto!"

Seto swims as quickly as he can back towards Katsuya. He pulls himself from the water and moves over to Katsuya pulling him into his arms as they kneel on the cool deck. "Jou? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I had a terrible nightmare!" exclaims Katsuya sobbing into Seto's bare chest as he wraps his arms around the wet waist before him.

"It's okay, Jou! It was just a dream. Calm down and tell me all about it," says Seto rubbing Katsuya's back.

Katsuya takes a deep breath, but he continues to shake in Seto's arms. "We had a huge fight, and you kicked me out! Then I went home, and my dad was drunk… He attacked me and tried to rape me! Principal Xi-lang found out I wasn't living here anymore, and he expelled me! And I was starving again! I can't afford to be expelled! I'm not a genius like you, Seto! I need a good education if I even want to stand a chance of improving my situation!"

"Oh, puppy… don't worry," says Seto, "I won't let anything like that happen to you. I'll protect you, and I would never kick you out. I couldn't do that to you!" He holds Katsuya tightly and caresses him soothingly.

"Uh, Seto… do you realize you're naked?" Katsuya blushes.

"Yes… I have been swimming," says Seto blushing. He feels Katsuya shiver. "Are you cold?"

"It's chilly out here," says Katsuya.

"The water's warm if you want to join me for a swim," suggests Seto.

Katsuya turns bright red, and he nods his head.

Seto pulls away from Katsuya and pulls the button-up shirt over his head, dropping it behind the blond.

Katsuya stands up so he can remove his pants, but Seto's hands slide the fabric down his legs before he has the chance to remove them. He blushes when he sees the man he loves kneeling in front of his nude body.

Seto licks his lips as he looks at Katsuya's body. He helps Katsuya's feet out of the pants before he stands up. "Come on… into the water where it's warm."

Katsuya lets Seto guide him to the edge of the pool. "Seto…?"

"Yes, Jou?" Seto descends the stairs into the pool and holds out his hand to help Katsuya into the water.

Katsuya takes Seto's hand and walks into the warm water. He looks into Seto's eyes as they stand in the shallow end of the pool. "Have you ever been in love?"

Seto stares back into Katsuya's eyes. "Yes. I'm in love now."

"Lucky girl. You're quite a catch… well, if you're even half as nice to her as you have been to me that is," says Katsuya.

"Who said it was a girl who stole my heart?"

"You mean… you love a guy? I thought you were straight!" exclaims Katsuya with wide eyes.

Seto sits down on the steps. "I will not admit to being gay."

"If you aren't gay, why do you love a guy?"

"Perhaps I'm bisexual," says Seto seeing Katsuya rub his arms. He grabs Katsuya's wrist and pulls him into his lap.

Katsuya blushes as the warm water engulfs him almost to his shoulders. "This water is really warm."

"What made you think of that stupid questionnaire now?" asks Seto wrapping his arms around Katsuya's waist.

"My dream… the argument we had… We were fighting because of the people we love," says Katsuya. 'We were fighting because I told you how I feel about you.'

"We wouldn't fight about something like that," says Seto smiling, "You have the right to love anyone you want."

"Could you kiss me? I always feel better when you do," whispers Katsuya.

"On the lips?" asks Seto raising his eyebrows, "Are you asking for your first real kiss?" His heart pounds hopefully.

Katsuya blushes. "The cheek is fine."

Seto kisses Katsuya's cheek.

"Thank you," says Katsuya leaning against Seto's chest, "I feel better now."

Seto tightens his arms around Katsuya. "You're welcome."

"Seto… do you realize that we're both naked, and I'm sitting on your lap?" asks Katsuya.

"It doesn't bother me."

"Okay."

"Perhaps we should go back inside to bed," says Seto rubbing Katsuya's skin, "Perhaps if I sleep with you tonight, you won't have any more nightmares."

Katsuya blushes. "Okay."

Seto helps Katsuya stand before he rises.

Both boys climb from the pool.

Seto lifts his towel and quickly dries Katsuya's body before wrapping his warm bathrobe around the blond's exposed skin. He dries himself off and slips his boxers on. He quickly lifts Katsuya's clothing from the deck. "Let's go in!"

Seto and Katsuya head back inside and up to Katsuya's room.

Seto dumps Katsuya's clothes and his towel into the basket in the bathroom.

Katsuya removes the robe and lets it fall to the floor. He stands there for a moment, wondering if he should put something on.

Seto emerges from the bathroom, having left his boxers in the basket of laundry.

Katsuya looks at Seto and blushes. He climbs into bed.

Seto turns the lights off before he also climbs into the bed. He slides towards the middle of the bed. "Come closer, Jou."

Katsuya slides up against Seto. He swallows hard. "What do you want now?"

'I want to make love to you, but you're not emotionally ready for that,' thinks Seto wrapping his arms around Katsuya. "I'm not going to hurt you, puppy. Now let's just get comfortable and go to sleep."

Katsuya wraps his arms around Seto. "I thought you might have been trying to take advantage of me."

"I would never force you to have sex with me," says Seto as Katsuya rests his head on his shoulder, "You mean too much to me."

"What was that?" asks Katsuya lifting his head to look at Seto's face. He sees the closed eyes and smiles as he sets his head back down. "Good night, Blue Eyes."

"Good night, Honey," whispers Seto.

Katsuya closes his eyes.

* * *

Seto wakes up first, entangled in the arms and legs of the blond haired teen. He blushes as he realizes Katsuya's lying on top of him instead of beside him. He whispers quietly, "I love you."

Katsuya shifts his position. He feels the warm body beneath him, and he snaps awake. He looks down at Seto with wide eyes. "Seto? What happened last night?"

"We went swimming and then came back here to sleep," says Seto, "We didn't do anything!"

Katsuya blushes as he lifts himself off Seto and rolls to his side of the bed.

"How did you get on top of me?" asks Seto sitting up.

Katsuya shrugs. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I don't remember moving."

Seto smiles. "Don't worry about it."

"We should get dressed and go have breakfast," says Katsuya.

"There's still the matter of your medication," says Seto climbing from the bed. He walks around and lifts his robe. He slips it on and closes it around himself.

Katsuya rolls onto his stomach. "Let's make it quick this morning. I'm hungry."

Seto gets the ointment out and he quickly massages it around and inside the opening.

Katsuya sighs. "That's enough… I don't want to enjoy this too much. Soon you won't need to do it at all."

"And you don't want to be addicted to the way it makes you feel. I understand," says Seto withdrawing his two fingers, "I'll go get dressed and join you downstairs for breakfast."

Katsuya nods.

Seto heads to his room and hops into the shower. He lets the cold water run over his body as he washes himself. He dries himself off as he leaves the bathroom, and he gets dressed quickly in a pair of black dress pants and a black turtleneck. He heads down to the dining room.

Katsuya sits at the table in a pair of dark blue jeans and a laced-up black leather vest. He smiles when he sees Seto. "So did you sleep well?"

"Very well," says Seto, "And you?" He sits down and takes a banana nut muffin. He notices the mostly uneaten muffin on Katsuya's plate.

"I've never slept so well in my life," says Katsuya looking down at his plate.

"Is something wrong, Jou? You're not eating," says Seto.

"I've just been thinking," says Katsuya, "I'm alright." He takes a bite of his muffin and chews it up.

"What were you thinking about?" asks Seto.

"My life," says Katsuya.

"I don't want you to leave," says Seto taking a bite of his muffin.

"What?"

"After the two weeks are over… I don't want you to leave," says Seto, "You can stay here with Mokie and I."

"Why would you do that for me?" asks Katsuya.

"I want you to be healthy and happy. I can't ensure either if you're not here with me," says Seto, "Agree to stay with me please. Let me help you to heal."

"All right," says Katsuya, "I'll stay."

Seto smiles and nods. "Thank you."

Katsuya tears into his muffin hungrily.

"So what do you plan to do today?" asks Seto eating his own muffin.

"I was going to head out to the arcade to hang with Yug' and the gang. Do you mind if Mokuba comes with me?" asks Katsuya.

"Not at all. Have fun!" exclaims Seto.

Katsuya smiles.

Seto and Katsuya finish eating in silence and head off in separate directions.

* * *

"So I hear Seto's birthday is coming up soon," says Katsuya as he sits in the limo with Mokuba.

"Yeah! I haven't got him a present yet! He's getting harder to shop for as he gets older. I mean, if there's something he wants, he usually gets it himself," says Mokuba, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Well… I do have one, but I don't know if you could do it," says Katsuya.

"What is it?" asks Mokuba happily.

"He told me he's in love. He wouldn't say with who, just that… he's bisexual and the person he loves is a guy," says Katsuya as Mokuba smiles in understanding, "Maybe if you could find out who he's in love with… if you think you could do it… maybe you could make a painting of him and his love… if you could do it without having Seto pose that is."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" exclaims Mokuba, "I'm sure I can get the information out of him somehow!"

Katsuya smiles. "I was also thinking we could get a nice frame for it and maybe have a small party for him… or at least a special birthday dinner with a cake."

"Seto wouldn't go for a party, but we could surprise him with a birthday dinner and a cake!" exclaims Mokuba, "I think he'd enjoy that! Especially if you were there!"

"I'll be there!" exclaims Katsuya.

"Great! What are you planning on giving Seto?" asks Mokuba.

"I'm still thinking. I have a few ideas, but I don't know if they're any good or not. Maybe I'll tell you later," says Katsuya looking out the tinted window, "We're almost to the arcade!"

"Okay! We'll talk about the birthday dinner on the way home! I don't even know what Seto's favorite cake is!" exclaims Mokuba, "We hardly ever have cake, and I usually eat most of it!"

"Maybe a Black Forest Cake then," says Katsuya, "That's my favorite! I love the cherries!"

"Sounds good enough for me!" exclaims Mokuba.

"Good," says Katsuya happily.

* * *

Seto and Katsuya sit at the dinner table together, enjoying a pleasant silence as they eat.

"I went by to see Dr. Takanai after meeting everyone at the arcade," says Katsuya quite suddenly.

Seto's eyebrows raise and his eyes widen. "What did he say?"

"He gave me a clean bill of health," says Katsuya, "I don't need any of the medicine any more. He said I'm healed. It doesn't feel that way."

"Are you still in pain?" asks Seto.

"Not physical pain, but I have scars that may never heal," says Katsuya.

"Would you like to talk about it?" asks Seto, "About that night? We never really have, and sometimes talking about something can shine a whole new light on it."

"Not over dinner," says Katsuya sticking a bite of his chicken into his mouth.

"The rest of my work can wait," says Seto, "We could talk about it after dinner."

"Let's finish the questionnaire tonight. We can talk tomorrow night," says Katsuya.

"You don't want to talk about it at all, do you?" asks Seto with a sigh. He sets his fork down and pushes his plate away.

"I'm just so confused, Seto. Part of me knows that you are right and I do have to talk about it and face what happened to me, but another part of me is scared that this is all just a dream and I'll wake up back with them!" exclaims Katsuya, "We'll talk… I promise! I'm just confused and scared! Maybe… maybe I'd just be better off dead. No one wants me."

"Don't say that! There are plenty of people who want you and love you!" exclaims Seto.

"Name five!"

"Shizuka, Yugi, Honda, your father," says Seto, "and me."

"You love me?" asks Katsuya raising his eyebrows.

"Well… maybe I do," says Seto.

"Could we… take the rest of dinner upstairs and watch some TV while we eat? Then we could continue that assignment," suggests Katsuya, "I don't want to fight with you but I… I don't even know for certain who I am anymore. My life is a shambles!"

"Let me help you, Jou! I can't help you if you don't talk to me!" exclaims Seto.

"Let's go to my room with dinner. We'll talk there!" exclaims Katsuya smiling, "No one would overhear us there!"

"All right," says Seto, "We'll talk in your room, Jou. Let's go." He stands up.

Katsuya stands.

Both boys lift their plates and glasses and head upstairs to the blond's bedroom. They sit down on the bed and finish eating while watching a comedy on the TV. They set their plates on the nightstand closest to Seto. Then they lie down beside each other.

"Please, Jou. Tell me everything you remember from that night," says Seto.

"I remember… a voice. I remember pain… and fear. I was afraid for my life, but mostly, I remember a voice," says Katsuya sitting up and turning away from Seto.

Seto sits up. "What did he say?"

"He said, 'What are you doing, worthless mutt?' It was the first time you've ever called me worthless," says Katsuya.

"I wasn't…!" Seto's eyes widen.

"You're right, of course! I am worthless, just a mutt no one needs. Maybe I deserved what happened. I know I certainly don't deserve your love," interrupts Katsuya, "but I never thought… I still can't believe you did it. Why did you?"

"Jou, I…"

"Don't lie to me, Seto! You were there in that alley, waiting for me to come by! You were the one who grabbed me, weren't you? You and your friends raped me! You stole the only good thing about me!" exclaims Katsuya, "I loved you! I never told you because I thought you were straight, but I'm in love with you! And you raped me! You hurt me! You hurt me worse than anyone else in the world!" His body racks with silent sobs. "Which were you? One, two, or three?"

"Jou, I didn't…" Seto reaches out a hand to rest on Katsuya's shoulder.

"Don't ever touch me!" exclaims Katsuya, "I hate you, Seto Kaiba! I hate you!"

"I didn't rape you, Jou," says Seto.

"I hate you! I never want to see you again!" exclaims Katsuya.

Seto climbs from the bed. "I wasn't one of the three who raped you."

"There were only four of us there. Since you weren't the victim, you had to be one of the attackers! I recognized your voice! You were there!" exclaims Katsuya.

"I'm sorry, Jou, but I'll prove to you that I didn't hurt you. I would never hurt you like that!" exclaims Seto walking to the door and leaving the bedroom. He hurries down to his car and climbs in. He sits behind the wheel for a moment as he thinks about Katsuya's words. 'My puppy thinks I hurt him! He thinks I raped him! I am the one he loved, and I might have lost him because of his false memory! I won't go down without a fight!'

Seto starts the engine and drives away from the mansion as quickly as he can. He drives first to the hospital and walks inside. He steps up to the desk of the head nurse. "Hello. My name is Seto Kaiba. I was hoping you could help me."

The middle-aged woman smiles. "Hello, Mr. Kaiba. How can I help you?"

"I need a copy of a medical file… for Katsuya Jounouchi," says Seto.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, Mr. Kaiba," says the nurse, "That file is confidential."

"Is Dr. Takanai here?"

"Yes. He's doing his rounds right now," says the nurse.

"Get him here… now!" exclaims Seto walking away to a nearby chair and sitting down. He smirks when he hears the announcement over the intercom for Dr. Takanai to report to the front desk. He waits only a matter of minutes before he sees Dr. Takanai walk up. He rises from his seat and looks at the man.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba. Is something wrong with Jou?" asks Dr. Takanai.

"Just his memory as far as I can tell," says Seto, "He said he came to you today."

"Yes, he did. He's getting better at a remarkable pace. His body is healed from his attack and he's starting to gain a little weight back," says Dr. Takanai, "What about his memory? He didn't hit his head hard enough to have permanent damage!"

"But he did fall unconscious, and that's the problem. He doesn't realize that I came by to save him. He thinks I attacked him. I want a copy of his medical file to give to him," says Seto.

"I shouldn't give it to you, but… you have been taking good care of him. So I'll do it," says Dr. Takanai walking over to the nurse, "I need the file on Katsuya Jounouchi."

The nurse glances at Seto, but she still gets the file.

Dr. Takanai quickly copies the file. He returns the original to the nurse and passes the copy, in a manila envelope, to Seto.

"Thank you. Maybe this will help me convince Jou that I didn't hurt him," says Seto. He shakes Dr. Takanai's hand and leaves the hospital. He climbs into his car and dumps the envelope in the passenger seat. Then he drives to the police station. He parks and heads inside. "I'm looking for Detective Shimura."

"He's unavailable right now. If you'd like to wait, it should only be a half hour or so," says the receptionist.

Seto nods and sits down. He sits there impatiently for over an hour before he sees Detective Shimura walking towards him. He stands.

"Mr. Kaiba. I'm sorry for the wait. I was interrogating a stalker. What can I help you with?" asks Detective Shimura leading Seto to his desk.

"I need your help," says Seto sitting down.

"What is it?"

"My… friend… Katsuya Jounouchi. His memory of his attack is a little sporadic. He thinks I was one of his attackers. I need your help to convince him I wasn't involved," says Seto, "I want a copy of the police report."

"The case is closed. I can give you a copy of the file," says Detective Shimura, "Do you think that would be enough to prove your innocence?"

"With him?" Seto sighs. "Probably not, but it's all I can do. Any way you look at it, our friendship is over. Maybe this will be enough to let us separate on civil terms."

"I hope it works out," says Detective Shimura, "I'll copy the file for you." He heads away from his desk.

Seto relaxes as much as he can in the uncomfortable chair. 'I doubt Jou could forget what he thinks happened, but we may be able to be friends after this. And perhaps he won't change his mind about staying to live with me. I should have told him everything the very first day! I shouldn't have taken him from the hospital! Maybe I shouldn't have let myself fall in love with him… that was not my fault! He was the one who wouldn't stop flirting and begging me to hold him and kiss him! Wait… if he thought I had raped him, why would he be so keen to be in my arms? Why would he have asked me to kiss him? He said he was confused. Could he have meant that he loves and hates me simultaneously?'

Detective Shimura walks back with a manila folder, and he passes it to Seto. "Put it to good use, Mr. Kaiba."

"I will. Thank you," says Seto standing.

"I hope this works out between you and your friend," says Detective Shimura.

"So do I." Seto turns and walks away. He returns to his Jaguar and drives slowly home, thinking all the while about his puppy and getting more and more confused as he remembers what Katsuya did and what Katsuya believes he remembers. He parks in the garage and takes the two files up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

The Night Innocence Died

By Hideki LaShae

Chapter Six

_**Shattered **_

_Seto's Memory_

_"I hate you! I never want to see you again!" exclaimed Jou._

_End Memory_

Instead of knocking on Katsuya's door or simply entering like he normally does, Seto raps gently on the door to Mokuba's room.

Mokuba opens the door while still drying his hair. He smiles. "Hi, big brother! You're back! Jou and I were wondering where you'd gone!"

"Jou wanted to know?" asks Seto.

"Well… it was more just me wondering. Jou's been acting weird," says Mokuba, "He's…"

"Mokuba! Can you do a favor for me? This is rather important," says Seto.

"Sure, Seto! What is it?" asks Mokuba.

"Jou and I had an argument today. We're not speaking to each other," says Seto, "but these papers are… an apology of sorts. Would you give them to him and tell him to read it? That's all I want you to do. Tell him to read it."

"Is it a love letter?" asks Mokuba smiling.

"What?"

"Come on, Seto! I've seen you look at Jou! You love him!" exclaims Mokuba.

Seto blushes. "I can't hide anything from you. Now… will you do it or not?"

"Of course I'll do it," says Mokuba taking the envelope and folder from Seto, "What is this anyway?"

"That's between Jou and me. You can ask Jou after he's read it," says Seto, "Go give it to him now. I'll be in my bedroom working." He turns and heads into his bedroom.

Mokuba walks to Katsuya's bedroom and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" calls Katsuya from somewhere on the other side.

"It's Mokie. Can I come in?" asks Mokuba.

"Okay!"

Mokuba opens the door and walks into Katsuya's bedroom. He sees Katsuya lying on his stomach wiping his tears from his eyes. He hurries up to the side of the bed, leaving the door ajar in his haste. "Jou! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing," says Katsuya wiping his eyes again.

"Is this about the fight you had with Seto?" asks Mokuba setting his hand on Katsuya's back and rubbing gently.

"What do you know about it?" asks Katsuya tensing beneath Mokuba's hand.

"Just that you and Seto had a fight and aren't talking to each other anymore," says Mokuba, "He gave me something for you to read. He said it was an apology."

"I don't want it!" exclaims Katsuya.

"Jou… please… don't argue with Seto anymore. Read it. He doesn't want you to be mad at him anymore. He's sorry, but he just doesn't know how to say it," says Mokuba, "He likes you, Jou."

"I'll read it," says Katsuya rolling over and sitting up.

Mokuba passes everything to Katsuya. "I have to go to bed now. I'll see you at breakfast!"

"Good night, Mokuba," says Katsuya tossing the file folder beside him on the bed. He opens the envelope as Mokuba heads out. He sits in bed all night reading his medical report and understanding about every fifth word. He yawns as the sun comes up outside, but he doesn't try to sleep. He continues to read the medical report, finishing just as Mokuba comes in to drag him down to breakfast.

"You're not ready for school!" exclaims Mokuba. He sees the papers from the medical report spread across the bed. "You spent all night reading, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," says Katsuya getting up, "I'll be dressed and downstairs in a minute." He walks into his walk-in closet. He changes into his school uniform quickly and hurries downstairs with his bag of books. He doesn't say a word as he eats the waffles the cook prepared for him.

Seto tries not to look at Katsuya, but he finds himself glancing over at the other boy ever other second.

"Will you two say something to each other?" asks Mokuba looking back and forth between the brunet and the blond.

"It is time to leave for school, Jou," says Seto simply.

"I'm ready to go," says Katsuya setting his fork down and standing, "I left my books by the door."

"Okay, let's go then!" exclaims Mokuba standing.

Seto stands up.

The three boys leave the dining room, grab their schoolbooks, and head out to the awaiting limo.

The ride to school is long since they have to stop at Mokuba's school on the way, and the entire trip is racked with an unnerving silence.

No sooner has the limo stopped at their high school than Katsuya hops out with his bag and runs into the building.

By the time Seto takes his seat in the classroom, Katsuya's chatting happily with Yugi and Honda.

Class soon begins, and both boys fall into an uncomfortable silence, neither speaking for the entire morning.

During lunch, Seto leans against the side of the building watching Katsuya snag food from his friends' lunches. He sighs. 'At least he's eating. I can't believe we forgot to bring lunch! And I haven't given him any money. I should slip some into his wallet… then blame Mokuba.'

Seto heads back to the classroom and sits down with a book, but he can't concentrate on the words. His eyes stare at the page while his mind races back to Katsuya. 'He loves me, and he made me love him. I can't tell him now though. Not until he knows the truth about what happened. I want to tell him how I feel about him and pull him into my arms. I want to kiss him… my first real kiss… his first kiss. I want him to know I love him. I really love him. He's my puppy, and I want him to be my puppy for all time. Katsuya Jounouchi… maybe even one day, Katsuya Kaiba…'

"Kaiba?"

Seto drops his book and looks up at Sensei's glaring face. He hadn't realized that everyone was now seated and class had begun.

"Is anyone home in there, Kaiba?" asks Sensei.

"You're the teacher. You tell me," says Seto.

"Go to hell, Kaiba," says Katsuya.

Seto stands up turning a soft glare to Katsuya. "What did you say?"

"I said…" Katsuya stands up and glares at Seto. "Go to hell, Kaiba!"

'He hasn't called me Kaiba since he moved in with me. He must have been acting… or else…' Seto grabs Katsuya by the collar and pulls him closer. He looks into the honey-brown eyes. "Say that again, mutt!"

Katsuya smirks. "Go to hell…"

Seto shoves Katsuya away from him. "I'm already there!"

A spark lights behind Katsuya's eyes as he sees Seto gather up his books.

Seto storms past Sensei and out the door.

"I hope you're going to the principal's office!" shouts Sensei.

Katsuya sits down again.

"If it's not too much trouble, Jounouchi, could you and Kaiba leave your disputes outside the classroom?" asks Sensei.

"Fine," says Katsuya standing and grabbing his books. He storms out of the classroom and hurries down the hall. He hurries out the front door and sees Seto at the curb speaking into his cell phone. He walks down the sidewalk to within five feet of Seto's back. "This isn't the principal's office, you know, Seto."

Seto hangs up the phone and turns to look at Katsuya. "I know. I'm leaving. What are you doing?"

"I'm exhausted." Katsuya yawns. "I'm skipping class. It's better than falling asleep in class… I spent all last night reading that medical file you gave me. I think I understand the generality of it."

Seto nods. "And the other file, puppy?"

"Haven't gotten to it yet," says Katsuya. He sighs. "Listen, Seto. I don't hate you. I just hate what you did. Would you tell me why? Did you even know it was me?"

"The other file will answer a lot of your questions, Jou, but I didn't know who was being attacked," says Seto, "and as for why I did what I did… I knew that I…" He pauses for a long moment as he searches for just the right words. "I couldn't just do nothing. I had to do… something. I'm sorry, Jou. I am truly, from the bottom of my heart, sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. I never in my entire life wanted to hurt you!"

"I think I know that, Seto," says Katsuya as the limo pulls up.

"Come on. I'm heading to my office, but I'll take you home first… puppy," says Seto opening the door.

Katsuya slides into the seat, and Seto climbs in beside him.

"Home," says Seto.

"So… what's that other file you gave me?"

"The police report and all the information on your case," says Seto, "It should fill in the gaps in your memory. Dr. Takanai told me you might have been drifting between conscious and unconscious because of your head injury. How do you feel, by the way, Jou?"

"I'm tired because I was reading all night, but physically I feel fine," says Katsuya.

"I suppose that's good enough. I can't expect you to be fine with all the emotional scars you have," says Seto, "but there's something I want to tell you. Something I need to tell you, but I can't tell you until after you've read the police file." He hangs his head so Katsuya can't see the blush that graces his cheeks.

"I'll come find you after I finish reading that file then," says Katsuya.

"Please do," says Seto.

The limo pulls up in front of the mansion.

"Get some sleep, and try to have a snack," says Seto.

"I will," says Katsuya before climbing out of the limo and closing the door. He heads into the mansion as the limo takes Seto away. He heads to his room, but instead of going to sleep, he lies down on his bed and starts to read the police report. His eyes widen as he reads, and he gasps on several occasions. "What have I done?"

* * *

Katsuya walks into the living room. He looks around and sees Mokuba on the couch watching TV. "Hey, Mokie… do you know if Seto's come back from the office yet?"

"Yes. He got back about a half hour ago," says Mokuba, "He went to the kitchen to get drinks for me and him. Why? Are you two talking again?"

"He apologized this afternoon. Now it's my turn," says Katsuya, "Catch you later, Mokie." He walks out of the living room and heads into the kitchen. He sees Seto looking in the refrigerator. "Seto?"

Seto looks up at Katsuya. He sees the tired honey-brown eyes and the slight tremble of exhaustion in his knees. His left fist clenches tighter around the small juice bottle he holds. "How was your nap, Jou?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I read that file. Why didn't you just tell me?" asks Katsuya.

"I didn't think you would believe me," says Seto quietly.

"Thank you… Thank you for saving my life, Seto," says Katsuya, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Jou," says Seto.

"Seto… I'm sorry! I'm so sorry that I accused you, Seto! I just… I assumed when I heard your voice! I didn't hear you enter the alley. I'm sorry!" exclaims Katsuya, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Oh, Jou. I already have," says Seto. He doesn't seem to notice the door to the refrigerator still open and blowing cold air at him. "Um… would you like something to drink?"

Katsuya swallows hard. "Yeah… maybe just a little drink."

"What would you like?" asks Seto.

"What do you have?" Katsuya starts to walk towards Seto, and he keeps his eyes fixed on the rich blue eyes of the one he loves.

Seto stares into Katsuya's eyes and doesn't answer. Answering would require taking his eyes off his puppy, and he doesn't want to do that.

Katsuya walks up to Seto and stands only a breath away from the tall brunet. "I love you, Seto, and I really don't care if you feel the same way or not. Just give me this moment."

"Puppy…?" Seto's eyes close quickly, hopefully.

Katsuya tilts his head and brings his lips up against Seto's. His eyes flutter closed. His cheeks redden as he blushes. He tries to step back and pull out of the kiss, but the second his lips break contact with Seto's, they meet again.

The glass juice bottle falls from Seto's hand as he moves to wrap both his arms around Katsuya, and it shatters when it hits the tile floor, splashing juice onto their pants' legs.

The refrigerator door swings silently closed and ceases to send the chill down Seto's spine.

Seto holds Katsuya close as he deepens their kiss and kisses him energetically, enthusiastically, using his tongue to lightly lap at the blond boy's lips during their kisses.

"Big brother! What happened?" calls Mokuba from the other room. He hurries into the kitchen unnoticed by the two teens who are obviously distracted. He stares wide-eyed at the two boys standing in the kitchen kissing. He watches in shock, partially because there are two boys kissing in the kitchen and utterly amazed by the almost giddy-happy expression on Seto's face. His big brother is actually enjoying it. He smiles.

Katsuya wraps his arms around Seto's waist and opens his mouth slightly.

Seto slides his tongue into the small opening and teases Katsuya with it.

Katsuya opens his mouth much wider, and his tongue invites Seto's further inside.

Seto pushes his tongue inside Katsuya's mouth, vaguely aware that he has no idea what he's doing.

Katsuya leans against Seto, and he starts to fight the tongue in his mouth with his own.

Seto withdraws his own tongue and opens his eyes wide when another tongue, hot and ready to play, invades his mouth. He sees Mokuba over Katsuya's shoulder. He pulls away from Katsuya quickly and blushes. "Mokuba!"

Katsuya's eyes widen, and he spins around. "Mokie!"

Mokuba giggles rather girlishly. "Oh, please! Don't stop on my account! You looked like you were enjoying yourselves!"

Katsuya turns bright red. "I'm going to go take my nap now… before dinner."

Seto breathes deeply as Katsuya runs from the kitchen turning even redder than before. He glares at Mokuba. "You… have… lousy… timing!"

"If my timing is that bad, go join him in bed!" exclaims Mokuba slyly, "You can finish your make-out session there where you'll be more comfortable!"

Seto looks at the shattered glass on the floor. "Sorry about your juice. It was the last one."

"Don't worry. I'll have something else and Rissa can clean up the mess! Go to Jou!" exclaims Mokuba waving his brother off.

Seto nods and runs out of the kitchen. He sprints up the stairs and opens the door to Katsuya's room. "Jou?"

Katsuya walks out of the bathroom wearing a simple white shirt and blue dress pants. He yawns. "Yeah, Seto?"

"I want to join you for your nap," says Seto.

Katsuya nods and smiles as he heads to the bed and lies down.

Seto moves to the bed and climbs in the other side. He slides close to Katsuya and captures the soft lips in a loving kiss. "I love you, Katsuya."

Katsuya's eyes widen. "That's the first time you've called me Katsuya!"

"It is your name, puppy," says Seto softly wrapping his arms around Katsuya, "Katsuya, would you like me to stop using it?"

"I like it when you call me Katsuya," says Katsuya blushing.

"I love you, Katsuya," says Seto giving him another kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Seto," says Katsuya. He wraps his arms around Seto and pulls himself up as close as he can get.

"So… how was your first kiss?" whispers Seto.

"Scary and surprising. I didn't expect you to kiss me back. I thought you loved someone else," says Katsuya.

"Only you, Katsuya. You're my puppy," says Seto.

"How was your first kiss?"

"Surprising and scary. I didn't expect you to kiss me, and I wasn't sure if I was kissing you right…"

"I enjoyed it!"

"So did I," says Seto, "but I think we should still practice some more after dinner."

"I agree," says Katsuya.

"Let's get some sleep," says Seto.

Katsuya yawns and cuddles up against Seto. He closes his eyes as he rests his head on his love's shoulder and quickly falls into a deep, restful slumber.

Seto smiles as he closes his eyes and drifts to sleep.

* * *

Seto wakes up with a pair of warm lips pressed firmly against his own. He doesn't bother to open his eyes to look at the person kissing him. Instead he opens his mouth invitingly and a tongue enters to accommodate him. He moans happily as he pulls the body closer.

"It's time for dinner, Seto," whispers Katsuya pulling out of their kiss.

Seto opens his eyes. He smiles. "I like this new alarm."

Katsuya smiles and blushes. "I'm hungry."

"Let's go eat then!" exclaims Seto sitting up, "But after dinner we are practicing some more!"

"A lot more practicing kissing," says Katsuya nodding. He climbs out of bed and pulls Seto out. "I love you, Seto!"

"Katsuya!" exclaims Seto pulling Katsuya into a warm embrace, "I love you! Now let's go eat!" He guides Katsuya down to the dining room.

Katsuya and Seto both eat quickly while Mokuba smiles at them.

"Yes, Mokuba?" asks Seto.

"Are you two going to start dating now?" asks Mokuba excitedly.

"We haven't even discussed it yet," says Katsuya blushing and looking at his half-eaten Salisbury steak.

"Oh, come on! You two were totally making out in the kitchen!" exclaims Mokuba, "You have to be planning on dating now! You're perfect for each other!"

"Mokuba… we haven't decided on anything yet. There are other things to consider that you know nothing about… Katsuya may not be ready for a relationship, so we need to talk it over," says Seto, "We'll tell you if we decide to date."

"Okay!" exclaims Mokuba.

"Are you finished eating, Katsuya?" asks Seto.

"Yeah," says Katsuya glancing at Seto.

"Then let's go. We have much to discuss," says Seto standing and holding out his hand for Katsuya.

Katsuya stands and takes Seto's hand. "We have a lot to talk about."

Seto smiles as he guides Katsuya out of the dining room and up to Seto's room.

Katsuya looks around at the murals on the wall that depict nearly every dragon in Duel Monsters. "Wow!"

Seto watches Katsuya's awe-inspired expression as he looks around the room at the hand carved oak computer desk in the corner.

Katsuya's eyes rest finally on the bed, a Queen-sized canopy bed with royal blue, silk hangings falling from the oak banisters and supports. 'That comforter looks so inviting! Are those silk sheets?'

"What do you think?" asks Seto.

"You are such a romantic!" exclaims Katsuya walking up to the bed and feeling the silk hangings. "Silk? Nice."

"Katsuya, will you be my boyfriend?" asks Seto.

Katsuya looks at Seto and smiles. "I'd love to be your boyfriend!"

Seto smiles. "I'm glad."

Katsuya glances at the bed. "What do you expect from a boyfriend?"

"I expect you to be healthy and happy," says Seto walking up to Katsuya and gently running his fingertips up and down Katsuya's arms, "I won't lie to you and tell you I don't want to have sex with you. I do, but I won't force you and I won't ask you to. When you are ready, you can come to me. My door will always be open for you, Katsuya, my puppy, for whatever reason you need me." He kisses Katsuya's forehead. "Since yours has been stolen, I will give you my virginity… when you're ready."

"And Seto… when I am ready, would you let me be on top… or would you want to be in control?" asks Katsuya blushing. He looks into Seto's eyes, and that simple act becomes his undoing. His knees weaken, and he falls into Seto's chest. He buries his face into the soft fabric as he wraps his arms around Seto's waist.

"I won't let you be in control all the time, but whenever you want to be or need to be, I will let you dominate me," says Seto helping Katsuya sit down on the edge of the bed.

Katsuya's eyes perk up at Seto's confession, and he pulls Seto onto the bed with him. He presses Seto's back into the bed and starts kissing his neck.

Seto tilts his head to give Katsuya better access to his neck.

"Could I… stay here… with you… tonight?" asks Katsuya pausing his question to suck lightly on Seto's neck. He smiles to himself as he starts to see the signs of the bruise his kiss is creating. "No sex… just kissing…"

"I told you… my room is always open to you," says Seto as Katsuya continues to suck and nibble on his neck, "You can sleep here with me anytime!"

Katsuya kisses his mark one last time and smiles, knowing full well that it will be visible above the collar of Seto's uniform shirt. He thinks, 'How are you going to explain that, love?'

Seto looks into Katsuya's smiling face before capturing the lips in a long kiss.

"Seto," says Katsuya when they finally pull apart for air, "I'm ready to talk about that night."

"Then let's get comfortable," says Seto, "You can start because I don't know how it began. I'll take over where your memory fails you."

Katsuya nods. He moves up to lie completely in the bed.

Seto lies down close to Katsuya.

_Flashback_

_Katsuya sits in his bedroom trying to finish the last of his homework, a collage for that stupid, mandatory art class. He stops working when he hears a key scraping the lock. He gets up and walks into the small, adjacent living room. He checks out the peephole before unlocking the door and letting it swing open._

_"Hey, son! Help yer… hiccup… old man to bed!" exclaims the man falling into Katsuya's arms._

_"Been out drinking again, Dad?" asks Katsuya reaching for the keys in the door. He sighs when he sees that the key in the lock was actually to their battered old station wagon. He pulls his dad into the apartment and helps into the larger of the two bedrooms._

_Katsuya's father collapses onto his bed._

_"Have you eaten anything?" asks Katsuya._

_"Mmm-hmm… at the… hiccup… bar," says Katsuya's father closing his eyes._

_Katsuya stares at his old man as he quickly falls asleep. He sighs and heads back to the living room to close and lock the door. He drops his dad's keys on the table beside the door, and his stomach growls. Katsuya sighs as he heads into the kitchen to look for something to eat. He opens every cabinet and thoroughly searches the refrigerator. All he manages to find are a couple ice cubes and one moldy slice of bread. He tosses the bread in the trashcan and heads back into his father's room._

_Katsuya's dad snores loudly._

_Katsuya kneels down beside his father. He regrets doing this, but he has no other choice. He quietly slips his father's wallet from his back pocket and he opens it. His honey-brown eyes light up when he sees the twenty-dollar bill in the wallet. He pulls out the bill before sliding the wallet back into his dad's pants pocket. He stands up, folding the bill and tucking it into his pants._

_Katsuya hurries out of the apartment and locks the door behind him. It's a warm night, so he didn't bother to bring his coat. He walks down the street. It's only about twelve blocks to the nearest convenience store._

_Unfortunately for Katsuya, a few of the streetlights, and the slight amount of protection they have provided, have been shattered._

_A pair of hands reaches out from a darkened alley and grabs Joy from behind, yanking him roughly into the near pitch-blackness of the alleyway._

_Katsuya screams before he's slammed into a solid brick wall. His voice rings in his ears._

_"Scream all you want, bitch. No one can hear you," whispers a man's voice into Katsuya's ear as he's pressed into the wall, "Give us your money, and we'll let you live."_

_"I have no money," whispers Katsuya trying to catch his breath._

_The man yanks Katsuya away from the wall and punches him in the face._

_Katsuya catches glimpses of three shadowy figures before his head is rammed into the brick wall. He slumps against the wall, half-coherent and completely defenseless against his attackers._

_One of the shadowy figures moves to Katsuya and rips his clothing off, tossing it to another shadow. He whispers to the other two, "Let's have some fun with this virginal bitch."_

_A quiet laugh fills the air as the shadow hovering over Katsuya turns him onto his stomach._

_Katsuya lets out a blood-curdling scream as something long and hard forces its way into his opening. He's vaguely aware of his tears rolling down his face as his body is nearly ripped in half by the man raping him. He drifts in and out of his consciousness, his mind not wanting to endure this torture. He sighs with relief as the engorged member pulls away from his bruised and bleeding opening._

_"All the bitch has was twenty bucks," whispers another man, the same voice that had originally spoke._

_Another shaft, slightly shorter but wider than the first forces its way into Katsuya's helpless body, and he screams again._

_The quiet laughter echoes through the night as the second shadow wreaks havoc on Katsuya's body, sending his seed forcefully into the teenaged boy's body before pulling away._

_Katsuya tries to move but finds himself pushed back into the dirt and concrete as a third body presses against his opening and forces its way in. He screams. "Help!"_

_"No one can hear you," whispers the now somewhat familiar voice, "You belong to us, bitch."_

_A fourth shadow steps into the alley, undetected by Katsuya's eyes._

_Katsuya grabs the wrist of the man currently assaulting him._

_"What are you doing, worthless mutts?" asks an angry brown-haired teen._

_Katsuya releases the hand as the forceful thrusting comes to a halt. His eyes widen in pain and shock. He recognizes that voice. Seto's here!_

_The cock emerges from Katsuya's body and a forceful kick to his ribs sends a wave of pain coursing through Katsuya's body._

_Katsuya passes out from the pain._

_"Who the hell are you?" asks one of the attackers._

_"Someone who won't have another's death on my conscience!" exclaims Seto._

_The three attackers hurry towards Seto swinging their fists._

_Seto dodges the fists easily and initiates his own attack, sending fists and feet flying. He knocks the three men unconscious against the brick wall of the building. He pulls out his cell phone from the pocket of his jacket and calls for emergency assistance. He slides his phone into a pocket of his shirt and pulls his dark trench coat off. He kneels beside the blond-haired teen and wraps the jacket around his nude body. He looks at the face as he closes the jacket over the pale flesh. His eyes widen. "Jou?"_

_Sirens sound in the distance and rapidly approach._

_"Jou? Can you hear me?" asks Seto gently shaking the other boy._

_Katsuya's head falls to the side, but he doesn't revive._

_Four police officers run into the alley shining their flashlights around._

_"Is the ambulance on its way?" asks Seto quickly._

_"It should be here soon!" exclaims the eldest of officers, "Are you Kaiba?"_

_"Yes! I was the one who called. I found those three attacking my classmate!" exclaims Seto._

_The officers handcuff the unconscious men and drag them to the cars while the eldest officer speaks quietly with Seto._

_"I understand. Of course you will need a statement. I was a witness to this crime," says Seto realizing that he still cradles Katsuya in his arms, "I want to accompany him to the hospital to speak to his doctor, but then I will be right down to the station to give my statement."_

_"I would rather you head straight to the station," says the officer as he hears the ambulance sirens approaching, "but I understand. He's your friend, and you're concerned about him."_

_"He's not my…" Seto hears the ambulance stop and a few paramedics rush down the alleyway with a gurney._

_"We'll take good care of him," says the paramedic as they take Katsuya from Seto's arms and place him on the gurney._

_Seto watches for a moment as the officer recovers 'evidence' and the paramedics rush Katsuya away. "I'll be at the station as soon as I can, officer."_

_"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba," says the officer, "That young man owes you his life."_

_"I know," says Seto starting to walk away. He whispers to himself, "And I'll collect on that debt."_

_Seto climbs into the driver's seat of his bright blue Jaguar and starts the engine. He throws it into gear and tears off towards Domino Memorial Hospital. He spots the ambulance and follows it to the hospital. He parks quickly and runs inside. His heart pounds as he sees Katsuya on the gurney._

_"What do we have?" asks a doctor rushing to Katsuya's side._

_"Assault and rape," says Seto moving closer to him, "His name's Jou… Katsuya Jounouchi. Check him for head injuries!"_

_"Of course!" exclaims the doctor, "Nurse! Prepare the rape kit!" He looks at Seto with dull green eyes. "Do you know him? Could you fill out his paperwork?"_

_"Yes!" exclaims Seto._

_"We're going to take him away now!" exclaims the doctor._

_Seto nods and moves up to the head nurse's desk._

_"Here are the forms for the boy," says the nurse, "Please take a seat and fill them out. Don't worry about your friend. He's in good hands here. We'll take good care of him." She passes a clipboard and pen to Seto._

_"You'd better," says Seto moving over to take his seat in the waiting area. He pulls a gold pen from his shirt pocket and starts in on the form. 'Name – Katsuya Jounouchi. Age – 16. Sex – Male. Any allergies to medication? – Unknown.'_

_Seto sighs. He mumbles to himself. "This is harder than it looks."_

_Seto hurries through the forms writing down all the information he knows. He stands and heads back to the nurse. He passes her the clipboard as he puts his pen away. "This doesn't mention billing."_

_"Those forms are separate," says the nurse with a smile, "They can wait until his parents arrive. These are accurate to your knowledge?"_

_"Yes," says Seto, "I will be heading to the police station now to give them my statement. I want you to call me if there's any news on Jou before I return."_

_"Of course," says the nurse adding a note to Katsuya's paperwork, "and your number?"_

_Seto quickly tells the woman his cell phone number. "And I'll fill out the billing forms when I return."_

_"What about his parents?" asks the nurse._

_"I'll try to track them down," says Seto, "I'll be back as soon as I can."_

_The nurse nods as Seto walk away._

_Seto hurries to the police station. He sits there for over an hour telling and retelling the story of how he found and rescued Katsuya._

_"What were you doing in that part of town anyway, Mr. Kaiba?" asks the detective._

_"I had a late dinner meeting at La Gourment," says Seto, "and I usually head home on the less used roads. Not only are there less reporters but also not as many idiot drivers to aggravate me like the main roads. I was driving along, and I heard screams. I went to investigate and found Jou."_

_"Well… thank you for everything, Mr. Kaiba," says the detective._

_"One more thing. Could you find his father? He might want to know that his son's been attacked. Jou's never told anyone where he lives," says Seto._

_"We'll go out and try to find his father," says the detective with a nod._

_"You have my cell phone number if you need anything else. I'm going back to the hospital," says Seto._

_The detective nods._

_Seto returns to the hospital and sits down to fill out the insurance and billing forms. He figures Katsuya doesn't have insurance since his family is rather poor, so he fixes the form so that the bill will be sent to his mansion. He returns the forms to the nurse and looks at the time displayed on the clock on the wall. He pulls out his cell phone as he sits down again. He dials his home number._

_Hi! Kaiba residence! Mokuba speaking!_

_"Mokuba. It's Seto."_

_Big brother! What's taking you so long? You promised to help me on my science project after your meeting!_

_"I'm sorry, Mokuba. Something's come up, an emergency I'm afraid. I won't be home until late. I can help you with your project tomorrow after school. I'll cancel all my meetings so we can work on it together," says Seto, "I didn't mean to break my promise, but this was an emergency."_

_That's okay, Seto, says Mokuba, How was your meeting?_

_"Long… as usual. Have you eaten? It's almost eleven. You should take a bath and go to bed," says Seto._

_I had dinner. Rissa made pizza for me! Homemade pizza! It was delicious! exclaims Mokuba._

_"Good. Now, I want you to go to bed," says Seto, "I may be here for awhile."_

_Okay, big brother! Don't forget that you're helping me on my project tomorrow!_

_"I'll remember," says Seto, "Good night."_

_Good night._

_Seto puts his phone away._

_"Mr. Kaiba?" asks the doctor walking up to Seto._

_"Yes!" exclaims Seto standing._

_"Maybe we should sit down?" asks the doctor motioning to the chairs._

_Seto would normally refuse, but he nods his head when he sees the exhaustion on the doctor's face. He takes his seat, and the doctor sits beside him._

_"I am Dr. Takanai. I've been helping your friend, Katsuya," says the doctor, "He's in serious need of help."_

_"That's what you're here for," says Seto glaring._

_"There's only so much I can do," says Dr. Takanai, "I've tended to his wounds. He was raped. We've pulled three different DNA samples from him. He has several bruised ribs, but luckily for him, they aren't broken. He has some bumps and bruises on his head. No brain damage however. He woke up for a few minutes, but we've given him something to put him to sleep. He should recover from his attack fairly well, but that's not why he needs help."_

_Seto's eyes widen. "What else did you find?"_

_"He's extremely mal-nourished, and his stomach is very small. I believe he is anorexic," says Dr. Takanai._

_"Anorexic?"_

_"Anorexia nervosa. It's an eating disorder where, for some reason, a person will stop eating or eat very little," says Dr. Takanai, "He may need counseling. He'll need to be watched carefully for awhile."_

_"Whatever help he needs, he'll get," says Seto, "When can I take him home?"_

_"I would like to keep him over night for observation, and truthfully, due to his condition, he should be hospitalized longer," says Dr. Takanai._

_"I'll make sure he starts eating better," says Seto, "Could I take him home in the morning? Early morning?"_

_Dr. Takanai sighs and nods. "If you insist, Mr. Kaiba."_

_Seto leans back in his chair as Dr. Takanai leaves. He thinks to himself, 'Why would I tell that doctor that I would make sure Jou got better and started eating? Why do I even care about him getting better? I'm just paying his bill because I found him, and I'm not going to have his death or injuries on my conscience! He's really going to owe me for all this! Filthy mutt, making me worry!"_

_An erratic ringing breaks Seto from his train of though. He pulls his cell phone out. "Kaiba."_

_This is Detective Shimura, Mr. Kaiba. We believe we have found the home of Mr. Jounouchi. His neighbors recognize his picture, but there's no one responding at his apartment, comes the voice on the other line._

_"Tell me where it is," says Seto._

_Detective Shimura gives Seto the address even as Seto hurries out to his Jaguar._

_Seto drives back to the neighborhood where he found Katsuya beaten and battered. He parks the car and turns on the state of the art security system as he runs towards the apartment building. He looks at the mailboxes and sees 'K. Jounouchi' written on the box for an apartment on the top floor. He runs all the way up the stairs to the sixth floor of the shabby apartment building. He pants as he heads to 6B. He knocks on the door._

_Silence greets Seto from the apartment as he catches his breath._

_Seto looks around and smirks when he sees no one. He pulls two paper clips from his pocket and straightens them as best he can. He kneels in front of the door and slides the clips into the lock, twisting and fiddling with them until he hears the lock release. He smirks at the trick he learned while in the orphanage._

_Seto stands while turning the doorknob, and he enters the apartment. He closes the door as he looks around the living room. He scoffs at the tattered couch and small black and white TV that are the only things in the living room aside from a small table near the door. He walks through the first doorway he sees and enters the kitchen, and a thought occurs to him._

_'Anorexia nervosa. It's an eating disorder where, for some reason, a person will stop eating or eat very little.'_

_Seto searches the cabinets and refrigerator, finding them all empty. The only food he sees in the kitchen at all is a piece of moldy bread in the trashcan. "Maybe," he mumbles, "Maybe this isn't Jou's house. I hope not."_

_Seto steps out of the kitchen and walks into the larger bedroom. He sees the man lying on the worn mattress on the floor. He covers his nose as the stench of alcohol reaches his nostrils. He glances around the room, trying to pretend that the man's blond hair doesn't look slightly familiar._

_The man grunts loudly._

_Seto ducks out of the bedroom and breathes a sigh of relief. He looks into the next room to find the bathroom. He steps into the next room, the smaller bedroom, and his heart sinks._

_A broken-down mattress sits on the floor with a thin blanket spread neatly over it. The closet door hangs open to reveal, at the most, six different outfits, three of which being the school's uniforms. A bag and schoolbooks litter the floor, but the most surprising aspect of the room is the wallpaper. Letters and pictures cover the solid white walls, and the pictures all show the same smiling face, a pretty young woman._

_"Shizuka… Jou's little sister," whispers Seto, "Damn it." He locks the door for the apartment from the inside before heading out Katsuya's bedroom window and moving down the fire escape. He returns to his car and heads home. He checks on Mokuba, sleeping peacefully in his bed, before he heads to his own room. "Damn. I forgot to grab clothes for Jou!"_

_Seto quickly pulls out a few older articles of his clothing, things he grew out of the year before but hadn't yet disposed of. He folds them neatly and sets them on his desk. "The house was locked… Jou should have had a key."_

_Seto starts to remove his clothing and get dressed for bed while he dials the number from the card Detective Shimura had given him. "Yes, Detective Shimura? This is Seto Kaiba… Did any of the officers find a key in the alley where Jou was?"_

_Yes, Mr. Kaiba. There was an empty wallet and a small key chain found with the torn clothing your friend had been wearing, says Detective Shimura._

_"Could I come by tomorrow morning… around six… to pick up Jou's possessions?"_

_That will be all right, says Detective Shimura, I'll make sure the receptionist knows in case I have to step out._

_"Detective… what will happen to the men who attacked him?" asks Seto._

_They've confessed. I think we have a good chance of them pleading guilty, says Detective Shimura, I'll keep you posted, but we shouldn't even need Jou to testify that it was forced._

_"Good," says Seto, "I'll be by in the morning. Good night, and do try to lock those men up forever!"_

_We certainly will. Good night._

_Seto places his phone on his nightstand, removes his pants and replaces them with his pajama pants. He turns the lights off and climbs into bed for a few brief hours of sleep._

_The alarm clock wakes Seto at the normal time, five-thirty._

_Seto dresses quickly in his school uniform. He grabs his cell phone and the clothing for Katsuya before hurrying out to his Jaguar. He drives to the police station and finds Detective Shimura._

_The detective gives Seto the wallet containing Katsuya's driver's license and picture of Serenity as well as the simple key chain with one key on the bracelet chain._

_Seto nods his thanks and hurries to the hospital. He carries the stack of clothing inside, and he approaches the nurse's desk. "I'm here to take Katsuya Jounouchi home."_

_"Yes. Dr. Takanai said you'd be here. You need to sign these release forms," says the nurse passing some papers to Seto._

_Seto quickly signs all the forms and returns them to the nurse._

_"He's in room 201, second floor," says the nurse._

_Seto carries the clothing with him as he steps into the elevator. He goes up to the second floor and quickly finds room 201. He enters to find Katsuya all alone and sleeping peacefully. He sees his trench coat hanging in the closet and he smirks. He pulls the blankets down and gently removes the hospital gown Katsuya wears. He sees how thin Katsuya is and even takes a minute to count all the ribs poking through the skin._

_Katsuya moans quietly as Seto guides his body into a satin shirt._

_Seto's nimble fingers button up the shirt quickly before he lowers the gown the rest of the way to reveal Katsuya's lower body. He stares for a moment at the sight before him before he shakes his head with a thought, 'I am not gay! I do not like boys! I hate Jou, and I most certainly don't want to touch his dick!"_

_Katsuya rolls a little to the side as Seto pulls the black boxer briefs from the pile of clothing._

_Seto slides the underwear up Katsuya's legs, and he lifts the sleeping boy's waist to try to pull them the rest of the way on. However, the one part of Katsuya's body that Seto swears he wants nothing to do with refuses to cooperate nicely. He blushes as he uses both his hands to get past the obstacle, one hand running lightly down the length pushing it down as the other hand pulls the fabric up. 'I'm not gay! I did not enjoy that! That was a shiver of dread running down my spine! I am so not gay…'_

_"That's the way… I like it," mumbles Katsuya in his sleep._

_Seto blushes a deep red as he slowly pulls the black pants up Katsuya's legs. To his surprise, he finds a slightly larger bulge preventing him from zipping the pants. He uses his hand once again to push the length beneath the fabric, and the same tingling sensation courses through his body. He zips the pants quickly._

_"That feels so good, baby," whispers Katsuya in his sleep._

_'He's getting aroused by a guy, but he doesn't know I'm a guy because he is still asleep,' thinks Seto, 'If he ever knew I touched his crotch he would totally go ballistic. Not like I want him to know. I'm not gay.' He moves over and gets his trench coat, sliding it on as he returns to the side of the bed to look at Katsuya. 'The mutt is rather adorable when he's sleeping… what? Did I just call him adorable? I am so not gay. He is not adorable!'_

_Katsuya moans as Seto lifts him in his arms._

_Seto carries Katsuya out of the hospital and places him gently in the Jaguar's passenger seat. He drives to the shabby apartment building while Katsuya sleeps peacefully beside him._

_Katsuya doesn't wake up, even as Seto carries him up the several long flights of stairs and wrestles with getting the door unlocked._

_"Oh, let me help you with that, dear," says a gentle, feminine voice emerging from the apartment behind Seto._

_Seto backs away from the door and looks at the seventy-something woman. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Mrs. Iroki, Jou's neighbor," says the gray-haired woman unlocking the door to Katsuya's apartment and handing the key back to Seto's hand, the one holding the blond boy's knees, "It's so nice of you to bring Jou home like this. I was beginning to wonder if he would ever find a boyfriend."_

_"Boyfriend? I'm not his…"_

_"Oh? Are you just a friend then? I'm sorry. I just assumed that since you were carrying him and bringing him home so early that you didn't want his father to know you'd been having sex," says Mrs. Iroki, "I'm sorry."_

_"I happen to be a virgin," says Seto defensively, not quite sure why he's telling a strange old lady such private matters, "and I didn't know Jou was gay."_

_"Well, Jou doesn't like to tell too many people that, not even his closest friends. He's afraid they wouldn't quite understand," says Mrs. Iroki reaching out to brush a stray blond hair away from Katsuya's closed eyes, "He's such a loving boy."_

_"I love you too," mumbles Katsuya._

_"Do you have a moment, Mrs. Iroki? I would like to buy you a cup of coffee so we could talk some more," says Seto._

_Mrs. Iroki smiles. "I would like that."_

_"Wait here. I'm going to put Jou to bed," says Seto._

_"Be sure to kiss him good night when you tuck your boyfriend in… oh, I'm sorry! You said you weren't his boyfriend," says Mrs. Iroki with a glint in her eyes, "Old age, you see… you tend to forget things." She reaches out and opens the door for Seto._

_Seto carries Katsuya into the apartment and into his bedroom. He lays the sleeping boy gently on the mattress and pulls the blanket to wrap around him. He gives Katsuya a quick peck on the forehead. 'I am not gay. It's just to please the old hag.'_

_Seto deposits the still empty wallet and key beside Katsuya's book bag, and he hurries out to where Mrs. Iroki waits. He closes the door. "Is there a coffee shop nearby?"_

_"Not for several blocks," says Mrs. Iroki._

_"We'll take my car," says Seto starting down the stairs with Mrs. Iroki, "So… if Jou didn't even tell his close friends that he's gay, how do you know?"_

_"His own father doesn't even know about his preference," says Mrs. Iroki, "but I had let it slip once that my youngest son was gay. So Jou came to me about six months ago, and he told me his secret because he knew I wouldn't judge him."_

_Seto leads Mrs. Iroki to his car and opens the door for her to get in._

_Mrs. Iroki climbs into the car._

_Seto closes the door and runs around to the driver's side. He climbs in and starts the engine._

_"Jou wanted some advice," says Mrs. Iroki._

_"What kind of advice?" asks Seto driving the car away._

_"He wanted to have some ideas for how to win the man of his dreams," says Mrs. Iroki with a gentle sigh, "Such a sweet boy. I told him all about how my Eiji had won my heart and then about how my son, Eikiji, had won the heart of his current boyfriend. He hoped he could use some of those ideas to attract a special young man he has his eyes on, and such handsome eyes they are, don't you think?"_

_"Muddy brown does nothing for me," says Seto with a pale blush adorning his cheeks._

_Mrs. Iroki notices the blush but doesn't comment on it. She closes her eyes and smiles. "I think they look more like the golden rays of sunlight reflecting off the autumn leaves."_

_Seto pulls the Jaguar into the parking lot of the coffee shop. "We're here."_

_"Already? Oh, my! This car is fast," says Mrs. Iroki._

_Seto climbs out and moves around to help Mrs. Iroki from the car. He escorts her into the coffee shop and up to the counter. "Order anything you want."_

_"I'll have a small black coffee and a cinnamon Danish if you please," says Mrs. Iroki._

_"And for you, sir?" asks the woman._

_"Just a small café au lait," says Seto._

_"You're still growing, young man. You should eat something," says Mrs. Iroki with a smile, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."_

_"Fine. I'll have the same Danish," says Seto._

_Mrs. Iroki nods happily._

_"That comes to five dollars please," says the woman._

_Seto pulls out his wallet and passes the money to the woman._

_After a minute, Mrs. Iroki leads Seto over to a table where they sit down to eat their Danishes and drink the coffee._

_"So… what do you know about Jou's crush? Does he also like men?" asks Seto._

_"Jou doesn't know his crush's preference, I'm afraid," says Mrs. Iroki, "All he's told me is that his crush is tall, dark, and handsome with the most beautiful eyes that could make you go weak in the knees." She takes a long drink of her coffee. "That's why I thought it was you."_

_Seto takes a long breath as he eats his Danish. 'Could she be right? Could Jou have a crush on me?'_

_"Shouldn't you be heading off to school soon, young man?" asks Mrs. Iroki, "You haven't even told me your name."_

_"Seto," says the brown haired teen quietly, "Call me Seto."_

_"Thank you for breakfast, Seto," says Mrs. Iroki, "I hope you make some boy really happy someday."_

_"I like girls," says Seto standing, "And you're welcome. Do you need a ride anywhere?"_

_"I would like the exercise of walking, but thank you none-the-less," says Mrs. Iroki._

_Seto nods and walks away. He heads out to his car and heads back to his mansion. He walks into the kitchen where a still tired Mokuba sits having breakfast. "Good morning, Mokuba."_

_"Morning, Seto," says Mokuba yawning._

_"Hurry and finish your breakfast. We need to leave for school soon. And I need to call and cancel my meetings this afternoon so we can work on your project," says Seto pulling out his cell phone._

_Mokuba's eyes light up as he hears Seto telling his secretary to clear his schedule for the day. "Thanks, Seto!"_

_End Flashback_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

The Night Innocence Died

By Hideki LaShae

Chapter Seven

**_Reparation _**

Katsuya kisses Seto's lips. "Thank you for saving my life, Seto."

"Thank you, Katsuya, for being so wonderful and agreeing to stay with me," says Seto.

"I love you. I'd never leave if I didn't have to," says Katsuya cuddling up to Seto.

"Now… let's practice kissing for awhile before we go to bed," says Seto.

"In the bath?" suggests Katsuya.

Seto nods and blushes.

"I'll go get my pajamas," says Katsuya climbing from the bed, "I don't want you getting any ideas now that I'm your boyfriend!"

"Just the pants if that's okay," says Seto getting out of bed, "I want to feel some skin."

Katsuya nods. "Make up the bath, okay?"

"I'll leave the door open," says Seto. He walks into the bathroom as Katsuya heads out to his bedroom.

* * *

"What happened to your neck, Jou?" whispers Yugi.

Seto hides his smirk behind the pages of his book.

"I'll tell you later, Yug'," whispers Katsuya.

"All right, class! Pay attention!" exclaims Sensei, "Kaiba… since you felt the need to cut class yesterday, would you come up to the front of the room and show the class how to do problem twenty-three?"

Seto carries his textbook up to the front of the classroom and quickly reads the problem aloud.

"Kaiba? What is that on your neck?" asks Sensei grabbing Seto's chin and forcing his head to tilt so she can see his neck, "That is a hickey! How shameful! Where did you get it?"

"My bedroom, although its no business of yours!" exclaims Seto pulling his chin away from Sensei's hand, "Don't ever touch me!"

"Who gave it to you?" asks Sensei nearly screeching.

"Well… let's just say my lover got a little overly enthusiastic last night," says Seto with a smirk.

Several boys chuckle while some of the girls sigh sadly.

One girl even bursts into tears.

"That's it! Sit down, Kaiba!" exclaims Sensei.

Seto returns to his seat with a glance to Katsuya. He winks slyly.

Katsuya blushes.

"All right, Nefertiri, would you please show the class problem twenty-three?" asks Sensei sighing.

"No," says Nefertiri simply.

"What?" Sensei stares at Nefertiri.

"I said no. I will not show the class that problem or any problem. They should do their own work as I have done," says Nefertiri.

Sensei falls into her chair. "I need a vacation!"

"I'll explain it!" exclaims Ryou standing.

Sensei waves her hand dismissively, and Ryou steps up to the chalkboard.

Katsuya turns around in his seat to whisper to Yugi, "Yug', there's this person I've liked for a long time, someone I love, and we got together last night for the first time. I got this mark from my love this morning, early morning, so that people know I'm taken. It was my punishment for giving my love one."

"Why didn't you tell me you loved someone earlier? Maybe I could have helped you two get together. Who is it?" whispers Yugi.

"Later! Ryou's done," whispers Katsuya turning back around.

"Hey, Congratulations, Jou!" whispers Yugi.

Katsuya flashes a brilliant smile back at Yugi and winks. "Thanks."

* * *

Over the next few days, Seto and Katsuya finish the questionnaire and subsequent report for Mr. Xi-lang.  
"Final question. If there was one thing you could say to the person giving you this questionnaire without fear of reprisal, what would it be?"

"That's simple. I've already said it. And I'm glad I did."

Katsuya tilts his head to the side like a curious puppy. "So what is it?"

"I love you." Seto smiles and pulls Katsuya into a kiss.

"Hey… that's my answer to that question."

Finishing their special assignment takes them longer than anticipated because they keep interrupting each other for hugs and make-out sessions.

The Saturday of Seto's birthday comes quickly.

Seto wakes up alone in his room and he feels around for Katsuya. He sits up abruptly. "Katsuya!"

Only silence returns Seto's call.

Seto climbs from his bed frantically before he remembers that he had been up very late the night before working on some projects for Kaiba Corp, and because of that, Katsuya had spent the night in his own room. He heads to the door and slips out of his room and into Katsuya's. He smiles when he sees Katsuya sleeping peacefully.

Katsuya stirs and opens his eyes. He looks at Seto. "Hey… happy birthday, love."

Seto walks up and sits on the edge of Katsuya's bed. "Hey, puppy. I missed you when I woke up."

Katsuya sits up and wraps his arms around Seto. He kisses him before asking, "What do you want to do about it?"

"A part of me wants you to move into my bedroom. Another part realizes that step may be rushing our relationship," says Seto, "So I suppose the best step would be to do nothing for the time being." He wraps his arms around Katsuya and rests his head against the blond's. "Oh, Katsuya… I love you!"

"I love you, Seto! Now let's go down to breakfast! Mokuba and I have decided to give you your presents at dinner, so you have to wait for them!" exclaims Katsuya.

"I don't like waiting, Katsuya," says Seto.

"Well… too bad!" exclaims Katsuya smiling.

"It's my birthday! Don't I have any say in it?"

"No!"

Seto pushes Katsuya down onto the bed and lies on top of him as he kisses him.

"Nice kiss," says Katsuya, "but you still have to wait until dinner for your presents!"

Seto sits up pouting. "You are so mean to me!"

Katsuya sits up and runs his hand through Seto's hair. "I'm sorry, Seto, but I just love you so much that I want your birthday to be special."

Seto smiles. "It already is."

Katsuya kisses Seto and blushes.

"Let's go down to breakfast," says Seto, "You need to put on some more weight!"

"Hey!" exclaims Katsuya standing up.

"I meant it in the best way!" Seto stands and wraps his arms around Katsuya from behind. He kisses Katsuya's neck. "I just want you to be healthy, Katsuya!"

"I know!" exclaims Katsuya spinning in Seto's arms. He leaves his mouth open and his honey-brown eyes stare intently at Seto's lips, pleading for a kiss.

Seto sees the look his boyfriend gives him, and he obliges. His lips lock with the other boy's, and his tongue delves into the hot mouth.

Katsuya presses his body tightly to Seto's so that their groins rub against each other as they kiss.

Seto pulls out of the kiss finally. "I'm hungry, Katsuya!"

"Let's go eat then," says Katsuya.

Seto pulls Katsuya out of the bedroom and down to the dining room.

Mokuba sits at the table already enjoying his pancakes with strawberries and cream.

Seto sits down and pulls Katsuya into his lap. "We have something to tell you, Mokie."

"We do?" asks Katsuya raising his eyebrows at Seto.

Mokuba smiles. "Yes, big brother. What is it?"

"Yes, Seto. What is it?" asks Katsuya.

"Katsuya has agreed to become my boyfriend, and he will be staying with us indefinitely. So to answer your question from a few days ago, Mokie, yes. We are going to start dating now," says Seto feeding Katsuya a bite of pancake from his plate, "Starting today. We'll be leaving after breakfast, but we'll be home in time for dinner."

"That's great, Seto!" exclaims Mokuba, "What are you going to be doing today?"

"I have a few activities in mind," says Seto giving Katsuya a bite of strawberry covered in whipped cream. Some of the cream sticks to Katsuya's lips, and he quickly licks it off his boyfriend as his cheeks redden.

"Seto," mumbles Katsuya. He swallows his food. "How are we going to explain this?"

"Hunh?" asks Seto taking a bite for himself.

"Us… the world… How are we going to tell people about us being a couple? When we go out in public, am I going to have to refrain from kissing you?" asks Katsuya as his heart pounds nervously.

"We will tell your friends about us," says Seto giving Katsuya another bite, "We'll invite them over for lunch tomorrow, and we'll tell them then. Have you even told them that you're gay?"

Katsuya shakes his head. "No."

"They'll find out when we tell them we're dating," says Seto, "As for the rest of the world, the reporters will discover it soon enough. We'll let them do their job. And I will not ask you to refrain from any display of affection. I'm growing rather fond of them, and I doubt I would be able to refrain myself."

"So I can kiss you in public?" asks Katsuya.

"Yes, Katsuya." Seto nods.

Katsuya kisses Seto quickly.

Mokuba giggles. "You two are so cute!"

Katsuya blushes.

Seto holds Katsuya close and continues to feed them both from his plate.

After breakfast, Seto and Katsuya head up to their rooms to change before starting their long date. They talk about various subjects as they walk through the park, stopping on several occasions for a quick make-out session… once on a park bench, once pressing each other against the trunk of a tree, and even once rolling around in the grass beneath a lilac bush.

After their walk, Seto treats Katsuya to a snack from a nearby restaurant before dragging his boyfriend to a romantic movie so they could cuddle close to each other and kiss. Then after a light lunch, they head to a nearby amusement park to while away the afternoon.

Seto and Katsuya return home just in time to shower and change before dinner, but only because they showered separately.

Katsuya leads Seto into the darker-than-normal dining room.

Seto smiles as he sees the many candles adorning the table. "A candlelight dinner? And you called me romantic, Katsuya!"

"Hey!" exclaims Katsuya.

"This has been my best birthday ever, Katsuya," says Seto nuzzling Katsuya with his head, "Thank you. It's all because of you."

Mokuba walks into the dining room carrying a few presents. "Happy birthday, Seto! You get your presents after we eat!"

Seto slumps his shoulders and releases his hold on Katsuya. "But I waited all day!"

"Well… if you stop whining, you can open one now," says Katsuya.

Seto smiles. "I'll stop whining!"

"Okay, you can open mine now, but you have to wait for the present Katsuya got you until after we eat!" exclaims Mokuba as he sets the presents on the end of the table.

"You got me a present, Katsuya?" asks Seto looking at the blond with surprised eyes.

"Well… Mokuba had to pay for it 'cause I don't have any money, but it's what I wanted to get you," says Katsuya looking at his feet shamefully.

"Oh, yes… I forgot to give you your new credit card, didn't I?" asks Seto, "No spending limit, and I pay the bill."

"Well… here's your present!" exclaims Mokuba passing a two and a half foot square package to Seto.

Seto sits down and carefully pulls the wrapping paper away. He gasps when he sees the intricate painting.

There, in perfect color within the solid gold frame, Seto stares at Katsuya as he holds him in his chair. Above their heads, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon intertwines itself with a Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and down at their feet, two baby dragons play. One baby dragon is white with red eyes, while its brother is black with blue eyes.

"Have you seen this, Katsuya?" asks Seto in awe.

"Yeah, I have. I helped Mokie wrap it," says Katsuya standing behind Seto and setting his hands on his love's shoulders.

"Mokie… it's beautiful," says Seto, "I think the Red-Eyes is going to win their fight."

"Fighting? I was trying to portray them having sex!" exclaims Mokuba smiling.

Seto blushes. He stands with the painting and places it against the wall. "Thank you, Mokuba. That will look perfect in my bedroom!"

"Now let's eat!" exclaims Katsuya, "Then you can open the present I got you!"

"Rissa made Veal Parmesan!" exclaims Mokuba.

Seto gives Mokuba a big hug before taking his seat.

Katsuya and Mokuba sit down.

All through dinner, Mokuba keeps glancing at the door, and Katsuya stares at his plate as he tries to eat as much as he can.

"Is something wrong?" asks Seto.

"No! No! Why would anything be wrong?" replies Mokuba.

"You both seem rather nervous," says Seto.

"It's nothing, Seto," says Katsuya forcing one last bite into his mouth.

"Can I have my present now?" asks Seto placing his fork down.

Katsuya swallows and takes a drink.

"I guess it's okay," says Mokuba, "Jou?"

Katsuya stands up and lifts the small box from the end of the table. "You can have it now, but you have to give me a kiss first."

Seto pulls Katsuya into his lap and gives him a long, passionate kiss.

Katsuya passes the present to Seto.

Seto smiles happily as he opens the box and pulls out a small jewelry box. He glances into Katsuya's eyes for a second before opening the jewelry box. He stares at the plain gold band within the box. "Is this…?"

"A promise ring really," says Katsuya, "so that people know you have someone in your life. Will you wear it?"

"Of course I'll wear it!" exclaims Seto kissing Katsuya's cheek.

Katsuya pulls the ring from the box and takes Seto's left hand. He slides the band onto the ring finger and kisses Seto's hand. "I love you, Seto."

"I love you, Katsuya," says Seto.

"Jou, would you like to come check on dessert with me?" asks Mokuba smiling.

"Dessert?" asks Seto glancing at Katsuya's half-eaten plate.

"Oh, I doubt it will be ready yet," says Katsuya noticing Seto's gaze, "but we should find out how much time's left before it is ready!" He climbs off Seto's lap.

Mokuba leads Katsuya into the kitchen. "Rissa was going to walk by once the cake arrived. I haven't seen her!"

"I asked Yugi to bring it by at six-thirty," says Katsuya looking at his watch, "He should be arriving soon. I'll distract Seto for about an hour to give him some extra time. You try calling him to see if he's left yet."

"Sure thing. How are you going to distract Seto?" asks Mokuba.

"Kissing and cuddling! He can't get enough of it!" exclaims Katsuya. He hurries from the kitchen and finds Seto in the dining room staring at his ring. "Seto? I want to cuddle!"

"All right," says Seto smiling as he stands. He walks to the doorway and wraps his arms around Katsuya.

"In my room," whispers Katsuya pulling Seto from the dining room. He pulls his boyfriend up to his room as quickly as he can.

They enter the room, and Katsuya steps away from Seto. "Lock the door."

"Lock the…? You've never asked me to lock the door!"

"Please don't make me repeat myself."

Seto turns and locks the door. "There. It's done."

Katsuya looks at Seto nervously.

"Is something wrong, Katsuya?"

"Remember you said you would let me be on top when I was ready?" asks Katsuya.

Seto nods.

"I'm ready. I want to make love to you, Seto Kaiba!" exclaims Katsuya.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Katsuya?" asks Seto, "We can wait! I'll gladly wait if you're not ready!"

"I am ready. The question is… are you?" replies Katsuya.

Seto starts to unbutton his shirt. "I've been ready. I've been waiting for you…"

"Well, you don't have to wait anymore, so hurry up and get undressed!" exclaims Katsuya quickly pulling his shirt over his head, "Your body has been teasing me all fucking day, and now I want to have it! Or should I say… fuck it?"

Seto quickens his pace and hurries to remove his clothing while Katsuya removes his own.

"Now… master… time for roles to be reversed. You have to do what your puppy says, and puppy says lie down on your back!" orders Katsuya.

Seto obeys and does exactly as he's told. "Puppy… I love you."

"I wasn't planning this, so I don't have anything to prepare you with," says Katsuya, "I'm afraid this is going to hurt."

"Katsuya, wait! There's some petroleum jelly in the bathroom medicine cabinet. That will suffice for tonight. We can get some special lubricants later," says Seto winking at Katsuya.

Katsuya nods and hurries into the bathroom. He comes back out after a minute with a jar of petroleum jelly.

"And don't worry about hurting me, Katsuya, just enjoy yourself," says Seto, "I already am enjoying myself!"

Katsuya opens the jar and tosses the lid onto the nightstand. He climbs into bed and scoops some of the petroleum jelly onto his fingertip. He makes a quick ring around Seto's opening as he smiles. "Now remember. I'm only hurting you because I love you so much."

"Do it!" exclaims Seto as Katsuya slides his first finger in and starts to massage the jelly into the inner walls. He ignores the stinging sensation and focuses his mind on what's happening. 'I get to make love with my puppy!'

Katsuya slides his finger out and applies some jelly to his first two fingers. He wraps his other hand around Seto's shaft and starts to pump him as he slides both fingers into the opening.

"Katsuya!" exclaims Seto as Katsuya works his body, "More…"

Katsuya continues to massage Seto's inner wall for a few more minutes before withdrawing his hand again. He applies some jelly to his third finger and slides his fingers in again.

Seto gasps in pain. He'd done a good job of forcing it back before, but he simply couldn't this time.

"I'm sorry, Seto," whispers Katsuya.

"It doesn't hurt that much," whispers Seto.

"Liar. I know it does. I haven't been spending days slowly preparing you like you were doing to me," says Katsuya starting to thrust his fingers in and out.

"Katsuya… I'm ready," says Seto.

"Okay," whispers Katsuya removing his fingers from the opening. He applies some petroleum jelly onto his erection and sets the jar onto the nightstand. "I'll try not to hurt you."

"Give it to me quick," says Seto, "All of it! As quick as you can! While you kiss me."

Katsuya lowers his mouth to Seto's before he thrusts his shaft hard and fast into the opening.

Seto screams into Katsuya's mouth.

Katsuya pulls away from the awkward, slightly painful kiss. He looks down at his lover with concerned eyes.

Seto's eyes, clenched tightly, slowly relax and open. He smiles. "Let's do this. I'm okay now."

"I love you," says Katsuya kissing Seto properly as he starts to thrust his body in and out of Seto's, which causes a pleasing sensation upon Seto's erection. He finds a rhythm that sends a blissful tingling up both their spines, and he continues to kiss his lover.

"Katsuya!"

"I'm close!" both teenagers exclaim together.

"Seto! Seto!" screams Katsuya as he starts to feel the ultimate pleasure overtaking his body.

"Katsuya!" screams Seto as his body releases its seed against Katsuya's stomach.

"Seto!" screams Katsuya releasing into his boyfriend's tight chamber. He slowly pulls out and pulls the blanket over them. He continues to lie on Seto and kiss him passionately.

"Jou!" shouts Yugi as he bursts through the door with Honda.

Katsuya looks over his shoulder at Yugi and Honda. His eyes widen drastically. "Yugi! Honda!"

"Jou!" exclaims Honda running to the side of the bed. He grabs Kaiba's arm and yanks him from the bed right out from under Katsuya. "Kaiba! You bastard! What the hell have you been doing to Jou?"

"Honda, don't hurt him!" exclaims Katsuya jumping out of bed with the blanket and wrapping it around Seto and himself.

"What the hell is this?" asks Honda.

Katsuya pulls Seto close to him.

Seto doesn't say a word. He just clings to Katsuya and breathes to calm his racing heart.

Katsuya helps Seto sit down on the bed with him.

"Jou, what's going on? We heard screaming," says Yugi.

"Everything's okay, Yug'. I thought you locked the door, Seto!" exclaims Katsuya.

"I did," says Seto scowling at the doorway, "You can come on in, Mokuba, and then you can explain to me why you felt the need to pick the lock to my boyfriend's bedroom!"

"Boyfriend?" asks Honda taking several steps backwards.

Mokuba walks into the room blushing a bright crimson and scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, Seto, but we heard screaming. We thought maybe you were fighting again!"

"We weren't fighting! We were having sex!" exclaims Seto.

"Sex?" asks Yugi as his violet eyes widen, "Jou? You're gay?"

"Yeah. Seto's my boyfriend," says Katsuya.

"I need to sit down," says Honda falling onto his butt on the floor.

"How did this happen?" asks Yugi, "You and Kaiba?"

"Seto saved my life. I told you that I was mugged. Well… the mugger's raped me while they were at it. Seto rescued me before they had a chance to kill me. He took me to the hospital," says Katsuya, "That's when he found out I'm anorexic. He's been nursing me back to health ever since. I owe him my life."

"But all I want is your heart, Katsuya," whispers Seto.

Katsuya pulls Seto into a kiss. "And you have it, Seto. I love you."

Seto pulls the blanket a little tighter around them both. "I love you too, Katsuya."

"Um… yeah… congratulations, Jou," says Yugi smiling.

"Did you bring the cake, Yug'?" asks Katsuya with a smile.

"Sure did," says Yugi, "I asked Honda to drive."

"Would you both like to join us for dessert?" asks Seto.

"Yes," says Yugi with a wider smile.

"We'll meet you in the dining room," says Seto.

Yugi helps Honda to his feet and follows Mokuba out.

"First thing tomorrow, I'm getting a better lock for your door!" exclaims Seto.

Katsuya chuckles. He kisses Seto. "I love you."

Seto and Katsuya get dressed, and they head downstairs to begin life anew as lovers instead of enemies.


End file.
